


Die Konkubine -  1. Teil

by LucySummerlove



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Ancient Greece, Ancient Rome, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucySummerlove/pseuds/LucySummerlove
Summary: Ein Rückblick in die menschliche Vergangenheit des Lucien LaCroix > Legatus Lucius Marcellus verliebt sich während eines Auftrages in Athen in die vornehme, junge Griechin Melina, die seine Gefühle erwidert. Etwas, das weder Melinas Vater noch Lucius' Ehefrau gefällt. Selbst als die Letztere von ihrem Mann den Scheidungsbrief erhält, will sie sich nicht mit der Tatsache abfinden, dass Lucius mit seiner jungen Geliebten zusammenlebt. Außerdem gibt es da noch die rachsüchtige Megara, die ihrer Stieftochter Melina sowie deren Vater alles andere als wohlgesonnen ist. Ein alter Veteran auf der Suche nach Unsterblichkeit kommt ihr da gerade recht...





	1. Chapter 1

**Die Konkubine**

**_~ Erster Teil ~_**

=<>=<>=<>=<>=<>=

_Die folgende Geschichte erzählt etwas aus der menschlichen Vergangenheit des Lucien LaCroix, als er noch der römische Legat Lucius war.[1] Es schildert die Ereignisse, die schlussendlich dazu führten, dass er zum Vampir wurde._

_Die Idee zu dieser Story wurde angeregt durch die kurzen Flashbacks über LaCroix‘ Vergangenheit als Römer in zwei zeitlich weit voneinander entfernten Folgen (Eine in Staffel 2 und eine in Staffel 3 von „Forever Knight“), in denen man kaum etwas über ihn erfährt._

_Demnach war er ein römischer Offizier mit dem Vornamen Lucius. In der Serie wird er als „General“ angesprochen, ein Titel, den es in der römischen Armee zu dieser Zeit (1. Jh. n. Chr.) nicht gab. Der Titel „Legatus“ käme dem in etwa gleich, weshalb diese Anrede auch in der folgenden Story gewählt wurde._

_Des Weiteren hatte er mit einer Frau namens Selene eine Tochter, welche Divia hieß und sehr an ihm hing. Es wird in der Serie vage gehalten, welche gesellschaftliche Stellung Selene bekleidete. In englischsprachigen Fankreisen geht man wie selbstverständlich davon aus, dass sie Betreiberin eines Bordells war. Dagegen spricht allerdings der Umstand, dass im Atrium des Hauses eine große Büste mit dem Abbild von Lucius steht. Sein Stand als Legatus weist ihn als einen Mann der Oberschicht aus, der eingedenk seiner hervorragenden Karriere sich bestimmt gehütet hätte, seine Büste in einem Freudenhaus zur Schau zu stellen. Üblicherweise tat man dies im Atrium seines eigenen Wohnhauses. Demnach könnte Selene auch seine Ehefrau gewesen sein, da sie in der Serie als Gastgeberin und Hausherrin fungiert. Das deutliche Missbehagen, das beider Mimik ausdrückt, als Lucius nach langer Zeit von einem Kampf in Gallien heimgekehrt ist und sie sich zum ersten Mal wiedersehen, passt dazu. Die Beziehung scheint ziemlich abgekühlt zu sein und lediglich die Vorstellung eines intimen Zusammenseins mit ihr zaubert ein Lächeln auf Lucius‘ Gesicht._

_Wie das Verhältnis zwischen Selene und Divia ist, bleibt in der Serie ebenfalls im Dunkeln. Es sieht für den Zuschauer aber ganz so aus, als ob das Mädchen den Vater bevorzugt und sich für die Mutter überhaupt nicht interessiert._

_Da die Story doch etwas länger wird, als ich anfangs vermutete, habe ich mich dazu entschlossen, sie in mehreren Teilen zu posten, um es sowohl für die Leserinnen und Leser als auch für mich etwas übersichtlicher zu machen._

_Und nun wünsche ich euch viel Vergnügen bei der Lektüre dieser Geschichte._

_Konstruktives Feedback ist immer willkommen._

_Lucy_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**1\. Kapitel**

 

_**Frühjahr 76 n. Chr.:** _

<>=<>=<>=<>=

An einem heißen Frühlingstag bewegte sich eine römische Legion in Richtung Attika auf die Hauptstadt Athen zu. Die Soldaten waren seit Stunden unterwegs gewesen, ohne Pause zu machen, da ihr Anführer, der Legat Lucius Marcellus, der für seine Härte und Unnachgiebigkeit bekannt war, noch vor Einbruch der Dämmerung vor den Toren Athens lagern wollte.

Der Hilferuf des Statthalters Fabius Maiorus Graeccus, der ebenfalls als harter Mann galt, ließ es ihn für angebracht halten. Zwar war es Fabius gelungen, die attischen Rebellen zurückzuschlagen und alle Häfen zu besetzen, dennoch rumorte es unter der einheimischen Bevölkerung, so dass man jeden Augenblick erneut mit Angriffen der Griechen rechnen musste.

Endlich war von weitem die Mauer der attischen Hauptstadt zu erkennen und Lucius, der selbst unter der Hitze litt, befahl endlich, eine kurze Pause zu machen, zumal die waldreiche Stelle, an der sie sich gerade befanden, ihm ein geeigneter Rastplatz zu sein schien.

Während sich die Männer niederließen, um sich auszuruhen und etwas zu sich zu nehmen, stieg Lucius vom Pferd, um sich ein wenig die Beine zu vertreten und sich in der Gegend umzusehen. Er überließ einem Soldaten das Tier, das dieser versorgte, während Lucius ein wenig herumspazierte. Nachdem er sich ein Stückweit von seiner Truppe entfernt hatte, erkannte er etwa 300 Meter vor sich eine Gruppe sehr großer, dichtbelaubter Bäume, die nahe beieinander standen. In der Hoffnung, innerhalb dieser Bäume ein schattiges Plätzchen zu finden, dass ihm ein wenig Abkühlung von der flirrend heißen Luft verhieß, ging er zielstrebig darauf zu.

Als Lucius näher an die Baumgruppe kam, sah er, dass das Laub tatsächlich sehr dicht zusammengewachsen war. Dennoch ließ er sich davon nicht abschrecken, sondern nahm sein Schwert aus der Scheide und schob damit das Grünzeug beiseite. Jetzt sah er, dass er zwischen den zwei Baumstämmen gut hindurchkommen würde und verschwand in dem Laub. Zu seiner Freude erkannte er, dass sich an diesem Ort ein kleiner Fluss befand. Gerade wollte er sich an dessen Ufer setzen, als er sich leise nähernde Schritte hörte. Rasch verbarg er sich hinter einem Baumstamm und wartete gespannt, wer nun kommen würde.

Einen Augenblick später trat eine kleine, in ein tiefblaues Kapuzengewand gehüllte Gestalt auf die Lichtung, schaute sich kurz nach allen Seiten um, zog dann das Gewand aus und ließ es neben sich zu Boden gleiten. Zum Vorschein kam ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen in einem hellblauen Kleid. Es trug die Haare hochgebunden am Hinterkopf, wie es in Griechenland gerade Mode war. Das Mädchen setzte sich nun an das Ufer des Flusses, zog seine Schuhe aus und tauchte die Füße in das Wasser. Mit einem Lächeln der Erleichterung schloss es die Augen.

Lucius, der seinen Blick nicht von dem Mädchen wenden konnte, kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie ebenso wie er einen Platz zum Ausruhen gesucht hatte. Was sprach dagegen, es ihr gleichzutun?

Er kam aus seinem Versteck hervor und näherte sich leise der kleinen Griechin, die ihn nicht zu hören schien. Dann ließ er sich unweit von ihr nieder, nahm seinen Helm vom Kopf und löste seine Schuhe ebenfalls von den Füßen, die er gleich darauf in das herrlich kalte Flusswasser tauchte. Das Geplätscher, dass er dabei verursachte, ließ die junge Frau erschrocken ihre Augen aufreißen und einen Blick neben sich werfen. Beim Anblick des römischen Offiziers weiteten sich ihre Pupillen und sie starrte ihn einen Moment sprachlos an. Lucius schenkte ihr ein freundliches Lächeln, schwieg aber ebenfalls.

Da die junge Griechin merkte, dass von dem Römer im Moment keine Gefahr auszugehen schien, beruhigte sie sich allmählich, behielt ihn jedoch die ganze Zeit im Blick.

„Bist du ein Gott?“ fragte das Mädchen schließlich fast ehrfürchtig.

Lucius lachte kurz laut auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, das bin ich nicht! Wie kommst du denn auf diese Idee?“

„Deine Haare“, erklärte die Kleine in ernstem Ton. „Ich habe noch nie so helle Haare gesehen. Genauso müssen die Haare von Apollo beschaffen sein...“

„Ich versichere dir, Mädchen, dass ich nicht Apoll bin.“

Sie wandte ihren Blick von ihm ab und starrte auf ihre Füße, die sie immer noch im Wasser hatte. Lucius nahm belustigt zur Kenntnis, dass ihre Wangen eine leicht rosige Farbe annahmen. Offensichtlich war der Kleinen ihre Frage nun peinlich. Mit milder Stimme sagte er: „Ich bin zwar nicht Apoll, aber ich fühle mich durch den Vergleich doch sehr geschmeichelt.“

Das Mädchen schaute ihn daraufhin wieder mit leicht schräggestelltem Kopf an und schenkte ihm ein schüchternes Lächeln, das er erwiderte.

„Wie heißt du?“ fragte er.

„Mein Name ist Melina“, erwiderte das Mädchen. „Und wie lautet deiner?“

„Ich bin Lucius“, stellte er sich vor. „Lucius Marcellus.“

 „Lucius... der Leuchtende...“, murmelte sie und sah ihn versonnen an. „Dein Name passt zu deinen Haaren.“

Wieder lächelte sie ihn schüchtern an.

„Lucius, meinst du... meinst du, ich könnte mal...?“ begann sie zaghaft, brach dann jedoch ab und sah ihn nur mit großen Augen an.

„Was, Melina?“

„Ich... na ja, ich...“, stotterte sie und sah dann wieder verlegen auf ihre Füße. Ihre Wangen röteten sich noch etwas mehr als vorhin. „Ach, nichts...!“

„Du kannst mich alles fragen“, meinte Lucius in freundlichem Ton und beugte sich ein wenig zu ihr hin. „Hab keine Angst, ich fresse dich schon nicht auf, Mädchen.“

Melina lachte ein wenig, blickte aber weiterhin ins Wasser. Sie schien zu überlegen. Dann meinte sie nach einer Weile, während der sie immer noch ihren Blick gesenkt hielt: „Vielleicht hat mein Bruder recht, wenn er sagt, dass ich viel närrisches Zeug von mir gebe...“

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es närrischer ist als das, was die meisten anderen Leute auch sagen“, erwiderte Lucius. „Also, Melina, was möchtest du von mir wissen?“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und flüsterte: „Du wirst mich gewiss auslachen...“

„Nein – Nein, ich werde nicht lachen. Ich verspreche es!“

Mittlerweile war Lucius doch recht neugierig geworden, was die Kleine von ihm wollte und weshalb es sie so verlegen machte. Sie schaute ihn jetzt erneut scheu an.

„Weißt du, deine Haare... sie sind so schön...“, wisperte sie.

Er schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf über diese Worte.

„Ich habe noch nie so helles Haar wie deines gesehen, Lucius“, fuhr sie leise fort. „Meist du... erlaubst du vielleicht, dass... dass ich es... berühre?“

Er starrte sie erst einen Augenblick überrascht an, dann lachte er verhalten. So einen merkwürdigen Wunsch hatte er nicht erwartet. Dieses Mädchen war einfach zu drollig.

Grinsend senkte er ihr sein Haupt entgegen und meinte: „Bitte!“

Melina schien zunächst sehr überrascht zu sein, dann jedoch hob sie ihre rechte Hand und strich ihm behutsam über das kurzgeschnittene Haar.

„Sie fühlen sich weich an“, murmelte sie und strich noch einmal darüber. Sie lächelte. „Du hast wirklich schönes Haar... so hell wie die Sonnenstrahlen...“

„Jetzt ist es aber gut“, meinte er und hob seinen Kopf wieder. Dabei sah er ihr direkt in die Augen. Sie waren groß und dunkel. Schöne schwarze Seen, in denen man sich verlieren konnte, wenn man nicht aufpasste. Unwillkürlich hob nun auch er seine Hand und strich ihr über die Wange. Mit solch einer Reaktion schien die kleine Griechin nicht gerechnet zu haben. Erschrocken wich sie ein wenig zurück.

„Na, na, Melina!“ ermahnte er sie mit leichter Ironie in der Stimme. „Zuerst solch ungewöhnliche Wünsche äußern und dann Angst davor haben, selbst berührt zu werden?“

„Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet“, entschuldigte sie sich und sah ihn mit ernstem Blick an. „Tut mir leid, Lucius, ich bin so etwas nicht gewohnt...“

„Tatsächlich nicht?“ wunderte sich der Römer. „Du bist doch sicher schon verlobt?“

„Nein, das kann man eigentlich nicht sagen“, erklärte sie. „Mein Vater möchte zwar, dass ich einen bestimmten Mann heirate, aber ich kann den Kerl nicht ausstehen.“

„Hast du das deinem Vater gesagt, Melina?“

„Ja“, sie nickte, ohne zu lächeln. „Aber er meinte, ich solle ihn erstmal besser kennenlernen.“

„Das klingt doch vernünftig“, meinte Lucius.

„Aber er ist mir von seiner ganzen Art her zuwider“, antwortete das Mädchen und blickte ihren Gesprächspartner traurig an. „Viel lieber möchte ich jemanden heiraten, den ich gern habe und der mir gefällt.“

Sie senkte den Blick erneut auf das Wasser und murmelte: „Eigentlich dürfte ich ja keine Forderungen an einen Mann stellen, aber... es ist doch bestimmt schöner, mit jemandem zusammen zu sein, den man richtig gern hat, oder?“

„Ja, das ist es“, stimmte Lucius ihr zu. „In Rom hält man das auch für das Beste, weshalb kaum ein Mann seine Tochter zwingen würde, jemanden zu heiraten, den sie absolut nicht mag.“

Melina schwieg. Sie schien immer noch bedrückt zu sein.

„Du solltest noch einmal mit deinem Vater sprechen, Melina“, meinte er in tröstendem Ton. „Ich bin sicher, dass er dich versteht.“

„Ich wünschte, es wäre so, aber das ist es nicht“, murmelte sie traurig. Jetzt erst schaute sie wieder zu Lucius hoch. „Er sagt, dass ich bestimmte Pflichten hätte und mich fügen solle. Weißt du, ich bin seine einzige Tochter.“

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf und schenkte dem jungen Mädchen einen mitleidigen Blick. Die Griechen waren schon ein seltsames Volk. Einerseits besaßen sie eine hohe Kultur, die bewunderungswürdig war, doch andererseits unterdrückten sie ihre Frauen und Töchter. Keine besonders gute Grundlage für eine Ehe. Wie sollten Menschen ihre Zuneigung füreinander entdecken und sich schließlich mit Liebe und Respekt begegnen, wenn nicht wenigstens Sympathie auf beiden Seiten vorhanden war?

„Was sagt eigentlich dein zukünftiger Ehemann dazu, Melina?“

„Ach, der!“ meinte das Mädchen wegwerfend. „Der sieht nur die Vorteile in einer Verbindung unserer beiden Familien. Für mich interessiert der sich überhaupt nicht. Er hat mich noch kein einziges Mal richtig betrachtet, sonst hätte ihn meine große Nase sicher abgeschreckt.“

„Was? Deine große Nase?“

Die Andeutung eines amüsierten Lächelns umspielte Lucius’ Mundwinkel, während er sich seine junge Gesprächspartnerin genauer ansah.

„Du hast keine große Nase“, stellte er fest und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf sein Riechorgan. „Das hier, Melina, das ist eine große Nase.“

„Ach, Lucius, du musst mich nicht aus Freundlichkeit belügen. Ich weiß, dass meine Nase zu groß ist. Mein Bruder hat das auch gesagt.“

„Ich bin sicher, dein Bruder wollte dich nur ärgern, Melina. Deine Nase ist in Ordnung.“

„Findest du das wirklich?“

Das Mädchen sah den Römer unsicher an. Dieser lächelte und gab ihr mit einem Finger einen Stups auf die Nase.

„Aber ja, Melina. Du hast ein niedliches Knollennäschen. Etwas anderes würde auch gar nicht zu dir passen... du bist ein hübsches Mädchen.“

„Du findest mich hübsch, Lucius?“

Die junge Griechin schien wirklich erstaunt zu sein. Lucius konnte es kaum glauben. Offenbar hatte ihr kein Mensch aus ihrem Umkreis je gesagt, wie anziehend sie wirkte. Er beugte sich wieder ein wenig näher zu ihr herab und antwortete in ruhigem Ton: „Ja, du bist sehr hübsch. Lass dir bloß von niemandem das Gegenteil einreden.“

Melinas Wangen röteten sich erneut. Sie senkte den Blick und lächelte. Dann schaute sie ihn wieder an und schwieg. Er konnte nicht anders, als ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken. Dabei fühlte er, wie heiß ihre mittlerweile rotglühende Wange war.

„Oh, Lucius“, hauchte sie kaum hörbar. Als er ihr über das Haar strich, schien sie jedoch wieder zu sich zu kommen. „Ach, das dürfen wir nicht...“

Sie zog ihre Füße aus dem Wasser, schnappte sich ihren Kapuzenumhang und trocknete sie damit ab. Dann schlüpfte sie schnell in ihre Schuhe und erhob sich.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen“, entschuldigte sie sich. Ein unüberhörbares Bedauern klang in ihrer Stimme. Ihr Blick war wieder traurig. „Es war schön, dich kennenzulernen, Lucius!“

Ehe er noch etwas erwidern konnte, hatte sie ihren Umhang übergeworfen, ihr Haupt mit der Kapuze verhüllt und war zwischen zwei Bäumen verschwunden.

Lucius seufzte. Er würde die kleine Griechin wahrscheinlich nie wiedersehen. Schade, denn ihre Gegenwart hatte ihm seinen Aufenthalt gerade etwas versüßt und die Zeit mit ihr war viel zu kurz gewesen. Nun ja, vielleicht könnte er sich später in einem Bordell trösten, sobald er das Gespräch mit dem Statthalter hinter sich gebracht hatte. Doch er wusste bereits jetzt, dass die Aufgabe, die vor ihm lag, äußerst unangenehm werden könnte...

 

=<>=<>=<>=

 

Melina eilte mit pochendem Herzen den verschlungenen Waldpfad zurück, der sie in den Garten ihres Elternhauses führte. Die Begegnung mit dem schönen, goldhaarigen Römer hatte sie doch sehr verwirrt. Dieser Lucius schien zu der Truppe zu gehören, die Fabius Maiorus Graeccus aus Rom angefordert hatte. Ihr Vater und einige andere der reichen Großgrundbesitzer hatten sich nämlich zusammengeschlossen und Fabius dazu aufgefordert, mit seinen Leuten aus Attika zu verschwinden.

Natürlich hatte sich Fabius nicht darauf eingelassen, worauf es zu einigen heftigen Kämpfen zwischen den römischen Besatzern und den griechischen Männern kam. Obwohl beide Seiten empfindliche Verluste erlitten, errangen die Römer einen strategischen Vorteil, da sie sich den Zugang zu allen Häfen erkämpften und diese besetzt hielten. Nur deswegen herrschte im Moment ein Waffenstillstand zwischen den attischen Bürgern und den römischen Besatzern.

Die Spione ihres Vaters berichteten jedoch, dass Fabius Boten nach Rom gesandt hatte, um den Imperator um Verstärkung gegen die Aufständischen zu bitten; und nun musste eine Legion bereits ganz in der Nähe sein, sonst wäre ihr Lucius nicht begegnet.

Melina wusste, dass es ihr eigentlich verboten war, das Grundstück zu verlassen, da sich die Stadt im Kriegszustand befand, aber ihre Sehnsucht danach, wenigstens einmal am Tag für sich allein zu sein, war größer als die Angst vor der Strafe durch ihren Vater oder davor, den Römern in die Hände zu fallen. Und so schlich sie wie bisher an ihren geheimen Lieblingsplatz im Wald, um im Fluss zu baden oder wenigstens einmal ihre Füße in das herrlich kalte Wasser zu tauchen. Bislang war sie dank der Hilfe der alten Quella, ihrer Amme, die jedes Mal, wenn sie verschwunden war, behauptete, ihr >Lämmchen< hätte sich wegen Kopfschmerzen hingelegt, nicht erwischt worden. Melina mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie zornig ihr Vater werden würde, sollte er je herausbekommen, dass sie heimlich allein das Haus verließ. Doch glücklicherweise ahnte er bis heute nichts von ihrer Lieblingsstelle im Wald, da es ein Geheimnis zwischen ihr und Quella geblieben war.

Der alten Amme passte Melinas Verhalten zwar auch nicht und sie bat sie immer wieder eindringlich, endlich davon abzulassen, den verborgenen Fluss aufzusuchen, doch das Mädchen wollte nichts davon wissen. Dieser Ort war ihr seit dem Tod ihrer Mutter vor zwei Jahren eine Stätte der Ruhe und Zuflucht geworden, an dem sie allein sein wollte.

Ihre Mutter war durch die Geburt ihres jüngsten Sohnes dermaßen geschwächt gewesen, dass sie ein paar Tage später starb. Ein Verlust, über den Melina niemand hinwegtrösten konnte.

Umso bitterer traf es sie, als ihr Vater letztes Jahr wieder heiratete. Er hatte es aus politischen Gründen getan, um einen starken Verbündeten für seinen Widerstand gegen die römischen Besatzer zu gewinnen. An Megara, der Schwester seines Bundesgenossen, einer dünnen Frau mit spitzem Kinn und ebensolcher Nase, lag ihm nicht viel. Er kümmerte sich kaum um sie und bekam deshalb auch nicht mit, wie gehässig und bösartig Megara innerhalb des Hauses zu den Sklaven und vor allem zu ihr war. Melina erschrak, als sie sah, mit welch giftigen Blicken die Stiefmutter ihren kleinen Bruder Kimon bedachte, der aufgrund dessen sofort zu weinen begann und in Quellas Arme flüchtete.

Jedenfalls war die neue Frau ihres Vaters bei niemandem besonders beliebt und Quella meinte, man müsse sich vor ihr in Acht nehmen.

Seit ein paar Tagen wusste Melina, dass Quella mit dieser Warnung recht gehabt hatte. Ihr Vater hatte sie zu einem Gespräch unter vier Augen zu sich gebeten. Dabei erklärte er ihr, dass er sich unlängst mit Megara unterhalten und diese ihn darauf hingewiesen hätte, wie vorteilhaft es doch wäre, wenn die Verwandtschaft zwischen ihm und ihrem Bruder Alexandros noch weiter gefestigt würde. Scheinbar hielt ihr Vater das für eine gute Idee, denn er eröffnete ihr, dass er sie mit Alexandros verheiraten wolle. Entsetzt hatte Melina dies abgelehnt und erklärt, dass der Bruder ihrer Stiefmutter ihr zuwider wäre. In strengem Ton ermahnte sie daraufhin der Vater, dass sie ihm zu gehorchen habe. Eine Verbindung ihrer beiden Familien sei ein großer Vorteil und Alexandros von guter Familie. Sie würde ihn sicherlich schätzen lernen, wenn sie ihn erst einmal besser kennengelernt habe.

Unter Tränen war Melina damals in ihr Gemach zurückgekehrt und hatte sich bei Quella ausgeweint. Die alte Amme konnte ihr aber auch keinen Trost geben, denn sie räumte ein, dass eine Tochter dem Vater gehorchen müsse und ihr wohl nichts anderes übrig bliebe, als Alexandros’ Frau zu werden.

Melina bat daraufhin ihren älteren Bruder Leandros, den Vater umzustimmen. Er versuchte es auch, aber Theodoros blieb hart. Das lag nicht zuletzt an Megara, die in letzter Zeit kaum von der Seite ihres Ehemannes wich und meinte, dass Kinder ihrem Vater vorbehaltlos zu gehorchen hätten und Melina, die sowieso viel zu sehr verwöhnt worden sei, sich zu fügen habe.

„Unsere Stiefmutter hat großen Einfluss auf Vater“, erklärte Leandros ihr dann später. „Sie hat nicht nur einen mächtigen Bruder, weshalb Vater sie überhaupt zur Frau genommen hat, sondern ist auch noch guter Hoffnung, was ihn überglücklich macht. Ich fürchte, du musst dich damit abfinden, Alexandros zu heiraten. Tut mir leid, Melina. Wenn ich einen Ausweg wüsste, würde ich diese Hochzeit verhindern.“

Nun ja, ihr Bruder hatte wenigstens versucht, Vater umzustimmen. Ihre einzige Hoffnung war nur noch, dass der Widerstand ihres Vaters, seines Verbündeten und ihrer Anhänger von den römischen Besatzern gebrochen wurde. Vielleicht machte dies die Hochzeitspläne ihres Vaters zunichte und sie konnte wieder unbeschwert leben.

Wer konnte es ihr also verdenken, dass sie ihren Lieblingsort im Wald aufsuchte, um dort eine Weile vor den Widrigkeiten des Alltags und ihrer unerfreulichen Zukunft an der Seite Alexandros’ zu flüchten?

Ein bitteres Lächeln umspielte Melinas Mund, als sie daran dachte, wie sehr ihr Vater toben würde, wenn er heute gesehen hätte, wie sie mit einem römischen Offizier zusammen am Ufer des kleinen Flusses gesessen und ihre Füße im Wasser gekühlt hatte. Jeder Römer galt ihm als hassenswerter Feind – und dabei hatten die Athener lange Zeit in friedlicher Koexistenz mit ihren Besatzern gelebt, die ihnen viel Freiheit ließen und ihre Kultur sogar dermaßen bewunderten, dass die meisten Römer griechisch sprachen. Sie schienen ein offenes Volk zu sein, weshalb Melina es nicht verstand, dass einige ihrer Landsleute sich strikt weigerten, die lateinische Sprache zu erlernen, obwohl dies Pflicht war und das Zusammenleben mit den Besatzern wesentlich erleichterte.

Ihr jedenfalls waren die Römer sehr sympathisch – und dieser Lucius war so freundlich gewesen. Er war ein sehr viel angenehmerer Zeitgenosse als der überhebliche Alexandros, der ebenso hässlich war wie seine spitzgesichtige Schwester.

Ach, wenn dieser unsinnige Krieg nicht wäre, könnten sie und Lucius bestimmt gute Freunde werden. Er gefiel ihr außerordentlich gut. Ein großer, kräftiger Mann, bei dem sich gewiss jede Frau gut geschützt fühlte. Schade, dass sie ihn wohl nie wiedersehen würde.

Mit traurigem Blick erschien sie an die Gartenpforte, an der Quella schon mit besorgtem Gesicht auf sie wartete.

„Endlich seid Ihr da, kleine Herrin“, flüsterte sie. „Euer Vater hat Euch vor einer halben Stunde zu sich gebeten und mittlerweile schon dreimal einen Sklaven geschickt, der fragte, wo ihr denn bliebet. Der Herr ist ziemlich ungehalten. Es muss um etwas sehr Wichtiges gehen, denn der Sklave erzählte mir, dass Euer Vater die ganze Familie sprechen wolle.“

„Wenn es so ist, sollten wir meinen Vater nicht länger warten lassen“, erwiderte Melina. „Komm, Quella, begleite mich zu ihm!“

„Aber Ihr könnt doch nicht so vor ihm erscheinen“, protestierte die Alte. „Euer Umhang ist unten ziemlich schmutzig.“

„Das lass nur meine Sorge sein, Quella! Komm jetzt, mein Vater wartet!“

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[1] Legatus Legiones = Anführer einer Armee (entspricht in etwa dem modernen Begriff „General“)

 


	2. Chapter 2

Erleichtert blickte Fabius Maiorus Graeccus, der römische Statthalter von Attika, auf, als man ihm meldete, dass Lucius Marcellus, der einen Ruf als erfolgreicher Stratege genoss, angekommen war. Einen Augenblick später trat der Offizier in sein Zimmer und begrüßte ihn.

„Jupiter sei gedankt, dass Ihr so schnell hier sein konntet, Legatus“, erwiderte Fabius, der bei seinem Eintritt vom Stuhl aufgesprungen war.

„Nun, Fabius, Ihr habt Verstärkung angefordert, weil Ihr mit den aufständischen Einheimischen nicht fertig werdet?“ fragte Lucius. „Darf ich die näheren Umstände dieser Rebellion gegen Rom erfahren?“

„Wie Euch sicher bekannt ist, herrschte seit vielen Jahren Frieden in dieser Region. Doch vor etwa drei Monaten begann Theodoros Aigikoreus, der einflussreichste und mächtigste Mann dieser Stadt, öffentlich das Imperium zu kritisieren“, erklärte ihm Fabius in aufgeregtem Ton.

„Aha! Und aus welchem Grund?“

„Er behauptete, die Steuern wären zu hoch - und außerdem stünde es uns Römern gar nicht zu, von den Athenern Geld zu fordern. Wir wären Barbaren, die hier nichts zu suchen hätten. Attika dürfe nur von Athenern regiert werden. Alles andere wäre unrechtmäßig. Sie fordern die Freiheit von Rom!“

Aufgeregt begann Fabius, im Zimmer hin und her zu laufen. Schließlich blieb er vor Lucius stehen und sah ihn mit hochrotem Kopf an, als er fortfuhr: „Natürlich habe ich Theodoros zunächst ermahnt, seine Zunge im Zaum zu halten, doch das entlockte ihm nur ein verächtliches Lachen. Dann forderte er mich in einem impertinenten Ton auf, mit meinen Truppen sofort Attika zu verlassen!“

„Dieser Mann scheint den Verstand verloren zu haben“, meinte Lucius. „Ist ihm denn nicht klar, dass wir sein Volk besiegt haben und ihm auch jetzt noch zahlenmäßig überlegen sind?“

„Unterschätzt den Widerstandsgeist dieser Athener nicht, Legatus“, erwiderte Fabius. „Theodoros ist von altem Adel, obwohl das eigentlich in der Polis keine Rolle spielen sollte. Dennoch ist die Familie Aigikoreus sehr angesehen, so dass es Theodoros gelungen ist, fast die gesamten Einwohner Attikas auf seine Seite zu ziehen und einen regionalen Krieg anzuzetteln. Wir waren gezwungen, gegen Leute zu kämpfen, mit denen wir bis vor kurzem noch in bestem Einvernehmen zusammengelebt haben.“

„Es ist euch aber nicht gelungen, die Rebellen zu besiegen?“

„Allem Anschein nach haben die reichen Bürger Attikas heimlich für eine gründliche, militärische Ausbildung ihrer Landsleute gesorgt. Wir können davon ausgehen, dass dieser Aufstand von langer Hand geplant ist und die Provokation Theodoros’ vor drei Monaten mit voller Absicht erfolgte. Die Anführer der Rebellion mussten sich sehr sicher sein, uns besiegen zu können. Das ist ihnen zwar nicht gelungen, aber wir konnten sie bislang auch nicht bezwingen. Im Moment herrscht zwischen uns Waffenstillstand, aber der Aufruhr kann jederzeit wieder losbrechen. Deshalb brauchte ich unbedingt Verstärkung. Ich hoffe, wir können die Rebellion jetzt niederschlagen.“

„Glaubt Ihr, es wäre sinnvoll, Verhandlungen mit diesem Theodoros zu führen?“ fragte Lucius.

„Das habe ich schon versucht, aber er lehnt jedes Gespräch ab“, erklärte Fabius. „Die einzige Antwort, die ich von ihm durch Boten erhielt, war die Aufforderung, Attika zu verlassen. Es gehöre den freien Bürgern Athens.“

„Es ist schon recht merkwürdig, dass nach all den Jahren des Friedens ein derart heftiger Aufstand ausbricht“, meinte Lucius nachdenklich und rieb sich das Kinn. Er sah den Statthalter eindringlich an. „Ihr könnt euch nicht erklären, was der Grund dafür ist?“

„Vermutlich hat die reiche Ernte der letzten zwanzig Jahre die Oberschicht derart übermütig werden lassen, dass sie jetzt glaubt, ihre Götter wären wieder auf ihrer Seite. Vielleicht sind diese Leute davon überzeugt, dass es ihnen nun auch gelingen wird, uns aus dem Land zu vertreiben“, mutmaßte Fabius. „Das darf ihnen nicht glücken, Legatus! Denn wenn das geschieht, war die Rebellion in Attika nur der Anfang eines griechischen Großaufstandes gegen Rom!“

„Es gilt also, die Wurzel allen Übels im Keim zu ersticken“, murmelte Lucius. „Das heißt, man muss die Oberschicht Attikas, und besonders deren Wortführer Theodoros, in die Schranken weisen, damit wieder Ruhe im Land einkehrt?“

„Genauso ist es, Legatus!“ bestätigte Fabius.

„Was für eine Verschwendung, dann gegen die einfach Bevölkerung zu kämpfen, nicht wahr?“ führte Lucius seine Gedanken weiter aus. „Wir sollten versuchen, ein solch sinnloses Blutbad zu vermeiden, das einzig und allein von der Oberschicht Attikas angezettelt wurde, um die alleinige Herrschaft an sich zu reißen. Denn darauf deuten seine Worte, dass Attika nur durch Athener regiert werden dürfe, doch klar hin.“

„Nun ja, da könntet Ihr recht haben, Legatus“, gab der Statthalter zu. „Aber wie ist ein Blutbad zu vermeiden? Die Bevölkerung ist gegen uns aufgewiegelt und Theodoros ist der Anführer der reichen Oberschicht, der jegliche Verhandlungen mit uns ablehnt. Glaubt mir, Legatus, die attischen Bürger sehen zu ihm auf und verehren ihn für seinen Mut, sich öffentlich gegen uns zu stellen und Freiheit zu fordern. Er hat einen starken Rückhalt von der Mehrheit der Einheimischen.“

„Wir werden die Oberschicht in die Knie zwingen, dann herrscht hier wieder Ruhe!“ erklärte Lucius mit harter Stimme. Als Fabius ihn fragend ansah, fuhr er in ernstem Ton fort: „Lasst sämtliche Stadtpläne und Grundrisse von den Häusern Attikas in mein Quartier bringen. Ich will sie zusammen mit meinen Offizieren studieren.“

„Was habt Ihr vor, Legatus?“

„Nun, Fabius, ich werde tun, was ich kann, um ein unnötiges Blutbad zu verhindern!“

 

=<>=<>=<>=

 

Melina war mit Quella gerade vom Garten durch ihr Gemach geeilt und trat nun auf den Flur hinaus, als ihr ein schmaler, schwarzhaariger Mann mit dünnem Bart unter seiner langen, spitzen Nase grinsend entgegenkam.

„Guten Tag, Melina“, begrüßte er sie mit schmieriger Stimme.

„Alexandros!“ erwiderte sie kühl und sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Was macht Ihr denn hier?“

„Da Euer Vater schon dreimal vergeblich einen Sklaven nach Euch schickte, habe ich mich bereit erklärt, selbst nach Euch zu sehen“, erklärte der Bruder ihrer Stiefmutter. „Freut mich, dass Ihr wohlauf zu sein scheint.“

„Ich leide oft unter starken Kopfschmerzen, wie man Euch vielleicht schon berichtet hat“, gab Melina zurück. „Es brauchte darum einige Zeit, bis ich aufstehen konnte, um der Bitte meines Vaters nachzukommen.“

„Ihr scheint merkwürdige Angewohnheiten zu haben, Melina“, gab Alexandros spöttisch zurück und ließ seinen Blick über ihren Körper gleiten, bis er am Ende des Umhangs angekommen war. „Friert Ihr denn so sehr, dass Ihr in Eurem Umhang schlafen müsst? Und der Dreck am Saum Eures Gewandes lässt darauf schließen, dass Ihr Schlafwandlerin seid.“

„Das geht Euch nichts an!“ herrschte das Mädchen ihn an.

„Nun, diesen Ton mir gegenüber werdet Ihr Euch abgewöhnen müssen, wenn wir erstmal miteinander verheiratet sind“, sagte Alexandros mit ironischer Stimme und grinste.

„Und wenn ich das nicht tue?“ fragte Melina mit lauerndem Unterton.

„Ich werde Euch schon zu zähmen wissen!“ gab der Bruder ihrer Stiefmutter gleichmütig zurück. „Ungehorsame Ehefrauen pflegt man zu züchtigen, dann werden sie sanft wie ein Lamm.“

„Das werdet Ihr nicht wagen, Alexandros! Ich bin die Tochter von Theodoros Aigikoreus, dem Sprecher des Volksrates!“

„Na und? Sobald wir verheiratet sind, bin ich Euer Herr, dem Ihr zu gehorchen habt. Euer Vater hat dann nichts mehr mit Euch zu tun, Melina.“

„Ich werde Euch niemals heiraten – niemals!“ rief das Mädchen aus.

Alexandros packte sie daraufhin plötzlich mit festem Griff an den Oberarmen, warf ihr einen zornigen Blick zu und zischte leise: „Du wirst mein sein, kleines Miststück! Deine Flausen treibe ich dir schon noch aus!“

„Nimm deine Hände von meiner Tochter!“ ertönte eine zornige Männerstimme, die Alexandros sofort herumfahren ließ, ohne dass er Melina losließ. Mit offenem Mund starrte er nun auf den erbosten, älteren Mann, der mit wütend zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen auf ihn zugeeilt kam.

Theodoros Aigikoreus, dem es seltsam schien, dass weder seine Tochter noch sein Schwager sich in dem großen Saal einfanden, in dem er ein Familientreffen angeordnet hatte, war voller Sorge aufgebrochen, um selbst nachzusehen, warum Melina, die meist eine gehorsame Tochter war, seiner mehrfachen Bitte nicht Folge leistete. Er hatte die letzten Worte seines Schwagers gehört und fand es ungeheuerlich, dass dieser sein Lieblingskind als Miststück bezeichnete. Sein Plan, Alexandros mit Melina zu verheiraten, starb im selben Augenblick. Das liebliche Mädchen war viel zu schade für einen Mann, der einen solch wertvollen Schatz wie sie nicht zu würdigen wusste. Einen kurzen Moment fragte Theodoros sich sogar, ob Alexandros wirklich ein guter Verbündeter für ihn war. Doch diesen Gedanken verwarf er gleich wieder. Immerhin hatte er es mit ihm an seiner Seite geschafft, einen starken Widerstand gegen die römischen Besatzer aufzubauen, so dass diese sogar gezwungen waren, Verstärkung aus Rom anzufordern.

Doch das war die eine Sache. Eine andere Sache war es, dass Alexandros seine Tochter gerade beleidigt hatte und sie immer noch mit seinen groben Händen so fest gepackt hielt, dass ihr mittlerweile Tränen in die Augen getreten waren.

„Wirst du wohl sofort meine Tochter loslassen?!“ befahl er seinem Schwager nochmals. Dieser schien endlich wieder zu sich zu kommen und löste sofort den Griff von Melinas Oberarmen.

„Tut mir leid“, sagte Alexandros nun zu Theodoros, ohne einen weiteren Blick an das Mädchen zu verschwenden. „Eure Tochter gab mir ungeziemende Widerworte und ich habe für einen Moment die Beherrschung verloren. Natürlich war das unverzeihlich von mir...“

„Warum haltet Ihr Euch überhaupt damit auf, ein längeres Gespräch mit meiner Tochter zu führen?“ brummte Theodoros missmutig, ohne weiter auf die Worte seines Schwagers einzugehen. „Ihr solltet lediglich nachsehen, was mit ihr los ist.“

„Wir waren gerade auf dem Weg zu Euch, Herr“, beeilte sich die alte Quella zu sagen.

„Nun gut, dann kommt endlich in den großen Saal!“ befahl Theodoros und kehrte dorthin zurück. Melina, Quella und Alexandros folgten ihm schweigend und setzten sich dann dort in den Kreis der bereits Anwesenden, der aus Leandros, dem kleinen Kimon, der schwangeren Megara sowie den ihnen nahestehenden Sklaven und Sklavinnen bestand.

Der Hausherr hatte sich mittlerweile wieder auf seinen Platz gesetzt und begann: „Ich habe euch zusammengerufen, um etwas Wichtiges mit euch zu besprechen. Wie ihr vielleicht mitbekommen habt, ist die angeforderte Legion aus Rom mittlerweile eingetroffen. Einer meiner Spione berichtete mir, dass der Legatus, der diese Einheit führt, durch Geschick und strategische Klugheit bisher immer siegreich aus allen Kämpfen hervorgegangen ist und als sehr harter Mann gilt. Wir haben also einen Gegner vor uns, den wir nicht unterschätzen dürfen. Vermutlich ist er sehr viel gefährlicher als Fabius Maiorus Graeccus. Daher halte ich es für angebracht, Melina und Kimon in eines meiner Häuser außerhalb der Stadt zu bringen, um sie vor dem Zugriff dieses Legatus zu schützen.“

„Das ist doch übertrieben!“ warf Megara ein. „Warum sollte ein römischer Offizier sich für die beiden Kinder interessieren?“

„Es ist bekannt, dass Römer Geiseln nehmen“, erklärte Theodoros. „Und bestimmt weiß dieser Legatus längst durch Fabius Maiorus Graeccus, dass ich der Wortführer der Widerstandsgruppe gegen die römischen Besatzer bin. Die Gefahr, dass er meine Kinder in seine Gewalt bringt, ist also sehr real, Megara.“

„Nun, dem kann man sehr leicht abhelfen“, erwiderte seine Frau leichthin. „Melina könnte auf der Stelle Alexandros heiraten, dann wäre er ihr Vormund und sie für die Römer völlig uninteressant. Zudem könnten die beiden Kimon als ihr gemeinsames Kind ausgeben und ihn mit in Alexandros’ Haus nehmen.“

Melina starrte ihre Stiefmutter mit entsetztem Ausdruck an. Gerade eben war sie noch erleichtert gewesen über das Erscheinen ihres Vaters und glaubte, dieser würde eventuell sogar davon absehen, sie mit Alexandros zu verheiraten. Aber Megaras Vorschlag klang viel zu vernünftig, um ihn von der Hand zu weisen!

„Eine solch überstürzte Heirat halte ich für keine gute Idee!“ widersprach Theodoros jedoch entgegen ihrer Befürchtung und das Mädchen fühlte, wie ihr ein Stein vom Herzen fiel. „Außerdem bin ich mir gar nicht mehr sicher, ob eine Hochzeit zwischen Melina und deinem Bruder so wünschenswert ist.“

„Aber weshalb denn nicht?!“ fuhr Alexandros jetzt auf. „Ich bin eine überaus gute Partie und durchaus standesgemäß!“

„Das ist richtig“, gab Theodoros in ruhigem Ton zu. „Aber ich glaube, Melina ist noch zu jung, um zu heiraten.“

„Zu jung!“ schnaubte Megara verächtlich. „Es gibt Mädchen, die viel früher verheiratet wurden.“

„Melina versteht sich nun einmal nicht so gut mit Alexandros“, erklärte Theodoros daraufhin in strengem Ton. „Und jetzt möchte ich kein weiteres Wort mehr über diese Angelegenheit hören. Morgen früh reisen Melina und Kimon ab.“

 

=<>=<>=<>=

 

Megara hatte sich nach der Familienzusammenkunft in ihr Gemach zurückgezogen. Sie war verärgert, da sie den Plan, den sie mit ihrem Bruder geschmiedet hatte, gefährdet sah. Sein Bündnis mit dem alten Theodoros Aigikoreus sowie die Ehe mit Melina hätten Alexandros den Weg dazu geebnet, eines Tages den Platz seines derzeitigen Schwagers einzunehmen.

Sie selbst erwartete ein Kind von Theodoros; und seitdem ihr älterer Ehemann das wusste, hatte sich seine anfängliche Gleichgültigkeit ihr gegenüber in liebevolle Aufmerksamkeit verwandelt. Er hörte ihr zu, wenn sie etwas sagte, und las ihr fast jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab, so glücklich war er darüber, noch einmal Vater zu werden. Sogar in familiären Angelegenheiten fragte er sie nun verstärkt um Rat. Sollte sie ihm einen Sohn schenken, wäre ihre Machtposition innerhalb der Familie vollkommen gefestigt. Dann mussten sie und Alexandros sich nur noch Gedanken darüber machen, wie sie mit den drei Kindern aus Theodoros’ erster Ehe verfahren sollten. Am schwierigsten würde es sich bei Leandros, dem ältesten Sohn und legitimen Erben, gestalten. Er war ein gut ausgebildeter, geschickter Kämpfer, und ihnen fehlte bis jetzt ein Plan, um ihn aus dem Weg zu räumen. Bei seinen zwei jüngeren Geschwistern sah dies anders aus: Den zweijährigen Kimon könnte man leicht mit Hilfe von Gift beseitigen und es wie Fieber aussehen lassen, und Melina erwartete nach der Hochzeit mit Alexandros die starke Hand ihres Ehemannes, wenn sie keine gehorsame Gattin sein sollte. Schon sehr bald würde das zarte Mädchen sich unterordnen und widerstandslos alles tun, was Alexandros von ihr verlangte.

Doch die plötzliche Weigerung Theodoros’, seine einzige Tochter mit dem Schwager zu verheiraten, durchkreuzte ihren schönen Plan.

Megara starrte böse vor sich hin. Sie verstand nicht, weshalb ihr Mann den Vorschlag einer sofortigen Heirat zwischen Melina und Alexandros abgelehnt hatte. Dabei war sie so sicher gewesen, dass er ihn freudig aufnahm. Gerade heute Morgen noch gab er seiner Hoffnung Ausdruck, Melina bald an der Seite Alexandros’ als strahlende Braut zu sehen. Was war nur passiert?

Megara hörte sich nähernde Schritte und schaute sich erwartungsvoll um. Gerade eben trat Theodoros mit ärgerlicher Miene in ihr Zimmer.

„Was ist los?“ fragte Megara erstaunt.

„Melina will morgen nicht abreisen“, brummte ihr Mann und setzte sich neben sie.

„So? Warum denn nicht?“

Einen kurzen Augenblick schöpfte Megara wieder Hoffnung, dass ihr Plan doch noch gelingen könnte.

„Findet mein Vorschlag, Alexandros zu heiraten, am Ende etwa die Zustimmung deiner Tochter?“

„Nein, das ist es nicht“, erklärte Theodoros missmutig. „Morgen ist der Todestag ihrer Mutter und sie will mit ihren Brüdern deren Grab besuchen, um ihr Speise- und Trankopfer darzubringen, wie es sich gehört.“

„Nun, sie tut nur ihre Pflicht“, meinte Megara und lächelte. „Solltest du deine Kinder nicht zum Grab deiner verstorbenen Ehefrau begleiten?“

„Das würde ich tun, wenn die Zeiten andere wären“, sagte Theodoros und seufzte. „Doch im Moment ist es viel zu gefährlich, sich auf den Friedhof zu begeben. Vergiss nicht, dass eine römische Legion sich vor den Toren der Stadt befindet und zum Teil schon die Besatzungskräfte innerhalb Attikas verstärkt hat, wie man mir berichtete.“

„Aber die Römer werden niemanden angreifen, der den Friedhof aufsucht, um den Jahrestag eines Ahnen zu begehen“, wandte Megara ein, während ein gehässiges Lächeln sich über ihr Gesicht verbreitete. Ihr Mann, der seinen Blick traurig zu Boden gerichtet hatte, merkte davon allerdings nichts. Natürlich wusste Megara, wie sehr Theodoros seine erste Frau geliebt hatte und deshalb auch an seiner Tochter hing, die ihr wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war.

„Ich finde, du solltest deinen Kindern erlauben, ihre tote Mutter zu ehren. Leandros wird schon auf seine beiden jüngeren Geschwister aufpassen. Nach dem Totenopfer und den dazugehörigen Gebeten kann er Melina und Kimon ja zu einem deiner Landhäuser bringen. Es wird bestimmt nichts passieren.“

„So? Meinst du wirklich, Megara?“ fragte Theodoros und sah zu seiner jungen Gattin auf, die ihn aufmunternd anlächelte und nickte.

„Man muss die Toten ehren!“ ermahnte sie ihn in ernstem Ton, worauf er ihre Hand ergriff und sie küsste.

„Ja, du hast natürlich recht“, murmelte er. „Also gut, dann werde ich es jetzt den Kindern sagen. Es ist ja einerlei, ob sie etwas später in dem Landhaus ankommen.“

Megara lächelte zufrieden. Sobald ihr Ehemann aufgestanden und ihr Gemach verlassen hatte, ergriff sie die kleine Glocke, die vor ihr auf dem Tisch stand, und schüttelte sie leicht. Gleich darauf erschien einer ihrer Sklaven.

„Hör zu, du musst meinem Bruder eine wichtige Nachricht überbringen“, erklärte sie leise, beugte sich dann vor zu seinem Ohr und flüsterte ihm etwas hinein...

 

=<>=<>=<>=

 

Nachdem man ihm die angeforderten Pläne in sein Quartier gebracht hatte, rief Lucius seine Unteroffiziere zu sich und besprach sich ausführlich mit ihnen, bevor sie sich dann gemeinsam daran machten, die Pläne gewissenhaft zu studieren. Aufgrund dessen wussten die Unteroffiziere nach einigen Stunden dann genau über die Pläne ihres Legaten Bescheid und waren dazu bereit, sie auf seinen Befehl hin in die Tat umzusetzen.

Mittlerweile war es Abend geworden und Lucius empfahl seinen Offizieren, ihre jeweiligen Soldaten für die morgige Operation vorzubereiten und sich dann zur Ruhe zu begeben. Im Morgengrauen sollten sie damit beginnen, heimlich die Häuser der vornehmen Athener zu überwachen. Er selbst wollte zusammen mit dem Statthalter morgen noch einmal den Wortführer der Rebellen aufsuchen, um ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen. Sollte dies nicht gelingen, würde auf sein Zeichen hin das vereinbarte Fanfarensignal ertönen, und die herrschende Schicht Athens würde eine äußerst unangenehme Überraschung erleben.

Müde zog sich Lucius auf sein Nachtlager zurück. Oh, er hasste es, durch die Uneinsichtigkeit einiger störrischer Männer eventuell dazu gezwungen zu sein, Unschuldige in diesen Machtkampf mit hineinzuziehen. Aber nach allem, was ihm Fabius von diesem Theodoros erzählt hatte, würde ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben.

Ihm fiel die kleine Melina wieder ein. Ob sie die Tochter eines vornehmen Atheners war? Wenn er nach ihrer Kleidung ginge, musste er diese Frage zu seinem Bedauern bejahen. Dennoch hoffte er, sie verschonen zu können... wenn sie sich versteckte und sich damit dem Zugriff seiner Leute entzog, würde er nicht nach ihr suchen lassen...

„Oh, ihr Götter“, flehte Lucius in Gedanken. „Bitte, wendet alles zum Guten, damit ich die Unschuldigen verschone... bitte, lasst Melina irgendwo anders Zuflucht finden als in Athen.“

 


	3. Chapter 3

Bereits am frühen Vormittag des nächsten Tages fand sich auf dem außerhalb von Athen liegenden Friedhof eine kleine Versammlung um eine schmale, hohe Grabstele, die das Relief einer jungen Frau zeigte. Darunter stand eingemeißelt der Name CORA.

Melina liefen genauso wie letztes Jahr die Tränen übers Gesicht. Die alljährlichen Opfer, welche man am Todestag eines nahen Angehörigen darbringen musste, machten ihr wieder einmal deutlich, dass ihre Mutter aus dem Leben geschieden und unwiederbringlich fort war.

Neben ihr sprach Leandros die Gebete für die Tote, pries sie als gute Ehefrau und Mutter und flehte die Götter der Unterwelt an, die Verstorbene im Schoß der Erde ihren Frieden finden zu lassen. Danach reichte ihm eine Sklavin eine goldene Schale mit Honigkuchen, worauf sich Leandros vor die Grabstele niederkniete und die durchlöcherte Schale in die Erde drückte.

„Oh Hades und Persephone“, sagte er dabei laut. „Ihr göttliches Paar der Unterwelt, seid gepriesen dafür, dass ihr allen Toten Obdach in eurem Reich gewährt. Habt Dank für diese letzte Zuflucht. Wir bitten euch, nehmt diese kleine Gabe huldvoll an!“

Die Umstehenden murmelten ebenfalls ein Gebet und dankten den Göttern der Unterwelt für ihre Gnade. Danach trat Quella neben ihre junge Herrin, die sich nun auch auf die Knie sinken ließ und von ihr eine silberne Schale, die ebenfalls am Boden mit Löchern versehen war, entgegennahm. Sie drückte sie neben das Speiseopfer für die Götter der Unterwelt in die Erde, ergriff eine kleine Karaffe, die ihr eine andere Sklavin reichte, und goss die darin befindliche Flüssigkeit in das silberne Gefäß, während sie sprach: „Oh Hades und Persephone, wir bitten euch, trinkt einen Schluck dieses guten Weines zum Dank dafür, dass ihr Cora in euer Reich aufnahmt.“

Nun ließen sich die übrigen Anwesenden um die Grabstele nieder und drückten jeweils eine Schale in die Erde. Manche dieser Schalen enthielten Lebensmittel, andere hingegen waren leer und wurden mit Milch oder Wein gefüllt. Nachdem das geschehen war, baten alle das göttliche Paar der Unterwelt, mit der lieben Verstorbenen ein Festmahl zu begehen.

Schließlich kniete sich der zweijährige Kimon zwischen Melina und Leandros, legte einen kleinen Blumenkranz vor die Grabstele seiner Mutter, murmelte: „Danke!“ und schob dann seine kleinen Händchen jeweils in eine Hand seiner älteren Geschwister.

Dies war das Zeichen für alle an dem Trauerritual Beteiligten, sich an den Händen zu fassen und gemeinschaftlich ein Gebet für die Verstorbene zu sprechen. Danach war die gesamte Zeremonie abgeschlossen und man erhob sich, um dem Ausgang des Friedhofs zuzustreben, wo bereits eine große Rheda [1] stand, die sie hergebracht hatte und mit der man nun in das Landhaus von Theodoros, das sich an der Grenze zu Böotien befand, weiterfahren wollte.

Melina war bereits mit Quella, die den kleinen Kimon auf den Armen trug, in das Fahrzeug eingestiegen, als sie hörte, dass von draußen wildes Geschrei ertönte. Neugierig schaute sie aus dem Fenster und sah, dass etwa zehn Reiter, deren Gesichter derart verhüllt waren, dass man nur ihre Augen sah, mit schwingenden Schwertern auf die kleine Reisegesellschaft zurasten und begannen, den Begleittrupp, der von Leandros angeführt wurde, anzugreifen.

„Schnell! Schnell! Kommt rein!“ schrie Quella ängstlich den vier anderen Sklavinnen zu, die sich noch vor der Rheda befanden und wie gelähmt auf das Schauspiel starrten, das ihnen die Kämpfenden boten. Der Ruf der alten Amme brachte die Frauen jedoch wieder zu sich und sie stiegen hastig in den Wagen ein und schlossen die Türen.

„Herrin, bitte schließt das Fenster!“ flehte Quelle ihren Schützling an, aber Melina, die ungläubig beobachtete, was sich neben ihnen abspielte, schüttelte den Kopf. Es war ihr unmöglich, ihren Bruder aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Oh Eirene!“ flehte sie in Gedanken. „Bitte, vertreibe doch endlich den Geist des Krieges aus Attika! Überrede Ares, in Aphrodites Armen zu ruhen, damit endlich wieder Frieden im Lande herrscht! Nur du vermagst dies zu vollbringen, große Eirene.“ [2]

„Oh Nike! Oh Ares!“ hörte sie plötzlich hinter sich die angstvollen Stimmen der vier Sklavinnen. „Schenkt unserem jungen Herrn Leandros den Sieg über seine Feinde!“ [3]

Im selben Augenblick sah Melina, dass ihr älterer Bruder seinem Gegner das Schwert in die Brust rammte. Der dermaßen tödlich Getroffene fiel vom Pferd und blieb regungslos liegen. Die übrigen verhüllten Reiter schrieen auf, sobald sie das bemerkten, und ergriffen die Flucht, zumal sich der kleinen Reisegesellschaft in schnellem Tempo eine Reiterstaffel der römischen Besatzer näherte. Leandros, der sie auch bemerkte, sah ihnen mit gleichmütigem Gesicht entgegen. Quella und die vier Sklavinnen hingegen verkrochen sich ängstlich in die Ecken der Rheda, während Melina, die keinerlei Furcht vor den Römern hatte, weiterhin aus dem Fenster schaute. Sie bemerkte erstaunt, dass Leandros seinen Umhang mit der linken Hand ergriffen hatte und ihn fest an die Brust gedrückt hielt, während er Grüße mit den Römern austauschte.

„Wir haben von weitem gesehen, dass Ihr überfallen wurdet, und sind so schnell, wie es uns möglich war, zu Euch geeilt, um Euch zu helfen“, erklärte der Anführer des Reitertrupps, während er mit unverkennbarem Bedauern auf die drei toten Sklaven blickte, die sich tapfer gegen die Angreifer zur Wehr gesetzt hatten. „Für Eure Untergebenen kommt leider jede Hilfe zu spät. Tut uns sehr leid, junger Herr. Können wir Euch in irgendeiner Weise behilflich sein ?“

„Nein, aber ich danke Euch für das Angebot“, erwiderte Leandros. „Uns bleibt nichts weiter zu tun, als die Toten zu begraben.“

Der junge Grieche nickte den übrig gebliebenen Sklaven zu, die sich nun daranmachten, ihre Gefährten von der Straße auf den Wegesrand zu betten, der sich vor der Mauer des Friedhofes befand.

Leandros selbst stieg vom Pferd und näherte sich dem verhüllten Toten, der ihn angegriffen hatte. Er beugte sich zu ihm hinab und nahm ihm das Tuch vom Gesicht. Melina, die das Ganze vom Fenster der Rheda aus atemlos beobachtete, entfuhr ein Schrei. Gleich darauf stürzte sie aus dem Wagen und kniete sich neben ihren älteren Bruder, der zusammengesackt war. Verzweifelt wandte sich die junge Frau an den Kommandanten der römischen Reiter.

„Bitte, helft meinem Bruder!“ schrie sie ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an.

Sofort eilten einige der Römer zu ihr hin, drehten den griechischen Jüngling um und einer der Soldaten presste ihm ein zusammengerolltes Stück Stoff gegen die Brust, aus der Blut heraussickerte, während ein anderer eilig Leandros’ Umhang von ihm abnahm, um damit das dicke Stoffbündel vor der Brust fest an den Körper zu binden.

„Wir bringen Euren Bruder in unser Lager, um ihn besser zu versorgen“, sagte der Kommandant des Reitertrupps in ruhigem Ton zu Melina. „Ich bin sicher, dass seine Verwundung nicht tödlich ist.“

„Kann ich meinen Bruder begleiten?“ fragte das Mädchen in besorgtem Ton und schaute wieder zu dem bewusstlosen Leandros, der gerade von einem der Römer aufs Pferd gehoben wurde.

„Herrin!“ protestierte die alte Quella aus der Kutsche heraus, wurde von Melina jedoch nicht beachtet. Zu groß war ihre Angst um das Leben ihres Bruders.

„Es wäre besser, wenn Ihr nach Hause zurückfahren würdet, junge Dame“, meinte der römische Kommandant. Dann deutete er mit dem Zeigefinger auf den toten Angreifer, der nun mit unverhülltem Gesicht vor ihnen lag. „Kennt Ihr diesen Mann, junge Dame?“

„Ja... ja...“, kam es zitternd von Melinas Lippen und erneut stürzten Tränen aus ihren Augen. „Sein Name ist Alexandros Hipparchos... er ist der Schwager meines Vaters...“

 

=<>=<>=<>=

 

Mit stolzgeschwellter Brust saß Theodoros im großen Saal seiner Villa in einem breiten Holzsessel, der sich auf dem leicht erhöhten Podest befand, und erwartete mit überheblichem Blick die Besucher, die jeden Moment eintreten konnten.

Obwohl er es bisher hochmütig von sich gewiesen hatte, war der alte Grieche nun gezwungen, den römischen Statthalter von Attika und den Kommandanten der Truppen, die sich vor Athen befanden und es umlagert hatten, zu empfangen. Lucius Marcellus, so hieß der Armeeführer, hatte überall in der Stadt laut verkünden lassen, dass er Verhandlungen mit Theodoros Aigikoreus führen wolle und die Mitglieder des Volksrates dazu bitte. Um sein Gesicht nicht zu verlieren, musste der Rebellenführer notgedrungen die verhassten Römer empfangen. Lucius hatte ihm nämlich gleichzeitig durch einen Boten mitgeteilt, dass er – sollte Theodoros ihn und Fabius Maiorus Graeccus nicht empfangen – auf der Agora öffentlich die Frage aufwerfen lassen werde, was die Führer des Volksrates denn zu verbergen hätten, da sie nicht einmal zu Verhandlungen bereit waren. Theodoros wusste, dass dies tatsächlich Zweifel bei den Athenern säen würde. Nur deshalb musste er sich jetzt widerwillig anhören, was Lucius ihm sagen wollte. Dennoch empfand er ein triumphales Gefühl dabei, dass die Vertreter des römischen Imperiums ihn quasi zu diesem Treffen erpressen mussten. Für ihn war das ein deutliches Zeichen, dass Attika in diesem Kampf die Oberhand hatte.

Seine hochmütige Zuversicht spiegelte sich in den Gesichtern der übrigen Mitglieder des Volksrates, die sich ebenfalls im großen Saal eingefunden hatten und nun darauf warteten, dass der Statthalter und der Legat erschienen.

Megara, die neben ihrem Mann auf einem etwas niedrigeren Thron saß, hielt ebenfalls ihr Haupt stolz erhoben, während ein kaum wahrnehmbares Lächeln ihre Lippen umspielte. Theodoros hatte noch gar nicht bemerkt, dass Alexandros fehlte. Megara hoffte, dass es ihrem Bruder inzwischen gelungen war, Leandros zu töten und Melina zu entführen. Wenn alles gut ging, würden sie spätestens in drei Tagen ihren Gatten mit der Tatsache konfrontieren, dass seine geliebte Tochter mit Alexandros verheiratet und die Ehe bereits vollzogen worden war.

Beglückt durch diesen Gedanken harrte sie gelassen an der Seite ihres Mannes der Dinge, die kommen würden. Die römischen Besatzer schreckten sie nicht. Alexandros würde mit ihnen in Verhandlungen treten, sobald die Macht allein in seinen Händen lag.

Kaum hatte Megara diese Überlegungen abgeschlossen, zogen bewaffnete, römische Soldaten in den großen Saal ein und drängten die Anwesenden zurück. In den leeren Kreis, der daraufhin in der Mitte entstand, traten wenige Sekunden später Fabius Maiorus Graeccus und Lucius Marcellus, der selbstsicher neben dem Statthalter Attikas einherschritt.

„Ave!“ grüßten die beiden römischen Anführer laut, setzten sich jedoch nicht auf die vorbereiteten Stühle, die sich vor dem Podest befanden, auf dem Theodoros mit seiner Ehefrau thronte.

Der alte Grieche verzog mit verächtlichem Lächeln sein Gesicht und erwiderte höhnisch: „Verzeiht, dass ich es unterlasse, Euch in meinem Haus willkommen zu heißen, denn das seid Ihr nicht! Genauso wenig, wie Ihr in meinem Land willkommen seid.“

„Eure Einstellung ist uns wohlbekannt, Theodoros Aigikoreus“, erwiderte Fabius, der Mühe hatte, seine Wut zu zügeln.

Im Gegensatz dazu blickte Lucius dem Wortführer der Rebellen ebenso stolz ins Gesicht wie dieser ihm und meinte in kaltem Ton: „Ihr habt also Eure Einstellung nicht überdacht, Theodoros Aigikoreus?“

„Ich wüsste nicht, warum ich es tun sollte!“ entgegnete der alte Grieche herablassend. „Ihr habt Euch den Eintritt in mein Haus erzwungen, Kommandant. Nun sagt mir endlich, was Ihr von mir wollt!“

„Ihr wisst genau, weshalb ich hier bin, Theodoros Aigikoreus“, sagte Lucius. „Gebt Euren Widerstand gegen Rom auf! Ihr könnt gegen uns nicht gewinnen – und Ihr wollt doch nicht etwa, dass Eure Landsleute ihr Leben für eine aussichtslose Sache hingeben?“

„Leere Worte eines Barbaren!“ höhnte der alte Grieche. „Wer sagt denn, dass unser Kampf für die Freiheit aussichtslos ist? Wir werden euch besiegen, Römer!“

Bei den letzten Worten hatte sich Theodoros erhoben und man hörte laute Zustimmung von Seiten der übrigen Griechen, die sich im großen Saal befanden.

Mit unbewegter Miene ließ Lucius seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen und wandte sich schließlich wieder an den Rebellenführer: „Ist das wirklich Euer letztes Wort, Aigikoreus?“

„Wir werden uns der römischen Tyrannei nicht beugen!“ schrie Theodoros. „FREIHEIT FÜR ATHEN!“

„FREIHEIT FÜR ATHEN!“ krischen die übrigen Griechen begeistert.

„Nun gut, ihr wollt es nicht anders“, murmelte Lucius und rief dann laut: „FLAVIUS!“

Ein junger, römischer Offizier, der am Eingang gewartet hatte, schaute zu ihm und erkannte das Handzeichen, dass sein Kommandant ihm gab. Eine Sekunde später war er verschwunden.

„FREIHEIT FÜR ATHEN!“ schrieen die Griechen erneut. „FREIHEIT FÜR GRIECHENLAND! NIEDER MIT ROM!“

„Das Volk ist aufgebracht. Sollten wir nicht lieber verschwinden?“ wandte sich Fabius an Lucius. Doch dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf, während er unwillkürlich ein leicht spöttisches Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel erkennen ließ.

„Aber, Legatus, gleich wird hier ein Tumult ausbrechen!“

„Keine Sorge, Fabius“, meinte Lucius kalt. „Ich habe alles im Griff, und bald werdet Ihr sehen, wie klein diese jetzt noch aufgebrachten Athener sein werden. Nur Geduld!“

In diesem Moment erklangen von draußen laute Fanfarentöne, die immer wieder eine bestimmte Lautfolge spielten. Sofort wurde es im großen Saal totenstill.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?“ wagte Megara zu fragen.

„Vermutlich ist das ein Hilferuf nach Rom – ein letzter Angstschrei unserer Besatzer, bevor sie von uns besiegt werden“, verkündete Theodoros hämisch und lachte laut auf. Seine Landsleute klatschten Beifall und fingen ebenfalls an, zu lachen, während wieder der Ruf einiger griechischer Männer ertönte: „Freiheit für Athen! Nieder mit Rom!“

„NICHT SO VOREILIG!“ brüllte Lucius in das Stimmengewirr der Rebellen, worauf die Menge verstummte und ihn erstaunt ansah. Der römische Armeeführer stand stolz und aufrecht da und lächelte ebenso hämisch wie Theodoros. Megara war das nicht geheuer.

„Hier stimmt etwas nicht!“ sagte sie laut.

„Schweig, Weib! Es steht dir nicht zu, deine Stimme zu erheben!“ fuhr Theodoros sie an.

„Reichlich unklug von Euch, nicht auf Eure Gattin zu hören“, mischte sich nun Lucius in spöttischem Ton ein.

„Was soll das heißen?!“ fragte der Rebellenführer aufgebracht.

„Die Fanfaren, Theodoros“, ließ sich Megara nun wieder vernehmen. Ihre Stimme klang beunruhigt und ihr Blick ruhte ängstlich auf dem großen, blonden Römer, der sie böse anlächelte. „Die Fanfarenklänge haben irgendetwas zu bedeuten!“

„Ihr habt eine kluge Frau, Theodoros Aigikoreus“, meinte Lucius daraufhin. „Es wäre besser, wenn Ihr auf sie hören würdet, denn sie hat recht. Die Fanfarenklänge sind ein Zeichen.“

„Ein Zeichen?!“ fragte der Alte stirnrunzelnd. „Was für ein Zeichen?“

„Da ihr nicht mit uns kooperieren wolltet, sind wir gezwungen, zu härteren Maßnahmen zu greifen“, erklärte Lucius.

„Was soll das heißen, Römer?“ schrie Theodoros ihn an. „Wovon redet Ihr?“

„Geduldet Euch noch einen Augenblick, dann erfahrt Ihr es“, gab Lucius gleichmütig zurück. Schweigend starrte ihn nun die Menge der griechischen Männer an. Ihnen war sein Verhalten nicht geheuer und sie fühlten plötzlich, dass etwas Bedrohliches in der Luft lag. Dieser römische Offizier war so überlegen, so ruhig... er hatte etwas vor, das ihnen nicht gefallen würde...

Allzu lange mussten sie jedoch nicht warten, bis sie es erfuhren. Einige Minuten später eilte ein römischer Soldat in den großen Saal zu Lucius und wisperte diesem etwas ins Ohr. Ein Lächeln erhellte das Gesicht des Legaten und er wandte sich nun erneut an Theodoros: „Nun, wollt Ihr immer noch nicht akzeptieren, dass Euer Land ein Teil des römischen Imperiums ist und Ihr sowie Eure Anhänger damit als tributpflichtige Bürger dem Kaiser untersteht?“

„Nein! Wir freien Athener werden uns niemals einem Barbaren unterwerfen!“ schrie der Rebellenführer, doch die erwartete Zustimmung von Seiten seiner Anhänger blieb aus. Diese schauten vielmehr unsicher zu dem römischen Offizier hin, der immer noch selbstbewusst im Raum stand und lächelte.

„Wenn das so ist, sind wir leider gezwungen, eure Kinder als Geiseln mit nach Rom zu nehmen“, erklärte Lucius.

Eine Weile war es erneut totenstill im Raum, dann donnerte ihm Theodoros entgegen: „Das wagt Ihr nicht!“

„Es ist längst geschehen, alter Mann!“ antwortete Lucius nun in herablassendem Ton. Ein Blick der Verachtung traf denjenigen des Rebellenführers. „Wir haben alle eure Kinder in unserer Gewalt!“

Der römische Offizier bedachte nun die Anwesenden ebenfalls mit verächtlichem Blick und sagte laut: „Beglückwünscht euch selbst dazu, störrische Männer der Athener Volksvertretung, dass eure Kinder aus ihrer Familie gerissen und in einem fremden Land ihr weiteres Leben werden verbringen müssen!“

„Er lügt!“ schrie Theodoros laut auf. „Glaubt ihm nicht!“

„Warum zweifelt Ihr an der Wahrheit meiner Worte?“ fragte Lucius erstaunt.

„Ihr behauptet, dass Ihr alle unsere Kinder in Eurer Gewalt habt“, erklärte der Rebellenführer. „Aber das ist eine Lüge. Meine Kinder sind nicht in Eurer Hand, Legatus!“

„Ach, glaubt Ihr das wirklich, Theodoros?“

„Meine Kinder befinden sich außerhalb Athens!“

„Irrtum, Theodoros! Eure Kinder sind ebenfalls im Gewahrsam meiner Leute!“

„Ihr lügt, Römer!“ widersprach der Alte wütend.

Gleichmütig blickte ihm Lucius nun wieder ins Antlitz und meinte gelassen: „Wenn Ihr mir nicht glaubt, dann lauscht den Worten einer Augenzeugin.“

Der Armeeführer wandte sich an den Soldaten, der ihm soeben die Neuigkeiten ins Ohr geflüstert hatte, und befahl: „Bringt das Mädchen herein!“

 

=<>=<>=<>=

 

Zwei der Sklavinnen waren aus der Rheda herausgesprungen und halfen nun der zitternden Melina, wieder in den Wagen einzusteigen. Kaum war sie drin, stürzte sie sich in Quellas Arme und weinte. Unter Tränen erklärte sie, dass es sich bei dem Gegner, den Leandros tödlich getroffen hatte, um Alexandros handelte. Die alte Amme und die vier Sklavinnen starrten sie erschrocken an, während Kimon, der sich an Quella gelehnt und sie umfasst hielt, anfing zu weinen. Zwar hatte der Zweijährige kaum verstanden, worum es ging, aber das Weinen seiner Schwester wirkte ansteckend auf den kleinen Jungen.

Mittlerweile hatte sich die Rheda in Bewegung gesetzt und fuhr, von einigen Männern der römischen Reiterstaffel begleitet, wieder zurück zum Haus von Theodoros Aigikoreus.

„Was sollte dieser Überfall, Quella?“ wandte sich Melina mit verweinten Augen an ihre Amme. Sie achtete weder auf die lauten Töne der Fanfaren, die in der ganzen Stadt erschallten, noch auf das bald darauf einsetzende Geschrei. Zu tief saß der Schock, dass der Bruder ihrer Stiefmutter sie angegriffen hatte.

„Bitte, Quella, kannst du mir nicht erklären, was Alexandros mit seinem Überfall auf uns bezweckte?“ fragte die junge Frau erneut. Die alte Amme schwieg. Natürlich ahnte sie, dass Megara ihren Bruder dazu angestiftet hatte. Aber sie wollte nicht diejenige sein, die es ihrer Herrin erklärte.

„Ach, kleine Herrin, weint doch nicht“, meinte eine der jungen Sklavinnen tröstend. „Wir sollten uns freuen, dass Euer Bruder diesen Verräter getötet hat.“

„Aber Leandros ist verwundet...“

„Er wird schon wieder gesund“, murmelte Quella nun und schloss Melina in ihre Arme. „Bitte, kleine Herrin, beruhigt Euch.“

„Wollten wir ursprünglich nicht Richtung Böotien fahren?“ fragte plötzlich eine der Sklavinnen, die gerade aus dem Fenster blickte.

„Ich will zurück nach Hause!“ schluchzte Melina.

„Nun, kleine Herrin, genau dort sind wir gleich wieder“, klärte die Sklavin sie auf.

„Wie bitte?!“ entfuhr es Quella erschrocken.

Einen Moment später wurde die Tür der Rheda aufgerissen und ein römischer Soldat befahl in grobem Ton: „Aussteigen!“

Eingeschüchtert folgten die vier Sklavinnen diesem Befehl sofort, während Melina sich erstaunt umwandte. Die Reiter vorhin waren doch sehr höflich gewesen. Was war passiert?

„Aussteigen!“ bellte der Römer erneut.

„Wir sollten besser gehorchen“, meinte Quella, die im Gegensatz zu ihrer jungen Herrin nicht vergessen hatte, dass Athen sich im Kriegszustand befand und die Römer ihre Feinde waren. Sie erhob sich, nahm den kleinen Kimon auf die Arme und stieg aus. Melina wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, zog sich die Kapuze über den Kopf und folgte den beiden. Draußen wurde sie gleich darauf Zeugin, wie einer der Römer Quella den Zweijährigen aus der Hand riss und sich anschickte, mit ihm in das Haus zu gehen.

„Kimon!“ protestierte die alte Amme. „Gebt mir sofort meinen kleinen Kimon zurück!“

„He! Was soll das bedeuten?!“ fragte nun auch Melina, der das Verhalten der römischen Soldaten, die sie umgaben, merkwürdig erschien. Sie sah, dass das Haus ihres Vaters von bewaffneten Römern umstellt war. Hinter sich hörte sie Schreie, drehte sich um und beobachtete fassungslos, wie römische Soldaten Jünglinge, Mädchen sowie kleinere Kinder aus einigen der Nachbarhäuser herausschleppten, sie zu sich aufs Pferd hoben und davonritten, während ihnen verzweifelte Frauen laut weinend und kreischend hinterherstarrten, von anderen Römern daran gehindert, ihnen nachzulaufen.

Beunruhigt trat Melina zu dem römischen Soldaten, der sie verwundert anglotzte, und forderte in strengem Ton: „Gebt mir meinen kleinen Bruder!“

„Tu, was die junge Dame dir sagt“, ließ sich nun der Kommandant der Reiterstaffel, die sie nach Hause begleitet hatte, vernehmen. Widerstandslos überließ der Römer dem Mädchen den Zweijährigen, der immer noch weinte. Melina wiegte ihn ein wenig hin und her.

„Bitte, geht ins Haus!“ forderte der Kommandant sie nun in freundlichem Ton auf. „Ihr werdet erwartet!“

Erstaunt warf das Mädchen ihm einen Blick zu, schaute zu Quella und schritt dann mit Kimon auf den Armen ins Haus, gefolgt von der alten Amme. Auch hier erblickte die junge Frau überall bewaffnete Römer. Einer der Soldaten bat sie in höflichem Ton, ihm zu folgen, und führte sie in den großen Saal, wo sie am Eingang stehen blieb und verwundert zur Kenntnis nahm, dass heute scheinbar eine große Volksversammlung einberufen worden war. Sie kannte fast alle der Anwesenden, die sie nun mit aufgerissenen Augen begafften, als würden sie sie zum ersten Mal sehen.

Melina ließ schweigend den Blick zur Mitte des Raumes wandern und erstarrte. Dort, neben Fabius Maiorus Graeccus, stand Lucius... ihr Lucius mit dem goldenen Haar...

Auch der römische Offizier, der sich bei ihrem Eintritt umgewandt hatte, schien überrascht. Einen kurzen Augenblick meinte sie, einen schmerzlichen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht wahrzunehmen, aber dann wandte sich der blonde Römer wieder ihrem Vater zu.

„Melina!“ rief Theodoros im selben Moment aus und sie richtete ihre Augen nun auf ihn.

„Melina!“ ließ sich ihr Vater noch einmal lauter vernehmen. „Melina, komm her zu mir!“

Die junge Frau setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. Sie verstand noch nicht ganz, was hier vor sich ging. Aber sie fühlte sich unwohl. Warum nur herrschte in dem Raum, in dem sonst lebhaft diskutiert wurde, eine solch drückende Stille? Weshalb waren alle Augen auf sie gerichtet? Welches Interesse hatte man an ihr?

Als sie in der Mitte des Raumes ankam und sich ganz nah bei Lucius befand, ja ihn fast gestreift hätte, warf sie wieder einen fragenden Blick auf ihn und vermeinte erneut, eine leichte Traurigkeit in seinem Antlitz wahrzunehmen. Doch dann verhärteten sich seine Gesichtszüge, seine blauen Augen schienen sich in Eis zu verwandeln.

Erschrocken darüber wollte Melina sofort weitergehen, aber Lucius hinderte sie daran, indem er sein Schwert aus der Scheide zog und ihr damit den weiteren Weg versperrte.

„Bleib genau hier stehen!“ befahl er ihr in strengem Ton und sie gehorchte augenblicklich.

Jetzt wandte sich der blonde Römer wieder an ihren Vater: „Nun, Theodoros Aigikoreus, befrag doch dieses Mädchen hier, ob ich die Wahrheit sage oder nicht!“

„Wage es ja nicht, meiner Tochter auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen!“ schrie der Rebellenführer.

„Ich habe nicht vor, irgendeinem eurer Kinder ein Leid anzutun“, erklärte Lucius kühl. „Allein, es liegt an euch Athenern, ob ich sie verschone. – Also, frag deine Tochter ruhig, ob ich die Wahrheit gesagt habe, Theodoros!“

Die Wangen des Rebellenführers hatten alle Farbe verloren und trotz seines zornigen Gebahrens gegenüber dem römischen Legaten war offensichtlich, wie unsicher er inzwischen war.

„Melina“, sprach er sie nun an. „Melina, dieser Römer behauptet, er hätte die Kinder aller hier Anwesenden in seiner Gewalt. Kannst du uns etwas darüber sagen?“

„Nun, ich... ich habe gesehen, dass... nun ja, Vater, ich fürchte, er sagt die Wahrheit“, erwiderte das Mädchen stockend. „Viele römische Soldaten haben Kinder und junge Leute aus der Stadt gebracht...“

Lautes Raunen ging durch den Saal. Melina bedachte die Menge mit mitleidigem Blick, während sie ihren kleinen Bruder, der leise weinte, an sich drückte. Als sie wieder zu ihrem Vater schaute, sah sie, dass er ebenfalls betroffen auf seine Anhänger starrte. Nur Megara schickte ihr einen Blick voller Hass. Schnell wandte sie ihre Augen von denjenigen ihrer Stiefmutter ab und widmete sich voller Sorge wieder ihrem Brüderchen.

„Melina“, vernahm sie nun wieder die Stimme ihres Vaters. „Wo ist Leandros?“

Die junge Frau erhob ihren Blick wieder zu Theodoros und antwortete: „Er ist verletzt worden!“

„Verletzt!“ rief ihr Vater entsetzt auf. „Haben die römischen Hunde ihm etwa...?“

„Hüte deine Zunge, Theodoros!“ wies Fabius ihn in zornigem Ton zurecht.

„Nein, Vater, es waren keine Römer, die Leandros verwundet haben“, beeilte Melina sich zu sagen. „Wir sind von vermummten Gestalten angegriffen worden.“

„Angegriffen?“ fragte der Rebellenführer verständnislos. „Wer hat euch angegriffen?“

„Es war Alexandros“, erwiderte das Mädchen. „Er ist mit etwa zehn Männern auf uns zugestürmt und hat versucht, Leandros umzubringen!“

„Das ist eine Lüge!“ schrie Megara nun empört auf und sprang von ihrem Sitz. „Mein Bruder gehört zur Familie und hat gar keinen Grund, so etwas zu tun!“

„Er war es!“ rief Melina laut aus und sah hilfesuchend zu ihrem Vater, der sie entsetzt anstarrte. „Er hat Leandros schwer verletzt... bitte, Vater, du musst mir glauben!“

„Wie kannst du es wagen, meinen Bruder eines solchen Verbrechens zu bezichtigen?!“ schrie Megara das Mädchen zornig an. Ihr Gesicht war rot und wutverzerrt. Sie wandte sich an Theodoros: „Alexandros war dein Verbündeter! Niemals würde er einen derartigen Verrat begehen!“

„Ich sage die Wahrheit!“ beschwor Melina ihren Vater. Kimon begann aufgrund des Geschreis, erneut zu weinen, während die junge Frau ihren Vater eindringlich anblickte. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte: „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Alexandros euch angegriffen hat. Es handelt sich sicher nur um ein Missverständnis.“

„Warum glaubst du mir nicht?!“ fragte Melina. „Alexandros war noch nie vertrauenswürdig!“

„Halte endlich deinen vorlauten Mund!“ mischte sich Megara nun wieder in das Gespräch ein. Dann wandte sie sich erneut ihrem Mann zu. „Wir sollten uns anhören, was Alexandros dazu zu sagen hat!“

„Ja! Das werden wir tun!“ meinte Theodoros, beachtete seine Tochter nicht weiter und richtete das Wort an Lucius: „Bringt meinen Schwager herein, damit wir auch seine Version der Geschichte hören.“

Der blonde Römer winkte daraufhin einen seiner Soldaten herbei, raunte ihm etwas ins Ohr und dieser verschwand. Dann bedachte er Melina mit einem intensiven Blick, ohne dass sein Gesicht irgendeine Emotion erkennen ließ. Das Mädchen merkte davon allerdings nichts, da es mit traurigen Augen seinen Vater beobachtete. Dieser kümmerte sich nur um Megara, deren Hand er liebevoll drückte.

Harte Schritte hinter ihr ließen Melina erschrocken herumfahren. Zwei kräftige römische Soldaten trugen eine in ein weißes Tuch gehüllte Gestalt herein und legten sie vor dem Podest des Hausherrn nieder, ehe sie sich wieder zurückzogen.

Megara, deren Augen sich bei dem Tun der Römer weiteten, fragte nun mit angehaltenem Atem: „Was... was ist das?“

„Ja, was soll das bedeuten, Legatus?!“ rief Theodoros aufgebracht. „Weshalb legt Ihr mir dieses Bündel hier zu Füßen? Ich hatte darum gebeten, meinen Schwager hereinzubringen.“

„Das haben wir getan!“ erwiderte Lucius kalt und deutete auf den verhüllten Toten am Boden. „Schau doch selbst nach!“

Mit unsicheren Schritten und zitternder Unterlippe stieg Megara vom Podest, beugte sich zu der bedeckten Gestalt hinunter und zog ihr das Tuch vom Gesicht. Ein Aufschrei entfuhr ihren Lippen.

„Alexandros!“ rief sie laut aus, begann zu kreischen und ließ sich auf den entseelten Leib ihres Bruders fallen. „Nein! Nein! Alexandros! Alexandros!“

Bestürzt schaute Theodoros auf sie hinab. Er konnte kaum glauben, was seine Augen ihn sehen ließen. Sein Verbündeter war tot... tot...

Mit wütendem Gesicht wandte er sich nun wieder Lucius und Fabius zu.

„Das werdet ihr bereuen!“ zischte er zwischen seinen Zähne hervor. „Glaubt ihr etwa, dass sein Tod ungesühnt bleibt?!“

„Vater, die Römer haben Alexandros nicht getötet!“ rief Melina nochmals laut. „Verstehst du denn nicht, Vater?! Alexandros hat uns angegriffen und ist bei seinem Versuch, Leandros zu töten, umgekommen! – Alexandros ist ein Verräter gewesen!“

Aufgeregtes Stimmengewirr erfüllte nach diesen Worten den Raum. Zufrieden blickte Lucius um sich. Die Athener Oberschicht war verwirrt und entsetzt, dass ihr Rebellenführer, den sie doch für einen so weitblickenden Mann gehalten hatten, von seinem eigenen Schwager und Verbündeten dermaßen hintergangen worden war. Der Legat konnte förmlich spüren, wie das Vertrauen in Theodoros Aigikoreus dahinschwand.

„Nun, Athener!“ wandte sich Lucius in lautem Ton an die aufgebrachte Menge. „Wollt ihr euch nicht endlich ergeben und Rom die Treue schwören?“

„Nein!“ fuhr Theodoros mit zornfunkelnden Augen auf. „Nein, niemals!“

„Theodoros, sei doch vernünftig!“ hörte der Rebellenführer daraufhin mehrere seiner Anhänger rufen. Es blieb nicht bei dieser einen Aufforderung.

„Tun wir, was er sagt!“

„Ja, wir wollen Rom die Treue schwören!“

„Lass uns tun, was er sagt, Theodoros! Er hat unsere Kinder!“

„Wir haben verloren!“

Ungläubig blickte Theodoros in die Menge seiner Anhänger. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass sie so schnell dazu bereit waren, sich Rom zu unterwerfen.

„Habt ihr den Verstand verloren, Athener?!“ fuhr er sie an.

„Du hast den Verstand verloren, Aigikoreus!“ schrie ihm einer seiner Nachbarn entgegen. „Hast du denn nicht gehört, was deine Tochter sagte? Hipparchos wollte deinen Sohn töten! Er hat dich verraten! Er hat uns alle verraten! Sollen etwa unsere Kinder wegen dieses Verräters sterben?“

„Nein!“ rief nun ein anderer Grieche. „Wir haben verloren und werden uns Rom unterwerfen! Tun wir es für unsere Kinder!“

„Ja! Ja! Wir wollen Rom die Treue schwören!“ ließen sich viele Stimmen nun vernehmen.

„Da hörst du es, Aigikoreus“, wandte sich Lucius daraufhin wieder dem Rebellenführer zu. „Gib endlich auf und unterwirf dich! Schwöre auf der Stelle, dass du von nun ab ein treuer Diener Roms sein wirst!“

Doch Theodoros starrte den römischen Armeeführer mit hasserfüllten Augen an und schüttelte den Kopf. Die Züge Lucius’ verfinsterten sich.

„Du willst also weiterhin uneinsichtig bleiben, Aigikoreus?!“ donnerte er ihm entgegen.

„Ich werde mich niemals Barbaren unterwerfen!“ entgegnete der Alte. „Ich bin ein freier Athener!“

Lucius blickte nun wieder auf Melina, die neben ihm stand, den weinenden kleinen Bruder fest an sich gedrückt. Er gab einem seiner Soldaten mit einem Handzeichen zu verstehen, dass er dem Mädchen das Kind fortnehmen sollte. Der Legionär trat neben die junge Frau und forderte sie auf: „Gebt mir das Kind!“

„Was?!“ entfuhr es Melina entsetzt.

„Du hast richtig verstanden, Mädchen!“ sagte Lucius in hartem Ton zu ihr, worauf sie ihren Blick auf sein Antlitz richtete und ihn ungläubig anstarrte. „Gib ihm das Kind!“

„Nein! Nein!“ schrie Melina auf und presste Kimon, soweit dies überhaupt möglich war, noch fester an sich. „Ich werde euch meinen Bruder niemals überlassen!“

Ein kaum wahrnehmbares Lächeln zuckte um den Mund des Armeeführers und er wandte sich wieder an Theodoros.

„Was sagst du dazu, Aigikoreus? Deine Tochter wagt es, mir zu widersprechen. Findet ein solches Verhalten deine Zustimmung, alter Mann?“

„Meine Tochter weiß, dass wir Athener für eine gerechte Sache kämpfen, und steht auf unserer Seite!“ rief Theodoros laut aus.

„Ich denke, dass der Widerstand deiner Tochter eher mit ihrer Liebe zu ihrem kleinen Bruder zu tun hat“, meinte Lucius. Er gab zwei seiner Soldaten ein Handzeichen und ehe Melina es sich versah, traten diese an sie heran, hielten sie mit festem Griff fest, während der Legionär, der vor ihr stand, ihr Kimon fortnahm, ohne dass sie etwas dagegen machen konnte.

„Nein! Nein!“ schrie das Mädchen auf und Tränen stürzten ihr aus den Augen. „Nein!“

Sie versuchte, sich den Händen der Soldaten zu entwinden, aber es gelang ihr nicht. Hilflos musste sie mit ansehen, wie der andere römische Soldat ihren kleinen Bruder in Lucius’ Arme legte.

„Siehe, Theodoros Aigikoreus, ich halte deinen jüngsten Sohn in Händen!“ wandte er sich nun in strengem Ton wieder an den Rebellenführer. „Dein ältester Sohn befindet sich bereits in meiner Gewalt und wird von mir nach Rom gebracht werden. Wenn du den Kleinen hier nicht auch noch verlieren willst, dann gib endlich deinen Widerstandsgeist auf, alter Mann!“

„Niemals!“ schleuderte ihm Theodoros entgegen.

Irritiert starrte Lucius den Rebellenführer an. Er hatte erwartet, dass dieser alles dafür tun würde, wenigstens seinen jüngsten Sohn bei sich zu behalten. Aber eine solche Reaktion von Seiten des alten Griechen war ihm völlig unerklärlich.

„Nein! Nein!“ hörte er Melina neben sich aufschreien. „Nein, Lucius! Lass meinen Bruder frei! Er ist doch noch so klein! Nimm statt seiner lieber mich als Geisel!“

Diese Worte ließen nun Megara, die die ganze Zeit über dem Körper des toten Alexandros gelegen und leise geweint hatte, wieder aufblicken. Mit hasserfüllter Stimme rief sie: „Ja, Römer, nehmt sie nur mit! Sie ist der Liebling ihres Vaters und eine viel bessere Geisel als der kleine Junge!“

„Tatsächlich?“ fragte Lucius und ein böses Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht, während er Theodoros musterte, der offensichtlich erschrocken über die Worte seiner Gattin auf jene starrte. Dieses Verhalten genügte dem Legaten, um die Wahrheit der Worte Megaras zu erkennen. Er reichte dem Legionär, der ihm Kimon gegeben hatte, den Jungen zurück. Dann wandte er sich an die Soldaten, die Melina immer noch fest gepackt hielten und nickte ihnen zu. „Bringt das Mädchen in mein Quartier. Sie steht unter meinem Schutz! Und behandelt sie ehrerbietig! Sie ist eine wertvolle Geisel!“

„Nein!“ schrie Theodoros plötzlich und blickte aufgrund dieser Worte wieder zu dem Armeeführer. „Nicht meine Tochter! Ich flehe Euch an, Legatus, lasst mir meine Tochter! Ich tue auch alles, was Ihr von mir verlangt!“

Mit diabolischem Lächeln blickte Lucius auf den alten Griechen und meinte: „Das Mädchen scheint wirklich ein sehr viel besseres Unterpfand zu sein, um deinen Widerstandsgeist zu brechen, als deine beiden Söhne, Aigikoreus! Aber um sicherzustellen, dass die Rebellion nicht erneut aufflammt, nehme ich alle deine Kinder mit nach Rom. Mir scheint, dies ist die beste Garantie dafür, dass Athen wieder zu der friedlichen Stadt wird, die sie jahrzehntelang war.“

Mit diesen Worten wandte sich der Armeeführer um und verließ, dicht gefolgt von Fabius, den großen Saal. Er ließ die Athener ratlos zurück und vernahm mit Befriedigung, wie diese begannen, in vorwurfsvollem Ton auf Theodoros einzureden, sobald er den Raum verlassen hatte.

Als Lucius aus dem Haus trat, wurde er hingegen Zeuge, wie eine alte Frau auf die Soldaten, die Melina in Gewahrsam genommen hatten, heulend und jammernd einredete, während sie sich an die Kleidung der Legionäre geklammert hielt und auf diese Weise versuchte, sie am Fortkommen zu hindern.

„Was ist hier los?!“ fragte der Offizier in herrischem Ton.

„Diese Alte hier lässt sich nicht abschütteln, Legatus!“ antwortete einer der Soldaten.

„Werdet ihr nicht einmal mit einer alten Frau fertig!“ fuhr Lucius seine Untergebenen an, packte Quella am Genick und schüttelte sie, worauf sie sofort ihren Griff von der Kleidung der Römer löste.

„Nein, bitte!“ flehte Melina mit lauter Stimme und der Armeeführer richtete sofort seine Augen auf sie. „Bitte, tue ihr nichts, Lucius! Diese Frau ist meine Amme! Lass sie gehen!“

Mit grimmigem Gesicht nickte der Offizier und warf die Alte zu Boden.

„Mein Lämmchen!“ jammerte Quella und blickte ihre junge Herrin bittend an. „Mein Lämmchen! Ich kann Euch doch nicht alleine lassen!“

„Gehört das Weib dir, Melina?“ fragte Lucius.

„Ja, sie hat mich großgezogen“, erwiderte das Mädchen. „Sie ist meine Dienerin. Wir waren bisher immer zusammen.“

„Dann soll es auch so bleiben“, sagte der Armeeführer, dessen Züge sich ein wenig entspannten. Er blickte nun viel freundlicher auf die alte Frau zu seinen Füßen. Dann fuhr er, an Quella gerichtet, fort: „Pack’ ein paar Sachen für deine Herrin zusammen, Alte. Flavius wird dich damit später zum Quartier deiner Herrin bringen.“

Lächelnd wandte Lucius sich dann wieder an das Mädchen.

„Hast du besondere Wünsche, Melina?“

„Ja, ich möchte, dass mein kleiner Bruder bei mir bleibt“, bat sie. „Außerdem wäre es gut, wenn die Sklavin, die Kimon auch sonst immer versorgt hat, uns nach Rom begleiten könnte.“

„Gut, ich habe nichts dagegen“, meinte Lucius und sah dann wieder zu Quella. „Du hast gehört, was deine Herrin will, Alte. Ich erwarte, dass du die Sklavin nachher mitbringst.“

„Und... und wenn mein Herr etwas dagegen hat?“ wagte die Amme zu fragen.

„Ich bin sicher, Theodoros Aigikoreus wird den Wünschen seiner Tochter nachkommen“, erwiderte Lucius mit verächtlichem Lächeln. „Schließlich ist es seine Schuld, dass sie nun in meiner Hand ist...“

„Wir hätten dies viel früher wissen müssen, dann wäre uns einiges erspart geblieben“, fiel der römische Statthalter dem Legaten ins Wort, wobei er Melina grinsend betrachtete. Ein Verhalten, dass dem Offizier nicht entging.

„Nun, Fabius, es stellt sich wirklich die Frage, warum Ihr es nicht herausfandet“, sagte Lucius mit kalter Stimme zu ihm. Der Blick, den er dabei dem Statthalter schenkte, ließ diesem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. „Ihr lebt schon so lange hier in Attika, dass man von Euch erwarten konnte, über die Befindlichkeiten der herrschenden Persönlichkeiten Athens Bescheid zu wissen. Leider habt Ihr Euch in dieser Hinsicht als große Enttäuschung erwiesen, so dass man in Rom prüfen wird, ob Ihr Statthalter Attikas bleibt.“

Mit diesen Worten drehte Lucius sich um, ging auf Melina zu und reichte ihr seine Hand.

„Komm, ich bringe dich ins Lager“, meinte er freundlich, geleitete sie zu seinem Pferd, hob sie auf dessen Rücken und stieg dann selbst auf. Danach wandte er sich an den jungen Offizier, der vorhin auch den Saal auf sein Zeichen verlassen hatte, und befahl ihm: „Behalte die Alte im Auge, Flavius, und bring sie nachher mit der anderen Sklavin und den Sachen von Aigikoreus’ Tochter zu mir. Bis dahin ist sicherlich ein Quartier für meinen kleinen Gast hergerichtet.“

„Jawohl, Legatus!“ antwortete Flavius, worauf sein Vorgesetzter zufrieden nickte und dann mit seinem Begleittrupp zurück ins Lager außerhalb der Stadt ritt. Sobald sie seinem Blickwinkel entschwunden waren, wandte sich der junge Römer an die schluchzende Quella und meinte in sanftem Ton: „Nun, Alte, es wird Zeit, den Wünschen deiner Herrin nachzukommen. Du willst doch sicher, dass es ihr und ihrem Bruder in unserem Lager an nichts mangelt, oder? Ich werde hier draußen auf dich warten. Beeil dich!“

Quella, der angesichts der Übermacht der römischen Soldaten, die immer noch die Villa ihres Herrn umstellt hatten, klar war, dass sie im Moment nichts anderes tun konnte, als den Feinden zu gehorchen, kehrte ins Haus zurück, suchte das Gemach ihrer jungen Herrin auf und begann, einige ihrer Kleidungsstücke und persönlichen Sachen in eine große Kiste zu packen...

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

[1] Rheda = Geschlossenes Kutschfahrzeug in der Antike, in der mehrere Personen Platz fanden.

[2] Eirene = griechische Göttin des Friedens / Ares = griech. Kriegsgott / Aphrodite = griech. Göttin der Liebe.

[3] Nike = griech. Siegesgöttin 


	4. Chapter 4

Melina zitterte noch immer, als Lucius sie in das große Zelt geleitete, das ihm als Quartier diente. Er betrachtete sie lächelnd und deutete auf einen Stuhl: „Bitte, setz dich doch.“

Schweigend kam die junge Frau dieser Aufforderung nach und schaute dann erwartungsvoll auf den Legaten. Hinter diesem trat nun der Legionär ein, der ihr vorhin ihren kleinen Bruder aus den Armen genommen hatte. Kimon weinte noch immer.

„Gib ihr das Kind zurück!“ befahl Lucius dem Soldaten, der dies umgehend tat.

Glücklich nahm Melina den Zweijährigen in Empfang, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und flüsterte: „Sscht! Es ist alles wieder gut, Kimon. Bald wird Tia bei uns sein.“

Auf ein Zeichen Lucius’ verließ der Legionär sofort das Zelt und der Offizier wandte sich nun wieder dem Mädchen zu.

„Ganz offensichtlich liebst du deinen kleinen Bruder, Melina. Wie kommt es, dass dein Vater ihm gegenüber so gleichgültig ist?“

Die junge Frau blickte zu dem Römer auf und starrte ihn sprachlos an.

„Willst du es mir nicht verraten, Melina? Ist es denn solch ein schreckliches Geheimnis?“

„Es ist überhaupt kein Geheimnis“, erwiderte das Mädchen, während sich ihre Augen erneut mit Tränen füllten. „Unsere Mutter starb kurz nach Kimons Geburt...“

„Ich verstehe...“, murmelte Lucius und schwieg. Der Anblick der beiden hilflosen Geschwister rief in ihm Mitleid hervor. Sie waren ohne Zweifel unschuldige Opfer dieser Rebellion und es schmerzte ihn, sie als Druckmittel gegen ihren uneinsichtigen Vater benutzen zu müssen. Nur wegen dessen Machthunger wurden sie ihrer Heimat entrissen und blickten einer ungewissen Zukunft in Rom entgegen.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, Melina, dass alles so gekommen ist“; fuhr Lucius in entschuldigendem Ton fort. „Doch ich werde alles in meiner Macht Stehende tun, damit es dir und deinen Geschwistern gut geht.“

„Danke, das ist sehr freundlich“, erwiderte das Mädchen unter Tränen. „Kannst du mir schon sagen, was mit Leandros ist? Sind seine Verletzungen sehr schlimm?“

„Ich glaube nicht“, meinte Lucius. „Jedenfalls schwebt dein älterer Bruder nicht in Lebensgefahr.“

„Kann ich ihn sehen?“

„Nein, Melina, im Augenblick nicht! Ich bitte dich, hier im Zelt zu bleiben, bis deine Sklavin eintrifft. Bis dahin ist sicherlich ein Zelt für dich bereit“, sagte der Offizier. „Hab keine Angst, Melina. Niemand hier wird dir etwas tun. Du stehst unter meinem persönlichen Schutz.“

Mit diesen Worten verließ Lucius das Zelt und ließ sie ratlos zurück. Sie wusste nicht, was sie von dem Verhalten des blonden Römers halten sollte. Einmal war er freundlich zu ihr, dann wieder kalt. Es war verwirrend...

Das herzzerreißende Schluchzen ihres kleinen Bruders klang ihr ins Ohr und verursachte ihr allmählich Kopfschmerzen.

„Bitte, Kimon, beruhige dich doch“, flüsterte sie. „Es ist alles wieder gut. Quella und Tia werden jeden Augenblick kommen.“

Aber der Kleine weinte weiter. Sein Gesichtchen war mittlerweile krebsrot und heiß. Besorgt wischte Melina ihm mit einem Teil ihres Umhangs über die Stirn und drückte ihn an sich.

Was mochte jetzt nur mit ihnen geschehen?

Ob sie Lucius vertrauen konnte? Ob sie es wirklich glauben konnte, dass er sie schützte?

Würde er sie wirklich als Geiseln nach Rom verschleppen? Oder würde er sie wieder freilassen, sobald ihr Vater sich einsichtig zeigte und dem Imperium die Treue schwor?

„Vater wird die Römer immer als Feinde betrachten“, dachte Melina traurig. „Es ist ganz unverkennbar, dass er nichts von ihnen hält und man einem unter Zwang abgegebenem Treueschwur von ihm nicht trauen kann...“

Ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl erfasste das Mädchen bei diesem Gedanken. Sie wagte kaum, ihn weiterzuführen. Lucius war kein dummer Mann, sondern hatte ihren Vater bestimmt schon durchschaut. Aber das bedeutete im Umkehrschluss, dass ihre Zukunft in Rom lag, bei Fremden... was erwartete sie dort genau...?

Als ein weiteres Aufschluchzen von Kimon sie zurück in die Gegenwart holte, wollte Melina ihn wieder damit beruhigen, dass alles gut sei, aber sie war nicht dazu fähig. Sie konnte ihren kleinen Bruder, selbst wenn dieser erst zwei Jahre alt war, einfach nicht belügen...

 

=<>=<>=<>=

 

Quella hatte die Kiste für Melina noch nicht fertig gepackt, als sie herannahende Schritte hörte und erschrocken herumfuhr. An der Tür zu Melinas Gemach stand, ebenso überrascht wie sie, Theodoros Aigikoreus und starrte sie an.

„Was tust du da?“ fragte er und schaute auf die noch geöffnete Kiste, in der sich bereits einige Kleider und Tücher befanden.

„Ich nehme ein paar Sachen für Melina mit“, erklärte die Alte. „Der Legatus erlaubte es.“

„Aha... so, so...“, murmelte Theodoros und schien sichtlich irritiert.

„Bitte, Herr“, nutzte Quella ihre Chance. „Melina bat darum, dass Tia mit uns kommt, um Kimon zu versorgen. Seid Ihr damit einverstanden?“

„Wie?“ Theodoros brauchte einige Sekunden, um das Gesagte zu begreifen. „Ja... ja, natürlich! Kimon braucht seine Kinderfrau... Nimm Tia ruhig mit!“

Sein Blick suchte traurig das Zimmer seiner Tochter ab und blieb an den beiden Puppen, die auf ihrem Bett saßen, hängen.

„Quella, nimm die beiden Puppen mit!“ befahl er der Alten. „Sie sind ein Geschenk ihrer Mutter und sicher möchte Melina sie bei sich haben. Du weißt, wie sehr sie an ihrer Mutter hing, und mein armes Mädchen braucht doch etwas, woran sie sich klammern kann... wenn schon nicht ich, ihr eigener Vater, sie vor dem Zugriff des Feindes zu schützen imstande bin... vielleicht vermag der Geist ihrer Mutter dies...?“

„Ach, Herr, niemand konnte seine Kinder vor der heimtückischen Gefangennahme durch die Römer schützen“, sagte Quella. „Macht Euch keine Vorwürfe. Es ist nicht Eure Schuld...“

„Doch! Doch, es ist meine Schuld!“ fuhr Theodoros auf. „Meine Kinder wären jetzt noch hier, wenn ich nicht auf Alexandros gehört hätte. Nun haben mich die Moiren bestraft, und sie taten gut daran! Wie konnte ich in meiner Hybris nur glauben, die römischen Besatzer vertreiben zu können?!“ [1]

„Pass gut auf Melina auf, Quella“, bat er sie.

„Natürlich, Herr. Das habe ich ja bereits ihrer Mutter am Totenbett versprochen“, sagte die Amme.

„Vergiss nie, dass die Römer unsere Feinde sind“, ermahnte Theodoros sie. „Im Moment bleibt mir zwar nichts anderes übrig, als mich dem Willen der römischen Barbaren zu fügen, da dieser Lucius Marcellus meine Kinder sowie die Kinder des Athener Volksrates als Geiseln genommen hat, aber das Schicksal könnte sich auch wieder wenden. Doch vorerst gilt es, das Leben unserer Kinder zu schützen.“

„Ja, Herr!“

„Meine kleine Melina ist sicherlich voller Angst“, murmelte Theodoros nachdenklich. „Wenn ich daran denke, wie schrecklich der heutige Tag für meinen Augenstern gewesen sein muss... erst das Totenopfer, das das Herz Melinas immer mit Trauer erfüllt, und dann der verräterische Überfall Alexandros’, den ich für meinen Bundesgenossen hielt...“

Theodoros hielt einen Moment in seinen Überlegungen inne, während sich sein Mund zu einem bitteren Zug verzog, und er murmelte: „...und ich alter Narr habe Alexandros vertraut... hätte ihm beinahe meine einzige Tochter zur Frau gegeben... Warum nur habe ich kein Ohr für die Einwände Melinas gehabt? Sie hat diesen Mann viel besser eingeschätzt als ich...“

Wieder schwieg der alte Grieche einen Augenblick und starrte traurig auf den Boden. Schließlich richtete er sich mit Augen, die Quella unendlich müde erschienen, an die Amme: „Nun ist meine Tochter in die Hände eines Legatus gefallen, der den Ruf besitzt, besonders hart zu sein. Wer weiß, Quella, ob er meinem Augenstern keinen Schmerz zufügt!“

„Das wird er nicht wagen, Herr!“

Mit bitterem Lächeln blickte Theodoros auf Quella und erwiderte: „Wer sollte ihn daran hindern? Sie und ihre Brüder sind in seiner Hand.“

Er schwieg und blickte wieder nachdenklich zu der Alten. Dann fuhr er fort: „Wie konnte Megara nur so niederträchtig sein und dem Legatus verraten, wie teuer mir Melina ist? Nur deshalb hat Lucius Marcellus sie als Geisel mit sich genommen!“

„Eure Gattin war vom Schmerz überwältigt! Schließlich wurde ihr ihr toter Bruder vor die Füße gelegt!“

„Ihr Bruder – der Verräter Alexandros! Und ich Verblendeter habe mich an die Schwester dieses Verräters gebunden! Sie erwartet sogar ein Kind von mir!“

Theodoros verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Quella erschrak. Zwar mochte sie Megara auch nicht, aber was konnte ihr ungeborenes Kind dafür, dass Alexandros ein Verräter gewesen war?

„Oh, Herr! Bedenkt, dass das Kind, dass Eure Gattin unter dem Herzen trägt, auch von Eurem Blut ist!“

„Ja, das ist wahr – leider!“ seufzte Theodoros. Wieder sah er nachdenklich auf Quella. Dann meinte er: „Ich möchte meinem Augenstern ein Geschenk machen, da sie mich gezwungenermaßen verlässt...“

 

=<>=<>=<>=

 

Traurig betrachtete Lucius das kleinere Zelt, das man hinter seinem für Melina errichtet hatte. Es bot ausreichend Platz für sie, ihren jüngeren Bruder und die beiden Sklavinnen. Hier würde die kleine Griechin sich gewiss wohler fühlen als in seiner Gegenwart, und außerdem konnte er sich dann wieder in Ruhe mit seinen Offizieren in seinem Quartier beraten.

Welch ein grausames Spiel die Götter doch mit den Menschen trieben!

Womit hatten die Kinder der Athener Oberschicht, und insbesondere ein so reizendes Mädchen wie Melina, es verdient, dass sie als Geiseln nach Rom gebracht werden würden? Ihr einziges Verbrechen bestand lediglich darin, dass sie die Nachkommen von Rebellen waren.

Wenn er daran dachte, wie schön es mit der jungen Griechin gestern an der verborgenen Stelle im Wald gewesen und wie unbefangen sie ihm begegnet war, tat es ihm in der Seele weh. Niemals würde er zulassen, dass so ein schmieriger Hund wie dieser Fabius Maiorus Graeccus, der das liebliche Mädchen mit lüsternen Augen betrachtet hatte, seine kleine Freundin in die Finger bekam! Nicht ohne Grund befand Melina sich unter seinem persönlichen Schutz! Damit brachte Lucius unmissverständlich zum Ausdruck, dass es sein Wunsch war, das Mädchen in sein Haus aufzunehmen. Sie könnte seiner kleinen Tochter Divia Gesellschaft leisten und ihr sicherlich einiges beibringen, das nützlich für sie wäre...

„Oh, seht, Legatus, welch ein Zug sich uns nähert!“, rief einer seiner Soldaten plötzlich aus und deutete mit seinem Finger auf etwas, dass sich hinter ihm befinden musste. Als Lucius sich umwandte, erblickte er Flavius, dem eine große, von zwei kräftigen Maultieren getragene Sänfte folgte, die ein ihm unbekannter Mann führte. Neben diesem gingen eine junge Frau und die alte Amme Melinas her, flankiert von mehreren römischen Soldaten.

„Was soll das, Flavius?!“ wandte Lucius sich aufgebracht an seinen Unteroffizier.

„Tut mir leid, Legatus“, erwiderte der junge Mann. „Aber Theodoros Aigikoreus bestand darauf, seiner Tochter dieses Gefährt zu übersenden. Angeblich ist sie gewohnt, darin zu reisen.“

Er hielt einen Augenblick mit seiner Rede inne und wartete auf eine Reaktion seines Vorgesetzten. Als diese ausblieb, fuhr Flavius fort: „Das Mädchen scheint eine sehr viel wertvollere Geisel zu sein, als wir bisher annahmen.“

„Ja, angesichts dieser väterlichen Gabe ist es wohl tatsächlich so“, murmelte Lucius. Er starrte nachdenklich auf die Sänfte und meinte nach einer Weile: „Die junge Dame und ihr Bruder werden in dem kleinen Zelt hinter meinem Quartier untergebracht und dürfen es nur mit meiner Erlaubnis verlassen. Ich gestatte es nicht, dass außer mir oder ihren beiden Sklavinnen dort jemand hinaus- oder hineingeht, verstanden?! Du bist mir persönlich für Aigikoreus’ Tochter verantwortlich, Flavius! Sorge dafür, dass man das Mädchen gut bewacht und dass niemand sie entführen oder ihr gar zur Flucht verhelfen kann.“

„Zu Befehl , Legatus!“

„Und soweit es möglich ist, erfülle Aigikoreus’ Tochter alle ihre Wünsche“, sagte Lucius und lächelte ein wenig.

„Ja, Legatus!“ erwiderte Flavius dienstbeflissen. „Demnach erlaubt Ihr also, dass das Mädchen in der Sänfte reisen darf, wie ihr Vater dies wünscht?“

„Lass die Sänfte untersuchen! Und wenn sie keinerlei Ausschlupf zur Flucht für die Kleine bietet, habe ich nichts dagegen, dem Wunsch des alten Aigikoreus zu entsprechen. Der Weg zurück nach Rom ist weit. Melina soll ruhig bequem reisen.“

„Aber, Legatus!“ wandte Flavius ein. „Wenn Ihr es ihr erlaubt, werden sicher bald weitere Sänften für die anderen weiblichen Geiseln folgen.“

„Wie viele griechische Mädchen haben wir denn in unserer Gewalt, weil sie die einzigen Töchter ihres Vaters sind?“ wandte sich Lucius an einen der Legionäre.

„Ungefähr zwölf, Legatus!“ bekam er zur Antwort.

„Ich denke, dass wir diese Anzahl an Sänften ertragen können“, meinte der Armeeführer daraufhin zu Flavius. „Allerdings glaube ich nicht, dass die anderen Griechen dem Beispiel von Aigikoreus folgen! Nicht alle diese Herren hängen so an ihrer Tochter. Deshalb lautete mein Befehl ja, vor allem die erstgeborenen Söhne gefangen zu nehmen.“

Quella hatte den Ausführungen des Armeeführers aufmerksam gelauscht und betrachtete ihn nun mit bösen Augen. Doch niemand beachtete die alte Sklavin, die in den Worten des blonden Römers all das bestätigt fand, was ihr Herr Theodoros ihr über die Besatzer eingebläut hatte. Demnach waren sie ein barbarisches Volk voller Heimtücke und Grausamkeit und es käme einem Verrat gleich, sich in irgendeiner Weise mit ihnen einzulassen. Und egal, wie freundlich sie sich gaben, ihnen durfte man nicht trauen. Noch allzu deutlich klangen der Alten die sorgenvollen Worte ihres Herrn im Ohr: „Melina ist jung, unerfahren und vertrauensselig. Du musst sie immer wieder daran erinnern, dass die Römer unsere Feinde sind, Quella. Versprich mir, meine Tochter zu beschützen, so gut du es vermagst!“

Nun, Herr Theodoros schien die Römer richtig eingeschätzt zu haben. Ihr Anführer gab sich ihrer jungen Herrin gegenüber freundlich, als er sie in das kleinere Zelt führte, während ihnen die jüngere Sklavin mit Kimon auf den Armen folgte.

„Nun, Alte, worauf wartest du?“ fragte Flavius, der gerade vom Pferd abgestiegen war und sich wunderte, dass Quelle immer noch neben dem Maultierführer stand. „Ich bin sicher, deine Herrin erwartet dich in ihrem Quartier.“

„Die Truhe mit den Sachen meiner Herrin befindet sich in der Sänfte und ich muss dabei sein, um Anweisungen zu geben, wenn man sie hinaushebt, damit nichts passiert“, erklärte die alte Sklavin.

Der junge Offizier lachte verächtlich und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir brauchen dich hier nicht!“ sagte er dann. „Geh in das kleine Zelt zu deiner Herrin. Sie erhält ihre Kiste, sobald wir sie untersucht haben.“

„Euch geht der Inhalt dieses Behältnisses nichts an!“ protestierte Quella lautstark. „Darin befindet sich das Eigentum meiner Herrin!“

„Wir wollen es der jungen Dame auch nicht vorenthalten“, spottete Flavius. „Aber bevor sie ihre Sachen bekommt, müssen wir überprüfen, ob sich in der Truhe nicht Waffen befinden. Wer weiß, was der alte Aigikoreus darin versteckt hat?“

„Wie könnt Ihr es wagen, in einem solch verächtlichen Tonfall von meinem Herrn zu sprechen!“ fuhr Quella den jungen Offizier an.

„Ach, verschwinde endlich, Alte! Deine junge Herrin bedarf gewiss deiner Dienste!“

„Nein! Ich lasse nicht zu, dass ihr die feinen Sachen meiner Herrin durchwühlt!“ schrie Quella empört auf. „In der Kiste ist nichts, was von Interesse für euch ist. Es geht euch nichts an!“

Die lautstarke Auseinandersetzung zwischen der alten Sklavin und dem jungen Offizier war auch Melina und Lucius, die sich in dem kleinen Zelt aufhielten, nicht entgangen. Fragend blickte das Mädchen den Armeeführer an, der daraufhin sofort hinausging, um nachzusehen, was los war. Melina wollte ihm folgen, aber zwei römische Speere wurden vor ihr gekreuzt, so dass sie nicht aus dem Zelt konnte. Ihr blieb nichts weiter übrig, als das Geschehen von dort, wo sie stand, zu beobachten.

„Nun, Flavius! Weshalb wird hier so ein Geschrei veranstaltet?!“ fragte Lucius streng.

„Die Alte da macht Ärger, Legatus!“ erklärte der junge Offizier mit wütendem Ton. „Sie will uns daran hindern, die Truhe von Aigikoreus’ Tochter zu untersuchen!“

„Eure Leute werden die feinen Sachen meiner Herrin beschmutzen!“ verteidigte sich Quella.

„Bringt die Truhe in das Quartier der jungen Dame!“ befahl Lucius mit harter Stimme. „Dort wird die Alte es vor meinen Augen auspacken!“

„Wie Ihr wünscht, Legatus!“ erwiderte Flavius und gab zwei kräftigen Männern ein Handzeichen, den großen Kasten, in dem sich Melinas Sachen befanden, aus der Sänfte zu heben und in das kleine Zelt zu bringen, das dem Mädchen als Quartier diente. Während die Soldaten diesem Befehl nachkamen, sandte der junge Unteroffizier Quella Blicke zu, die sie zu erdolchen schienen. Doch die Alte beeindruckte das in keiner Weise. Mit leichtem Lächeln begab sie sich nun in das kleine Zelt, um ihrer jungen Herren gegen den römischen Barbarenführer beizustehen. Doch sie glaubte, ihren Ohren nicht trauen zu können, als sie eintrat.

„Ich danke dir, Lucius“, sagte Melina gerade. „Es wäre mir wirklich sehr unangenehm gewesen, wenn meine Kleidungsstücke den Augen fremder Männer preisgegeben worden wären.“

„Ja, das dachte ich mir“, erwiderte der blonde Römer freundlich. „Ich bin mir auch sicher, dass sich in dieser Truhe nichts befindet, was von Interesse für uns wäre. Dein Vater ist nicht so dumm, um dich unnötig in Gefahr zu bringen.“

„Herr Theodoros tut alles, damit es seinen Kindern an nichts mangelt“, mischte sich nun Quella ungefragt in den Dialog der beiden ein.

Lucius blickte sie daraufhin befremdet an. Dann wandte er sich an Melina: „Erhebt deine Sklavin immer ungefragt ihre Stimme?“

„Ich betrachte Quella nicht als meine Sklavin, sondern als mütterliche Freundin, die mir alles sagen darf“, erklärte das Mädchen.

„Na schön“, murrte der Armeeführer, aber es war deutlich herauszuhören, dass ihm dies nicht passte. „Das mag in der Vergangenheit so gewesen sein. Aber mittlerweile bist du zu einer jungen Dame herangereift und es gehört sich nicht, dass deine Sklavin einfach das Wort ergreift! Gewöhne ihr dies ab, sonst könnte sie noch in ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten kommen!“

Mit diesen Worten verließ Lucius das Zelt. Melina blickte ihm fassungslos nach, während Quella nahe an sie herantrat und flüsterte: „Dieser Römer ist unser Feind, vergesst das nicht, kleine Herrin. Er will einen Keil zwischen uns treiben!“

„Ach, Unsinn!“ wies das Mädchen sie streng zurecht. Diesen Ton kannte die Alte von ihr nicht. „Lucius macht uns lediglich darauf aufmerksam, dass wir uns in Rom nicht mehr so geben können wie wir es hier gewohnt sind. Es ist besser, wenn wir uns so rasch wie möglich darauf einstellen. Ich will nicht, dass meinen Brüdern oder dir und Tia etwas geschieht. Also halte dich in Zukunft lieber ein wenig zurück, Quella!“

„Ich werde es versuchen, da Ihr es so wünscht“, versprach die Alte. „Natürlich sehe ich ein, dass es im Augenblick besser ist, sich zu fügen. Doch ich bin mir sicher, dass wir auch wieder freikommen werden, Herrin.“

„Ich habe wenig Hoffnung darauf“, meinte Melina traurig. „Wir müssen uns wohl damit abfinden, dass Rom unsere neue Heimat wird. Lucius kann ja gar nicht anders handeln, wenn er glaubhaft bleiben will.“

„Lucius!“ Quella spie die Worte dieses Namens förmlich aus, als wären sie etwas Ekel erregendes. „Wie konntet Ihr Euch vorhin nur so weit herablassen, Euch bei ihm zu bedanken, Herrin?“

„Na, hör mal! Schließlich hat er es verhindert, dass seine Soldaten meine Truhe durchwühlen und meine Sachen berühren!“

„Es ist doch eine Selbstverständlichkeit, wenn er seinen Leuten derartige Unverschämtheiten verbietet, Herrin! Immerhin seid Ihr die Tochter des...“

„Schweig, Quella!“ schnitt Melina ihr das Wort ab und schaute sie wütend an. „Ich bin die Tochter eines Mannes, der sein Volk gegen das römische Imperium aufgewiegelt hat. Der Preis, den er und die Athener dafür bezahlen müssen, ist hoch. Sicherlich wird man dies meinem Vater niemals verzeihen! Weder die Römer noch die Athener werden es je vergessen. Und deshalb befinden wir uns jetzt hier als Geiseln, Quella, ohne Anrecht darauf, gut behandelt zu werden oder gar Forderungen zu stellen. Wir sind nichts weiter als Gefangene Roms und müssen uns fügen! Das ist der Preis für die Rebellion gegen das römische Imperium!“

„Ach, Herrin, sagt doch nicht so schreckliche Dinge!“ beschwor die Alte sie.

„Ich sage nur die Wahrheit! Es hilft nichts, wenn wir die Augen davor verschließen!“ erklärte Melina in bitterem Ton. Sie begegnete dem Blick der jungen Sklavin Tia, die sie erschrocken anstarrte, während sie Kimon auf eine einfache Lagerstatt hingelegt und zugedeckt hatte. Er schlief bereits tief und fest.

„Was glaubt Ihr, was uns in Rom erwartet, Herrin?“ fragte Tia leise .

„Ich weiß es nicht“, seufzte Melina und ließ sich nun auf einen Schemel sinken. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen und begann zu weinen.

„Nicht doch, Herrin, Ihr dürft nicht verzweifeln“, meinte Quella nun tröstend und ließ sich zu den Füßen der jungen Frau nieder. „Man wird uns bestimmt befreien... bestimmt...“

„Du machst dir etwas vor, Quella“; schluchzte Melina. „Unsere Eltern werden sich hüten, etwas zu unternehmen, was Lucius Marcellus oder Fabius Graeccus verärgern könnte. Nein, Quella, man wird uns nach Rom bringen – so wie der Legatus es gesagt hat. Finde dich endlich damit ab!“

„Aber, Herrin...!“

„Ich will nichts mehr hören, Quella!“

Die alte Sklavin schwieg und betrachtete sich sorgenvoll ihre Schutzbefohlene. Sie wusste im Inneren, dass Melina recht hatte, aber sie wollte sich nicht damit abfinden...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[1] Moiren = griechische Schicksalsgöttinnen / Hybris = frevelhafter Übermut. Man hält sich für göttergleich.


	5. Chapter 5

Drei Tage lang ließ Lucius die Athener im Dunkeln darüber, was weiter geschehen würde. In vielen Häusern der gehobenen Schicht herrschte tiefe Trauer darüber, seine Nachkommen verloren zu haben. Man hatte sich mittlerweile resigniert damit abgefunden, die Kinder niemals wiederzusehen.

Theodoros Aigikoreus, den seine Mitstreiter für dieses Unglück verantwortlich machten, erging es nicht anders. Die Stille in seinem Hause bedrückte ihn sehr. Rührte sie doch daher, dass sich seine Kinder in der Gewalt von Barbaren befanden, statt wie geplant, sicher versteckt in einer seiner Landvillen.

Hinzu kam sein schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber seinen Landsleuten, die ihm zu recht Vorwürfe machten. Schließlich war er auf den Verräter Hipparchos hereingefallen, der nicht nur ihn hintergangen hatte, sondern auch seine Anhänger. Reumütig gab er seinen Fehler zu, worauf sich die Athener beruhigten, zumal Theodoros ihnen versprach, alles zu tun, damit Lucius Marcellus sich dazu herabließ, ihre Kinder wieder freizugeben. Das bedeutete, dass er öffentlich vor dem römischen Legaten und dem Statthalter Attikas seine Niederlage eingestehen  und dem Imperium Treue schwören müsste. Welch eine Demütigung für ihn, den stolzen Griechen! Wenn er daran dachte, würde er sich lieber umbringen als sich Rom zu unterwerfen, aber der Gedanke an die Kinder seiner Mitstreiter sowie an seine eigenen hinderte ihn daran. Vielleicht könnte er ja bald wieder seine geliebte Tochter und seinen ältesten Sohn in die Arme schließen. Allein für das Leben dieser beiden würde er jedes Opfer bringen...

=<>=<>=<>=

 

Melina hatte sich mittlerweile ein wenig an das Leben im römischen Lager gewöhnt, und als Tia, die von dem Soldaten, der für die Zuteilung der Nahrungsmittel zuständig war, etwas Milch für Kimon geholt hatte, ihr berichtete, dass das Gerücht im Lager umginge, Lucius Marcellus wolle bald noch einmal mit Theodoros und seinen Anhängern Verhandlungen führen, schöpfte sie wieder Hoffnung auf einen guten Ausgang ihrer  unglücklichen Lage.

Der Armeeführer war ihr seit ihrem Aufenthalt im Lager stets freundlich und überaus höflich begegnet, wenn er sie manchmal aufsuchte und sich erkundigte, wie es ihr ginge. Gestern hatte er sie sogar zu ihrem älteren Bruder in ein anderes Zelt begleitet, damit sie sich ein wenig mit ihm unterhalten konnte. Leandros freute sich sehr, sie zu sehen. Zwar musste er noch liegen, aber es schien ihm wieder gut zu gehen. Seine Verletzungen hatten viel schlimmer ausgesehen als sie waren. In wenigen Worten berichtete sie ihm, was in der Zwischenzeit in Athen geschehen war und dass sie nun Geiseln von Lucius Marcellus seien.

Mit unbewegter Miene hörte sich der junge Mann alles an.

„Nun ja, mich überrascht die Vorgehensweise der Römer nicht“, sagte Leandros dann. „Vater hatte so etwas ja schon geahnt, aber dass es in einem derartigen Ausmaß erfolgen würde, hätte niemand für möglich gehalten. Wir haben Lucius Marcellus unterschätzt und müssen nun die Folgen unserer Rebellion ertragen. Es ist zwar bitter, aber es wird uns nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als unsere Niederlage einzugestehen und uns Rom zu unterwerfen.“

„Ich fürchte, Vater ist dazu nicht bereit“, seufzte Melina.

„Unser Vater ist kein Dummkopf und wird nicht das Leben so vieler Unschuldiger gefährden“, widersprach ihr Bruder. „Nein, er wird sich beugen – dafür werden schon die anderen Athener sorgen; und danach lässt Lucius uns bestimmt wieder zu unseren Familien zurück.“

„Glaubst du das wirklich, Leandros?“ fragte die junge Frau ungläubig.

„Natürlich, Melina! Die Römer haben keine Lust darauf, so viele junge Griechen mit sich nach Rom zu schleppen – wo sollen sie uns denn alle unterbringen?“

Der junge Mann lachte kurz auf, wurde gleich darauf aber wieder ernst.

„Nein, die Römer bereiten mir keine Sorgen“, erklärte er dann leise. „Was mich beunruhigt, ist der Verrat in den eigenen Reihen. Alexandros’ Überfall hatte sicherlich den Sinn, mich und Kimon zu töten. Sein Plan sah gewiss auch vor, dich zu entführen, um dich zur Heirat mit ihm zu zwingen. Mit diesem Schachzug wäre er automatisch zum Nachfolger unseres Vaters geworden; und wer weiß, wie lange Vater danach noch gelebt hätte...“

Melinas Augen hatten sich während dieser Überlegungen ihres Bruders vor Entsetzen geweitet und alle Farbe war aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen.

„Können Menschen denn zu solch einer Gemeinheit fähig sein?“ flüsterte sie tonlos.

„Ja, Schwesterchen“, antwortete Leandros und sah sie eindringlich an. „Manche Menschen sind es; und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Alexandros diesen Plan zusammen mit Megara ausgeheckt hat. Deshalb mache ich mir Sorgen um Vater. Schließlich ist unsere Stiefmutter immer noch in seiner Nähe...“

„Aber Vater weiß inzwischen, dass ihr Bruder ein Verräter war.“

„Vergiss nicht, Melina, dass Megara schwanger ist. Möglicherweise hat sie Vater mittlerweile wieder mit schönen Worten eingelullt und ihm glaubhaft gemacht, dass sie mit den Machenschaften ihres Bruders nichts zu tun hat.“

„Ach, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Vater noch auf sie hört. Er war ziemlich entsetzt über den Verrat seines Verbündeten!“

„Oh, Melina, du bist noch so jung! Du ahnst ja gar nicht, welche Macht manche Frauen über ihre Männer haben...“, seufzte Leandros und betrachtete sie besorgt. Er streckte seine Hand aus, ergriff diejenige seiner kleinen Schwester und drückte sie. „Sei unbesorgt! Wir sind gewiss bald wieder zu Hause, Melina, und dann kümmere ich mich um Megara! Ich bin sicher, Vater lässt sich nach diesem Schock über den Verrat Alexandros’ wieder zur Vernunft bringen. Schließlich liebt er unsere Stiefmutter nicht!“

 

Die Worte ihres Bruders hatten ihr einerseits Zuversicht gegeben, andererseits aber auch Sorgen um den Vater in ihr hervorgerufen. Oh, sie wünschte sich, sie wäre wieder zu Hause...

=<>=<>=<>=

 

Am Morgen des vierten Tages nach Lucius’ Gefangennahme der Kinder seiner Gegner erhielt Fabius Maiorus Graeccus eine Botschaft des Legaten, dass er noch heute früh eine Volksversammlung auf der Agora einberufen sollte. Der Statthalter zögerte nicht, dieser Aufforderung umgehend nachzukommen, fragte sich jedoch, was Lucius Marcellus wohl vorhaben mochte. Er hatte ihn seit drei Tagen nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen und die Worte des Armeeführers, dass man seine Fähigkeiten als Statthalter in Rom prüfen werde, klangen ihm immer noch in den Ohren. Er hoffte, dass dies vorerst nur eine leere Drohung war, weil er sich über Aigikoreus’ Tochter geäußert und sie mit etwas zu offensichtlichem Wohlgefallen betrachtet hatte. Das war sehr dumm von ihm gewesen, da ihm natürlich nicht entgangen war, dass Lucius ebenfalls ein Auge auf die Kleine geworfen hatte. Stellte sie gar unter seinen persönlichen Schutz! Allein dies hätte ihm klarmachen müssen, besser kein unnötiges Wort über die Tochter des Rebellenführers zu verlieren. Da er seinen Posten als Statthalter Attikas behalten wollte, würde er alles vermeiden, was den Zorn Lucius’ heraufbeschwören könnte.

 

Eine Stunde später befanden sich alle erwachsenen Männer Athens auf der Agora und warteten darauf, dass der römische Statthalter  eintraf und ihnen verriet, zu welchem Zweck man sich hier versammelt hatte.

Endlich erschien Fabius Maiorus Graeccus an der Seite des Armeeführers, der für den Raub ihrer Kinder verantwortlich war, begab sich mit diesem, flankiert von einer Garde von bewaffneten Legionären, in die Mitte des Marktplatzes und blickte dann um sich, bevor er die Stimme erhob: „Athener! Euer Aufstand ist niedergeschlagen worden von den Truppen des römischen Imperiums! Ihr müsst endlich anerkennen, dass wir euch besiegt haben!“

Unüberhörbares Gemurmel folgte  dieser Ansprache des Statthalters, aber niemand wagte es, laut dagegen zu protestieren. Mittlerweile hatte es sich in der Stadt herumgesprochen, dass die Kinder der Oberschicht als Geiseln im römischen Lager gefangengehalten wurden, und keiner der Griechen wollte es riskieren, dass einem dieser Kinder ein Leid geschah.

Zufrieden blickte Lucius Marcellus auf die Athener und ergriff nun das Wort: „Hört mir gut zu, Athener! Wenn ihr jetzt alle auf der Stelle Rom die Treue schwört, wird euren Kindern kein Leid geschehen! Das Schicksal dieser jungen Griechen liegt allein in euren Händen !“

Als hätte er nur auf diese Worte gewartet, trat Theodoros Aigikoreus vor die beiden Römer, ließ sich auf die Knie sinken und verkündete laut: „Ich unterwerfe mich und schwöre dem Imperium Treue. Feierlich verspreche ich, nichts gegen Rom zu unternehmen und alles zu unterbinden, was gegen die Interessen des römischen Kaiserreichs verstößt!“

„Schwöre es beim Leben deiner Kinder!“ forderte Lucius mit harter Stimme.

Ein hasserfüllter Blick traf ihn aus den Augen des alten Rebellenführers, den er mit ebenso viel Hass erwiderte.

„Ich schwöre Rom die Treue – beim Leben meiner Kinder!“ sagte Theodoros dann und senkte daraufhin den Blick.

Kaum waren diese Worte verklungen, als sich die übrigen Athener ebenfalls auf die Knie sinken ließen und dem Beispiel ihres Anführers folgend dem römischen Imperium die Treue schworen.

„Beim Leben eurer Kinder!“ forderte Lucius auch von ihnen. Dieser Forderung kamen die Griechen sofort nach.

Während  dem Armeeführer ein schwaches Lächeln über das Gesicht huschte und er einen triumphierenden Blick auf die gedemütigten Rebellen kaum verbergen konnte, starrte Fabius Maiorus Graeccus ungläubig auf die Menschenmasse und warf dann einen Seitenblick auf Lucius Marcellus. Innerhalb weniger Tage war diesem Mann gelungen, was er in langen Verhandlungen und heftigen Kämpfen gegen die Griechen vergeblich zu erreichen versucht hatte. Aber nie wäre er selbst auch nur auf den Gedanken gekommen, skrupellos die Kinder seiner Feinde aus deren Häusern zu rauben und mit solch einer üblen List die Gegner in die Knie und zum Treueschwur zu zwingen. Oh ja, dieser Frieden würde halten, da Lucius die jungen Griechen als Geiseln nach Rom mitnahm.

Fabius musste einräumen, dass dadurch zwar ein erneutes Blutvergießen vermieden worden war,  dennoch behagte ihm die Vorgehensweise des Legatus  nicht. Durch diese Heimtücke gewann man nicht die Loyalität besetzter Völker, sondern schürte nur Hass, der zwar nicht offen geäußert wurde, aber dennoch unterschwellig weiterbrannte. Ihm waren die Blicke nicht entgangen, mit denen sie von vielen der Athener bedacht wurden. Hass und Verachtung lagen darin. Dieser Friede war äußerst brüchig. Lucius musste das doch auch klar sein.

Erneut sah der Statthalter den Legatus  an. Dieser wirkte so selbstsicher und überheblich, dass er sich davon abgestoßen fühlte und seine Augen wieder abwandte. Er hatte keinerlei Handhabe, um Lucius in seine Schranken zu weisen, war dieser doch ein mächtiger Mann, der innerhalb Roms ein hohes Ansehen genoss und eine erfolgreiche Militärkarriere hinter sich hatte... und es war gefährlich, sich mit einem so hohen Offizier anzulegen. Was konnte er ihm schließlich auch vorwerfen? Dass er ihm geholfen hatte, eine Rebellion niederzuschlagen? Dass er durch Erpressung Blutvergießen vermieden und die Athener dazu gezwungen hatte, Rom gegenüber Loyalität zu schwören?

Nein, er musste Lucius Marcellus vielmehr dankbar sein!

Allein... diese Dankbarkeit hinterließ einen bitteren Beigeschmack bei Fabius.

„Nun, Athener, da ihr euch jetzt unterworfen und dem Imperium gegenüber Treue gelobt habt, wird Gnade vor Recht ergehen“, hörte der Statthalter neben sich die Stimme des Legatus . „Den meisten gebe ich ihre Kinder zurück! Bei einigen, die maßgeblich an der Rebellion beteiligt waren, prüfe ich dies genauer...“

Lucius sah bei diesen Worten auffällig in die Richtung Theodoros’, erkannte in dessen Augen eine aufkeimende Hoffnung und fuhr dann fort: „Allerdings kann ich jetzt schon sagen, dass die drei Kinder des Aigikoreus als Geiseln nach Rom gebracht werden. Als Anführer muss er den höchsten Preis für die Rebellion bezahlen!“

Im selben Augenblick erlosch der Funke der Zuversicht in den Augen des alten Mannes. Fabius hatte es genau beobachtet und empfand Mitleid mit Aigikoreus, obwohl dieser ihn vor kurzem erst beleidigt hatte. Konnte Lucius sich denn nicht damit zufrieden geben, ihn besiegt und gedemütigt zu haben? Musste er ihm noch all seine Kinder nehmen, wo es doch sicherlich ausreichte, nur dessen ältesten Sohn als Geisel nach Rom zu führen?

Der Statthalter ließ seinen Blick noch einmal zu dem Armeeführer gleiten und erschrak über die harten Züge dieses Mannes sowie den Hass, der in seinen Augen glomm, und der einzig Theodoros Aigikoreus galt. Der alte Grieche war zwar ihr Gegner gewesen, aber es gab eigentlich keinen Grund, weshalb Lucius ihm gegenüber mehr Feindseligkeit hegen sollte als gegen die anderen Rebellen. Lag es möglicherweise daran, dass Aigikoreus einen unbeugsamen Charakter besaß und sich erst durch die Gefangennahme seiner Tochter bezwingen ließ, während ihm seine beiden Söhne anscheinend gleichgültig waren?

Es fiel Fabius schwer, das zu glauben. Schließlich kannte Lucius die Familie kaum und er sah auch nicht so aus, als sei er ein sentimentaler Mensch. Warum also dieser Hass zwischen den beiden Männern? Denn Theodoros erwiderte Lucius’ Blick ebenso feindselig.

Nun erst fiel Fabius auf, wie ähnlich sich die beiden doch waren. Dieselbe Arroganz und dieselbe Härte in ihren Gesichtern. Sie erschienen ihm wie zwei wütende Löwen, die jeden Augenblick aufeinander losgehen wollten, um ihre Stärke zu messen. Dabei es war längst entschieden, wer gewonnen hatte, und zwar ohne Kampf...

=<>=<>=<>=

 

Als Theodoros mit schweren Schritten und gesenktem Haupt in sein Gemach zurückkehrte, erwartete ihn dort bereits seine schwangere Frau.

„Nun, warum hat euch Lucius Marcellus auf die Agora einberufen?“ fragte sie neugierig.

Theodoros hob seinen Blick zu ihr, sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich.

„Er zwang uns, dem römischen Imperium die Treue zu schwören!“ grummelte er. Allein die Erinnerung an diese Demütigung rief wieder tiefen Hass gegen Megara hervor. In ihr glaubte er, die Ursache dieser Schmach gefunden zu haben. War sie es doch gewesen, die mit ihrem heimtückischen Bruder ein Komplott gegen seine Kinder und ihn geschmiedet hatte, ebenso wie sie es gewesen war, die Lucius Marcellus verriet, dass er seine Tochter Melina, das Ebenbild ihrer Mutter, über alles liebte. Nur deshalb befand sich sein Augenstern jetzt in der Gewalt dieses Legaten. Und allein aus Angst um Melinas Leben hatte er sich dazu überwunden, sich vor den römischen Barbaren in den Staub zu werfen...

Theodoros bedachte die schwangere Megara mit bösem Blick. Oh, wie sehr er diese Frau hasste! Ihr Anblick war ihm zuwider. Verdankte er es doch ihr, dass die Römer über ihn triumphierten.

„So, er zwang euch also, euch Rom zu unterwerfen“, meinte Megara nun spöttisch. „Was folgt daraus, mein Gemahl? Heißt das etwa, dass deine über alles geliebte Tochter nach Hause zurückkehren wird?“

„Ich wäre glücklich, wenn dem so wäre“, fuhr der Alte sie an. „Stattdessen wird der Legatus sie mit sich nach Rom nehmen... und Leandros ebenfalls...“

„Sieh an“, murmelte Megara mit leiser Ironie in der Stimme. „Lucius Marcellus ist also kein Dummkopf. Er weiß, dass dein Treueschwur ohne Druckmittel keinen Pfifferling wert ist.“

„Schweig, verfluchtes Weibsstück!“ schrie Theodoros sie an. „Was fällt dir überhaupt ein, mir in derart unverschämter Weise zu begegnen?! Das steht einer anständigen Ehefrau nicht an! Mach dich lieber nützlich, wie es einer Vertreterin deines Geschlechts geziemt, und setz dich an den Webstuhl!“

„Wie redest du mit mir?!“ entgegnete Megara  aufgebracht. „Ich habe extra hier auf dich gewartet, damit wir besprechen können, wie es nun weitergeht, und du beschimpfst mich derart! Das habe ich nicht verdient!“

„Ich wüsste nicht, was ich mit dir zu besprechen hätte, Verräterin!“

„Du tust mir Unrecht, Theodoros!“

„Wegen dir und deiner frechen Zunge habe ich meine Tochter verloren!“

„Das ist nicht wahr! Lucius hatte sie bereits in seiner Gewalt, bevor er erfuhr, dass sie dein Liebling ist! Er hätte sie auf jeden Fall mit sich genommen, glaub mir!“

„Dummes Zeug!“ schrie Theodoros. „Geh! Mir aus den Augen!“

„Du glaubst mir nicht?“ rief Megara theatralisch aus und barg ihr Gesicht in beide Händen.

„Nein! Denn du bist eine Verräterin! Genau wie dein Bruder ein feiger Verräter war!“

„Alexandros ist kein Verräter gewesen!“

Theodoros stieß ein lautes Schnauben aus, ohne etwas  darauf zu erwidern.

„Bitte, glaube mir doch!“ sagte Megara nun eindringlich und sah ihn mit feuchten Augen an. „Bitte, bedenke doch, dass ich deinen Sohn unter meinem Herzen trage!“

„Ich brauche keinen weiteren Sohn, ich habe bereits zwei Söhne – und mein Ältester wird eines Tages meine Nachfolge antreten“, gab Theodoros bissig zurück.

„So ein Unsinn! Er ist in der Hand der Römer, zudem noch schwer verwundet“, entgegnete Megara.

„Schweig, Weib! – Oh, wie sehr bereue ich es, mich mit dir verbunden zu haben; und zu allem Unglück erwartest du noch ein Kind von mir... ein Kind, dass mir genauso hassenswert ist wie du und dein Bruder!“

„Es ist dein eigenes Fleisch und Blut!“

„Ich werde dieses Kind verstoßen!“ zischte Theodoros. „Das ist ein Versprechen!“

Nachdem er diese Drohung gegen das ungeborene Leben in Megaras Leib ausgesprochen hatte, verfinsterte sich das Gesicht seiner jungen Frau und sie funkelte ihn mit bösen Augen an.

„Gib dich keinen Illusionen hin, alter Mann!“ sagte sie mit schneidender Stimme. „Deine Kinder wirst du gewiss niemals wiedersehen. Lucius Marcellus wird sie nach Rom mitnehmen und dort als Geiseln festhalten. Doch es wäre niemals dazu gekommen, wenn du auf mich gehört hättest. Melina wäre als Ehefrau meines Bruders völlig nutzlos für die Römer gewesen, Kimon bei ihr in Sicherheit...“

„Schweig endlich! Meine schöne Tochter war viel zu schade für Alexandros!“

„Deine schöne Tochter – was wird nun aus ihr? Meinst du, sie findet in Rom einen Ehemann?!“ spottete Megara. „Dir ist sicherlich bekannt, dass es einem römischen Bürger nicht gestattet ist, eine Nichtrömerin zu heiraten, nicht wahr?“

„Einige Söhne meiner Freunde und Verbündeten werden sich auch in Rom befinden“, wandte Theodoros ein. „Unter diesen mag sie sich einen jungen Mann als Gatten wählen.“

Megara lachte laut und höhnisch auf.

„Glaubst du wirklich, man lässt unsere gefangenen Kinder zusammenbleiben? Wach auf, mein Gemahl! Sobald unsere Söhne das passende Alter haben, steckt man sie in ein römisches Ausbildungslager, um aus ihnen Soldaten des Imperiums zu machen. Unsere Töchter hingegen kommen unter die Vormundschaft irgendwelcher vornehmer Römer und danach kümmert sich niemand mehr darum, was mit ihnen geschieht. Deine verwöhnte, vorlaute Melina wird gefangen in irgendeinem römischen Haushalt verblühen...“

„Ach was! Das glaube ich nicht! Melina ist ein wohlerzogenes Mädchen, das jeder gernhaben muss.“

„Hm... kann schon sein, dass jemand aus dem römischen Haushalt, in dem sie leben wird, sie gern hat“, murmelte Megara mit hämischem Lächeln. „Der Herr des Hauses könnte womöglich Wohlgefallen an einer Jungfrau finden...“

Klatsch! Klatsch!

Theodoros hatte seiner Frau links und rechts eine harte Ohrfeige gegeben.

„Wage es ja nicht noch einmal, so etwas Ungehöriges in einem derart anmaßenden Ton zu mir zu sagen!“ fuhr er sie an. „Vergiss nicht, dass ich dein Ehemann bin und du mir Respekt und Gehorsam entgegenzubringen hast! Es steht dir nicht zu, mir mit Dreistigkeit zu begegnen!“

„Ja! Misshandle mich nur!“ fauchte Megara, die sich ihre schmerzenden Wangen hielt, ihn an. „Das bringt Leandros und Melina auch nicht zurück! Lässt Lucius Marcellus dir wenigstens Kimon?“

„Nein, den kleinen Muttermörder nimmt er ebenfalls mit sich! – Sei’s drum! Vielleicht ist es besser, diesen Jungen, für dessen Leben meine geliebte Frau mit dem Leben bezahlen musste, aus den Augen zu haben!“

„Dir bleibt also keiner deiner Söhne“, entgegnete Megara. „Umso unverständlicher, dass du unser gemeinsames Kind nicht behalten willst! Es wird der einzige Nachkomme sein, der dir bleibt...“

„Dein Kind ist dem Tod geweiht, Megara!“ sagte Theodoros mit harter Stimme. „Und dich werde ich nach seiner Geburt verstoßen und mich scheiden lassen! Bis dahin solltest du das Leben hier noch genießen! Wer weiß, wie lange du ohne den Schutz männlicher Verwandter und ohne finanzielle Mittel überleben kannst. Drum schweig, Weib, und geh mir aus den Augen!“

Megara blieb stumm und schenkte ihrem alten Ehemann einen giftigen Blick, bevor sie sich umwandte und sein Gemach verließ...

=<>=<>=<>=

 

Noch am selben Tag wurden die meisten der Kinder des Athener Volksrates zu ihren Eltern zurückgebracht und von diesen glücklich in die Arme geschlossen. Die Lust auf Rebellion war den stolzen Athenern vorerst ausgetrieben.

Lediglich die Kinder des Aigikoreus sowie die ältesten Söhne fünf seiner Freunde behielt Lucius Marcellus als Geiseln. Auf die vorsichtige Nachfrage von Fabius Graeccus begründete er dies damit, dass nur auf diese Weise ein dauerhafter Friede in Attika gesichert wäre. Dem Schwur des alten Rebellenführers und seiner engsten Freunde sei nicht zu trauen. Um diese Aufrührer daran zu hindern, erneut einen Aufstand anzuzetteln, bot es sich geradezu an, ihre Kinder, deren Leben sie bestimmt nicht riskieren würden, als Unterpfand mit nach Rom zu nehmen.

Lucius selbst bedauerte einerseits dieses Vorgehen – andererseits blieb so die reizende Melina in seiner Nähe. Er war sich auch sehr sicher, dass der Kaiser nichts dagegen hätte, die junge Griechin unter seine Obhut zu stellen. Der Gedanke daran, dass er Melina dann regelmäßig sehen würde, hob die Stimmung des Legaten enorm.

 

Die junge Frau hingegen war alles andere als erfreut über den Umstand, dass sie und ihre Geschwister als Geiseln nach Rom gebracht werden würden. Die ganze Nacht hatte sie zusammen mit der jungen Sklavin Tia geweint, denn beide fürchteten sich vor der Fremde. Quella tat dies ebenfalls, hatte sich jedoch mit dem kleinen Kimon in die entgegengesetzte Ecke des Zeltes verzogen und war darauf bedacht gewesen, dass der kleine Junge das Geweine der beiden Mädchen nicht vernahm und darüber erwachte.

Während Kimon in den Armen der alten Sklavin ruhte, gab Quella sich ihren Gedanken hin. Sie war schon sehr enttäuscht darüber, dass sie mitsamt ihrer Herrschaft nicht nach Hause zurückkehren durfte. Am liebsten hätte sie sich wie Tia und ihre Herrin dem Kummer überlassen, aber jemand musste sich um Kimon kümmern, der viel zu klein war, um zu verstehen, was mit ihnen geschah. Melina bedurfte eigentlich nicht mehr ihrer Dienste, da sie längst zu einer jungen Frau herangereift war – und Quella fürchtete sich davor, dass Melina sie fortschicken könnte. Wer sollte dann ihr unschuldiges Lämmchen vor den römischen Barbaren beschützen? Wie sollte sie dann das Versprechen halten, das sie Melinas Mutter auf dem Sterbebett gegeben hatte, immer auf das Mädchen zu achten, damit ihm nichts geschah? Und außerdem hing Quella mit zärtlicher Liebe an ihrer jungen Herrin, die sie fast wie eine eigene Tochter ansah. Eine Trennung würde sie nicht verkraften. Allein der Gedanke an die Möglichkeit daran, schnitt der alten Sklavin tief ins Herz. Sie legte Kimon, der fest schlief, auf sein Nachtlager und deckte ihn zu. Dann ging sie zu Melina und Tia hinüber und ließ sich zu Füßen ihrer jungen Herrin nieder.

„Kleine Herrin“, flüsterte Quella und ergriff ihre Hände, die Melina ihr nicht entzog. „Wir dürfen uns niemals trennen – hört  Ihr? Wenn wir zusammenbleiben, ist alles zu ertragen.“

„Ja“, gab Melina unter Schluchzen zu. „Wie recht du hast. Aber werden die Römer das zulassen?“

„Der Legatus hat einen großen Einfluss und wenn Ihr ihn bittet, Herrin, dann sorgt er bestimmt dafür, dass wir zusammenbleiben“, meinte die alte Amme zuversichtlich.

„Sicherlich ist es möglich, solange wir unterwegs sind“, meinte Melina. „Aber sobald wir in Rom angekommen sind, entscheidet der Kaiser darüber, was mit uns allen geschieht.“

„Bittet den Legatus  darum, Herrin! Er ist ein angesehener Römer und der Kaiser wird auf ihn hören, wenn er darum ersucht, dass wir zusammenbleiben dürfen.“

„Warum sollte Lucius das für uns tun, Quella?“

Die alte Sklavin warf einen raschen Blick auf Tia und sagte zu dieser: „Geh, sieh nach Kimon!“

Das Mädchen sprang sofort auf und eilte in die andere Ecke des Zeltes zu dem Jungen, während Quella sich nun neben Melina niederließ und im Flüsterton fortfuhr: „Oh, kleine Herrin, es hat doch ganz den Anschein, dass der Legatus Euch wohlgesonnen ist. Wenn Ihr ihn nun recht freundlich um diesen kleinen Gefallen bittet, wird er ihn Euch nicht abschlagen.“

„Ich dachte, du missbilligst mein freundliches Verhalten gegenüber Lucius?“ wunderte sich Melina.

„Das tat ich auch, aber es war dumm von mir“, gab Quella zu. „Bitte, kleine Herrin, verzeiht mir diesen Fehler. Ihr habt natürlich recht, wenn Ihr ihm freundlich begegnet. Schließlich sind wir in seiner Gewalt und können kaum mehr tun, als ihn uns gewogen zu halten, damit es uns gut geht. Das habe ich  zuerst nicht bedacht, Herrin, da ich so erschrocken war über den Überfall und die wenig später darauf folgende Gefangennahme durch die Römer.“

„Ja, das verstehe ich gut, denn mir ging es genauso“, meinte das Mädchen und drückte die Hand ihrer alten Amme. „Also gut, ich werde Lucius darum bitten, sich für uns einzusetzen. Mehr kann ich nicht tun.“

Quella ließ sich wieder zu Füßen der jungen Frau sinken und küsste deren Hand. Dann blickte sie mit feuchten Augen zu ihr auf.

„Ihr tut recht daran, Herrin. Und nun versucht bitte, noch ein wenig zu schlafen.“

 

Natürlich gelang es Melina nicht, dem frommen Wunsch Quellas zu entsprechen. Zu viele Gedanken schwirrten durch ihren Kopf. Sie wollte weder ihre Heimat noch ihren Vater verlassen, wenngleich dieser recht streng zu ihr war. Dennoch schmerzte es sie sehr, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie ihren Vater, den sie trotz allem vermisste, wahrscheinlich niemals wiedersehen würde. Leise weinte sie und flehte innerlich die Götter  an, alles zum Guten zu wenden.

 

Der nächste Morgen dämmerte bereits herauf, ohne dass es der jungen Griechin gelungen wäre, ein Auge zuzutun. Bald darauf hörte sie, wie man begann, das Lager abzubauen. Erschrocken erhob sie sich, eilte an den Eingang des Zeltes und sah, dass es sich tatsächlich so verhielt. Unwillkürlich schlug sie sich die Hände vor die Augen und ließ ein lautes, langgezogenes Schluchzen vernehmen, das die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Umgebung sofort auf sich zog.

„Was ist los, Herrin?“ fragten Quella und Tia, die aus einem unruhigen Schlaf auffuhren, während Kimon wieder zu weinen begonnen hatte.

„Es ist soweit!“ erklärte Melina. „Heute ist der Tag, an dem man uns aus Griechenland fortführen wird.“

„Ganz recht!“ mischte sich einer der Legionäre, die vor ihrem Zelt Wache standen, in das Gespräch und schenkte Melina, die ihn daraufhin ängstlich anstarrte, ein hämisches Lächeln. „Sagt Euren Sklavinnen, dass sie Eure Sachen zusammenpacken, junge Dame. Ich bin sicher, Lucius Marcellus wird Euch in wenigen Augenblicken davon in Kenntnis setzen, dass wir bald nach Rom aufbrechen werden – Eurer neuen Heimat, schönes Kind!“

„Kommt weg vom Eingang, Herrin!“ rief Quelle und zog gleich darauf Melina, die den römischen Soldaten immer noch fassungslos ansah, in das Zelt zurück. „Ich bitte Euch, Herrin, lasst Euch vor diesen Barbaren nicht so gehen. Denkt doch daran, wer Ihr seid.“

„Ach, Quella, ich will nicht nach Rom“, wisperte das junge Mädchen und schaute nun ihre Amme an. „Sag, glaubst du wirklich, dass Lucius mich mag?“

„Das ist unverkennbar, Herrin“, gab die Alte in leisem Ton widerwillig zu.

„Vielleicht kann ich ihn ja doch überreden, mich zu meinem Vater zurückzulassen“, meinte Melina hoffnungsvoll.

„Ihr könnt es versuchen“; erwiderte Quella, obwohl sie überzeugt davon war, dass der Legatus es gerade deshalb nicht zulassen würde, weil ihm ihre junge Herrin gefiel. Doch darüber verlor sie kein Wort, um Melina nicht zu verängstigen. Allerdings hielt die alte Sklavin es für angebracht, nicht von der Seite der jungen Dame zu weichen, um sie vor eventuellen Zudringlichkeiten des Armeeführers zu schützen, dem sie misstraute. Mochte er auch noch so freundlich tun, er war und blieb der Feind.

„Guten Morgen!“ ließ sich nun die laute Stimme des Legatus  vernehmen und einen Augenblick später betrat er das Zelt. „Einer meiner Legionäre meldete mir, dass du bereits wach bist, Melina. Möchtest du nicht mit hinüber in mein Quartier kommen und ein Frühstück mit mir einnehmen? Wir brechen in etwa zwei Stunden auf. Bis dahin können deine Sklavinnen deinen kleinen Bruder versorgen und dann eure Sachen zusammenpacken.“

„Bitte, Lucius, lass mich und Kimon nach Hause zurückkehren“ flehte das Mädchen ihn an. Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen. „Ich bin sicher, dass mein Vater jetzt vernünftig sein wird.“

„Nein, Melina, das kann ich nicht – so leid es mir tut!“ erwiderte der Legatus in sachlichem Ton und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen. „Komm nun, liebes Kind, du solltest  dich ein wenig für die lange Reise stärken.“

Diese Worte machten der jungen Frau klar, dass sie sich mit ihrem Schicksal abfinden musste, als Geisel nach Rom gebracht zu werden. Rasch wischte sie sich mit dem Handrücken ihre Augen trocken und wollte dann mit Lucius das Zelt verlassen, als sich Quella unversehens an ihre Seite gesellte, um mit ihnen zu gehen.

„Was soll denn das?!“ fuhr Lucius die Sklavin an.

„Ich begleite meine Herrin“, erklärte die Alte.

„Nichts da!“ erwiderte der Armeeführer in strengem Ton. „Du bleibst hier und wirst zusammen mit der anderen Sklavin den kleinen Jungen versorgen und dann die Sachen deiner Herrin zusammenpacken!“

„Ich weiche niemals von der Seite meiner Herrin“, protestierte die Alte.

„Bitte, Quella, tu, was man dir sagt“, sagte Melina daraufhin, die sich über das Verhalten ihrer Amme wunderte. „Du hast ja gehört, dass wir heute Morgen abreisen.“

„Aber, Herrin!“

„Wirst du wohl gehorchen!“ fuhr Lucius die Alte an. Sie wich erschrocken zurück und musste tatenlos mit ansehen, wie er Melina aus dem Zelt herausführte. Im Augenblick konnte sie nichts tun, um das ihr anvertraute Mädchen zu schützen. Doch glaubte sie, dass die Kleine momentan nicht in Gefahr war, denn der Legatus würde sie sicherlich nicht bedrängen, solange sie unterwegs nach Rom waren...

=<>=<>=<>=

 

Lucius, der nicht ahnte, welche Gedanken die alte Sklavin hegte, saß nun Melina gegenüber an einem kleinen Tisch und ermutigte sie, doch etwas zu essen.

„Ich bin nicht hungrig“, sagte das Mädchen. Erneut erhob sie ihre dunklen Augen zu dem blonden Römer und sah ihn bittend an. „Musst du mich denn wirklich nach Rom mitnehmen?“

„Ja, Melina“, erwiderte er, worauf sie ihren Blick senkte und zu weinen begann. Er beugte sich ein wenig zu ihr hinüber und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, dass alles so gekommen ist, liebes Kind. Ich wünschte, wir hätten uns unter angenehmeren Umständen kennengelernt.“

„Ich möchte nicht fort von hier“, schluchzte sie. „Ich habe solche Angst!“

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben“, versuchte Lucius das Mädchen zu beruhigen. „Wir Römer pflegen wertvolle Geiseln gut zu behandeln, Melina!“

„Kann ich denn wenigstens noch einmal meinen Vater sehen, um mich von ihm zu verabschieden?“ fragte die junge Griechin.

„Nein!“ antwortete der Armeeführer mit unerbittlicher Stimme. „Dein Vater hat es nicht verdient, dich noch einmal zu sehen!“

„Und was ist mit mir? Du bestrafst nicht nur meinen Vater, sondern auch mich! Womit habe ich das verdient, Lucius?“

„Bitte, Melina, mach mich nicht für die Taten deines Vaters verantwortlich!“ wies der Römer sie zurecht. „Wenn er diese Rebellion nicht angezettelt hätte, wären weder du noch deine Geschwister und die fünf jungen Griechen jetzt unsere Geiseln. Glaub mir, ich hätte gerne darauf verzichtet, euch gefangenzunehmen.“

„Tut mir leid, Lucius“, entschuldigte sich das Mädchen. „Natürlich hast du recht: Der Hochmut meines Vaters ist schuld an diesem ganzen unsinnigen Krieg. Sonst wären wir beide sicher gute Freunde geworden.“

Der Legatus ergriff die Hand Melinas und meinte mit sanfter Stimme: „Das können wir doch sein – ungeachtet der Umstände.“

„Aber wir sind Feinde! Du hast meine Brüder und mich als Geiseln genommen. Was sind wir denn anderes als deine Gefangenen? Was wird uns in Rom erwarten, Lucius?!“

„Ich betrachte dich nicht als meine Gefangene! Du bist mein Gast... und wenn es nach mir geht, wirst du ein lieber Gast in meinem Hause sein, Melina!“

„Wirklich?“ fragte sie ungläubig.

„Ja, wirklich!“ antwortete er und strich ihr sanft über die Wange. „Ich bin sicher, man wird meine Bitte, dich in meinem Hause aufzunehmen, nicht abschlagen.“

„Und meine Brüder?“ wollte Melina wissen. „Was wird aus Leandros? Was wird aus Kimon?“

„Leandros und die anderen jungen Griechen werden in Rom eine militärische Ausbildung erhalten und dadurch auch mit unseren Sitten und Gebräuchen vertraut gemacht werden. Fast alle, die wir dermaßen erzogen haben, stehen danach treu zu Rom. Vielleicht kann dein Bruder eines Tages nach Athen zurückkehren...“

„Und was wird aus Kimon? Kann er bei mir bleiben?“

„Das kann ich nicht versprechen, Melina. Aber ich werde dem Kaiser deinen Wunsch vortragen.“

Dankbar lächelte das Mädchen Lucius an.

„Du bist doch kein so  harter Mann, wie alle behaupten“, meinte sie dann. „Als du damals die Geiselnahme durchführen ließest, glaubte ich zuerst, du seiest die Verkörperung der grausamen Sonnenstrahlen, die Apoll manchmal auf die Erde sendet, um die Menschen zu strafen... und mein Vater war ja sehr hochmütig...“

„Er hat seine Lektion erhalten und ich bin sicher, dass sie ihm unvergesslich bleibt“, sagte Lucius und betrachtete die junge Griechin mit Wohlgefallen. „Tut mir wirklich leid, dass du wegen der Sturheit deines Vaters in eine solch unangenehme Situation geraten bist, Melina. Aber wenn es etwas gibt, womit ich dir eine Freude machen kann, dann sag es ruhig.“

„Ist es möglich, dass ich meinen älteren Bruder sprechen kann?“ fragte das Mädchen daraufhin.

„Natürlich ist das möglich!“

„Und vielleicht...“, begann Melina zaghaft und warf Lucius dabei scheue Blicke zu.

„Ja? Was möchtest du noch?“ forderte dieser sie in freundlichem Ton auf.

„Du erinnerst dich doch sicherlich noch an den kleinen Fluss im Wald, an dem wir uns das erste Mal begegnet sind?“

„Gewiss, Melina, und es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, dich dorthin zu begleiten...“

=<>=<>=<>=

 

Nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit Leandros, der seine kleine Schwester beruhigte und ihr versicherte, dass die Römer ihn bisher gut behandelt hätten, fand Melina Lucius bereits vor dem Krankenlager auf sie wartend. Nachdem er das Mädchen auf sein Pferd gehoben hatte und selbst aufgestiegen war, ritten sie gemeinsam zu dem verborgenen Fluss im Wald.

Als Melina ihren Lieblingsort sah, strahlte sie über das ganze Gesicht und lief vergnügt eine Weile im Kreis herum. Lucius beobachtete sie lächelnd. Sie war so eine liebenswerte, junge Frau ohne Falschheit und Hochmut. Kaum zu glauben, dass sie wirklich die Tochter Aigikoreus’ sein sollte. Sie konnte nichts für das Verhalten ihres Vaters und daher würde sie es gut bei ihm haben. Oh, er hoffte so sehr, dass der Kaiser ihm dieses liebliche Geschöpf überließ...

Melina setzte sich nun am Ufer des Flusses nieder und zog ihre Schuhe aus. Noch ein letztes Mal wollte sie ihre Füße vom kühlen Wasser umspülen lassen. Dies löste in Lucius die angenehme Erinnerung an den Tag seiner Ankunft in Attika aus und er setzte sich neben sie und tat es ihr gleich. Erstaunt musterte ihn Melina daraufhin und er ergriff ihre Hand und drückte sie, wobei er ihr einen zärtlichen Blick schenkte. Errötend wandte sich das Mädchen ab. Zu deutlich erinnerte sie sich des Kusses, den er ihr am Tag ihrer ersten Begegnung gegeben hatte. Jetzt spürte sie, wie er sie mit einem Arm umfasste und mit der anderen Hand ihren Kopf zu sich hob. Sie schloss die Augen und empfing erneut einen Kuss von ihm, intensiver nun als der erste, da sie sich nicht dagegen wehrte.

„Kleine Melina“, flüsterte Lucius und drückte sie an sich. „Du bist so süß.“

Erneut wollte er ihren Mund mit seinen Lippen verschließen, aber sie wand sich plötzlich aus seinen Armen und setzte sich aufrecht.

„Das gehört sich nicht, Lucius“, murmelte sie und starrte ins Wasser.

„Es weiß doch niemand davon, Honigmädchen.“

„Ich weiß es – und es ist einfach nicht richtig von dir, mich so zu überrumpeln. Sag mir, was ich davon halten soll.“

„Ich mag dich sehr gern, Melina, und du gefällst mir.“

Diese Worte lösten ein unbekanntes Gefühl bei der jungen Frau aus, das sie nicht einordnen konnte. Ihr war plötzlich sehr heiß und sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen.

Lucius strich zärtlich über ihre Wange, die feuerrot war.

„Ja, du hast recht, Melina“, sagte er leise. „Wir sollten uns Zeit lassen, uns besser kennenlernen. Ich kann mir auch vorstellen, wie durcheinander du zur Zeit bist.“

Seine leichte Berührung holte das Mädchen in die Gegenwart zurück und sie wandte sich ihm zu. Ihre runden, braunen Augen schimmerten feucht.

„Ich habe solche Angst, nach Rom zu gehen“, flüsterte sie.

„Das brauchst du nicht“, gab er in ruhigem Ton zurück und lächelte. „Ich nehme dich mit zu mir nach Hause...“

„Aber der Kaiser...?“

„Er wird nichts dagegen haben, Melina, und ich hoffe, dass du dich bei mir wohlfühlen wirst...“

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Es war ein angenehmer Spätnachmittag und die Sonnenstrahlen tauchten den Garten der großen Villa in ein warmes, freundliches Licht. Auch spiegelten sie sich in leuchtenden, kleinen Funken in dem dort angelegten Teich. Am Rande desselben saß ein etwa zehnjähriges Mädchen, das rote Haar zu einem kunstvollen Knoten am Hinterkopf festgesteckt, und betrachtete völlig versunken das Spiel der Lichtfunken auf dem Wasser, während es den Worten einer circa  dreißigjährigen Frau in einfacher, weißer Baumwollkleidung lauschte, die etwas aus einem Pergament vorlas. Beobachtet wurden diese beiden von einer unweit von ihnen auf der Terrasse sitzenden, elegant gekleideten Frau von ungefähr vierzig Jahren, ohne Zweifel die Herrin des Hauses. Aber weder der Anblick ihrer kleinen, vergnügt wirkenden Tochter noch die Schönheit des Gartens entlockten der Matrona ein Lächeln, was ihrem ohnehin strengen Gesicht ein noch härteres Aussehen verlieh.

Niemand ahnte, dass Selene sich Sorgen um ihre Ehe mit Lucius Marcellus machte. Nach außen hin wirkten sie wie ein zufriedenes Paar, aber ihr Gatte hatte sie seit ihrer letzten Fehlgeburt vor einem halben Jahr nicht mehr in ihrem Gemach besucht. Anscheinend hatte er es völlig aufgegeben, von ihr je den erwünschten männlichen Erben zu bekommen.

Selene selbst konnte es ihrem Mann nicht verdenken. Bislang war das einzige Kind, das sie lebend zur Welt brachte, ihre Tochter Divia. Zwar wurde diese von dem Vater geliebt und verwöhnt, dennoch hatte Lucius seiner Frau gegenüber mehrfach zum Ausdruck gebracht, dass er sich einen Sohn wünschte. Oh, sie gäbe alles darum, ihm diesen männlichen Nachkommen zu schenken. Nach Divia war sie zwar noch mehrfach guter Hoffnung gewesen, aber entweder kamen diese Kinder tot zur Welt oder zu früh, um dann zu sterben. Selene war jedes Mal verzweifelt, wenn sie wieder eines ihrer Kinder verloren hatte, und außerdem waren die kurz aufeinanderfolgenden Schwangerschaften ihrer Gesundheit überaus abträglich. Die letzte Fehlgeburt hatte sie sehr erschöpft, weshalb sie einerseits froh war, dass Lucius sie in Ruhe ließ, andererseits fürchtete sie, dass er vielleicht mit dem Gedanken spielte, sich von ihr scheiden zu lassen. Denn anders als sonst war er dieses Mal nicht zu ihr gekommen, um sie über den Verlust des gemeinsamen Kindes hinwegzutrösten. Vielmehr deutete er an, dass auf ihrer Verbindung wohl kein Segen lag.

Als Selene dies ihrer Mutter bei deren letztem Besuch schilderte, meinte diese, sie solle sich nicht so viel Gedanken darüber machen. Sie könne sich nicht vorstellen, dass Lucius sich nach all den Jahren scheiden lassen wolle. Immerhin respektiere er sie doch und behandele sie gut. Zwar musste Selene dies einräumen, dennoch beschlich sie in letzter Zeit des Öfteren das Gefühl, dass ihre Ehe vor dem Aus stand.

Als Lucius vor einigen Wochen nach Attika aufbrach, um einen Aufstand niederzuschlagen, war sein Abschied von ihr nur sehr kühl gewesen, während er die kleine Divia geherzt und geküsst hatte.

„Bringst du mir etwas aus Griechenland mit, Vater?“ hatte ihre gemeinsame Tochter dann gefragt.

„Wir werden sehen“, meinte Lucius nur und lächelte nachsichtig.

Nachdem er Divia aus seinen Armen entlassen hatte, war Selene zu ihm getreten in der Absicht, ihn zu umarmen, aber er ließ es nicht zu. Er drückte ihr lediglich einen trockenen Kuss auf die Stirn, murmelte: „Auf Wiedersehen, Selene!“ und ging dann fort, ohne ihr noch einen Blick zu schenken. Seitdem wusste sie, dass seine Gefühle für sie abgekühlt waren.

Selene fürchtete, dass ihr Gemahl ihr nach seiner Rückkehr aus Attika die Scheidung vorschlagen werde und hoffte deswegen, er bliebe recht lange fort. Doch heute früh hatte sie eine Botschaft Lucius’ erhalten, dass er vor den Toren Roms verweile und im Laufe des Tages heimkehren werde. Wahrscheinlich würde er einen Gast mitbringen und bat sie, für diesen ein Gemach herzurichten, und außerdem solle sich seine griechische Sklavin Philine zur Bedienung dieses Gastes bereithalten.

Verwundert hatte Selene diese Botschaft gelesen. Wen würde ihr Mann da nur mitbringen? Nun ja, immerhin verhinderte ein Fremder im Haus zunächst sicherlich das unangenehme Gespräch einer Scheidung...

=<>=<>=<>=

 

Der Empfang, den Vespasianus Lucius Marcellus und seinen Unteroffizieren bereitete und bei dem man dem Kaiser die jungen Geiseln vorführte, dauerte lange, denn der Herrscher wollte einen ausführlichen Bericht über die Vorkommnisse in Athen haben. Genauso wie Lucius kam er dann zu dem Schluss, dass man  sorgfältig prüfen müsse, ob Fabius Graeccus seinen Aufgaben als Statthalter noch gewachsen war.

„Aber immerhin hat er seinen Posten viele Jahrzehnte lang zur Zufriedenheit Roms ausgefühlt“, meinte Vespasianus abschließend. „Wir sollten nicht außer Acht lassen, dass Fabius sich damit verdient gemacht hat, aber nun ein gewisses Alter erreicht hat, in dem er den Aufgaben eines Statthalters in einer solch schwierigen Region wie Athen nicht mehr gewachsen sein dürfte. Deshalb werde ich ihn in den wohlverdienten Ruhestand schicken und ihm des Weiteren ein Anwesen in Pompeji schenken. Wir müssen nur noch einen geeigneten Nachfolger für Fabius Graeccus finden.“

„Eine weise Entscheidung, Imperator“, sagte Lucius daraufhin.

„Nun, mein lieber Marcellus, zu diesem Zweck müssen wir uns in Ruhe zusammensetzen“, erwiderte Vespasianus und lächelte. „Jedenfalls bin ich sehr zufrieden damit, dass Ihr ein Blutvergießen verhindert habt – wenngleich es Leute geben mag, die mit Eurem Vorgehen sicherlich nicht einverstanden wären. Sei’s drum, Marcellus, Ihr habt Euch eine Belohnung verdient. Gibt es etwas, das Ihr Euch wünscht?“

„Nun, wenn es nicht zu vermessen ist, bitte ich Euch darum, die Tochter des Aigikoreus und ihren kleinen Bruder in mein Haus bringen zu dürfen, Imperator.“

„Oh, ich habe schon gehört, dass Ihr das  Mädchen unter Euren Schutz gestellt habt, Marcellus. Gab es dafür einen besonderen Grund?“

„Ich wollte verhindern, dass man sie belästigt. Immerhin ist es eine junge Dame aus gutem Hause.“

„Da habt Ihr recht, Marcellus“, meinte Vespasianus und schaute zu Melina hinüber, die schüchtern neben ihrem Bruder Leandros saß und seine Hand hielt, während er beruhigend auf sie einsprach. Der Kaiser lächelte unwillkürlich und wandte sich wieder dem Legatus zu: „Außerdem ist die junge Dame  überaus anmutig. Ihr tatet Recht daran, sie unter Euren Schutz zu stellen. – Nun gut, ich überlasse Euch das Mädchen gern. Betrachtet sie als ein persönliches Geschenk von mir, mein lieber Lucius. Ich bin sicher, dass Ihr die Kleine gut behandeln werdet.“

„Aber natürlich, Imperator“, versprach der Angesprochene und verneigte sich leicht. „Ich danke Euch!“

„Die jungen Griechen  hingegen werden ein römisches Ausbildungslager besuchen“, führte Vespasianus weiter aus und lächelte. „Wenn es uns gelingt, aus ihnen loyale Anhänger Roms zu machen, haben wir sechs vielversprechende Offiziere gewonnen.“

„Aber was wird aus dem zweijährigen Knaben?“ fragte Lucius, der noch nicht die Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte, dass der Kaiser ihm auch Melinas kleinen Bruder überließ.

„Ihr wisst sicherlich, dass Senator Valerianus keine eigenen Kinder hat und gern einen kleinen Jungen adoptieren würde“, erklärte der Herrscher lächelnd. „Wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, legt Aigikoreus keinen allzu großen Wert auf seinen jüngsten Sohn. Was läge also näher, als den Kleinen zu einem römischen Bürger zu erziehen? Valerianus ist sicher überaus glücklich, endlich einen Sohn zu haben.“

„Das verstehe ich“, gab Lucius zu. „Ich bin auch davon überzeugt, dass der Junge es gut bei dem Senator hat. Doch ich besitze ebenfalls keinen männlichen Nachkommen und wäre durchaus bereit, den kleinen Aigikoreus zu adoptieren.“

„Aber, Lucius“, entgegnete der Kaiser mit sanfter Stimme. „Ihr habt bereits die junge Griechin bekommen. Und wer sagt denn, dass Ihr nicht noch einen Sohn zeugen werdet?“

„Aigikoreus’ Tochter wird totunglücklich sein, wenn man ihr den jüngsten Bruder nimmt“, erklärte der Legatus.

„Ihr werdet es gewiss verstehen, das Mädchen zu trösten“, erwiderte Vespasianus. Dann gab er einem Sklaven einen Wink, Melina zu ihm zu bringen. Diese trat zögernd vor den Kaiser.

„Keine Angst, liebes Kind“, sprach der Imperator sie freundlich an und lächelte. „Lucius Marcellus bat mich, Euch in sein Haus aufnehmen zu dürfen, und ich habe dem zugestimmt. Ist das in Eurem Sinne, junge Dame?“

„Ja“, hauchte Melina und der Anflug eines Lächelns glitt über ihre Züge. „Ich danke Euch, Imperator...“

„Auch für Euren jüngsten Bruder ist gesorgt“, fuhr Vespasianus daraufhin fort. „Er wird zu einem netten, älteren Ehepaar gegeben, das ihn zu einem römischen Bürger erzieht.“

„Was?!“ entfuhr es dem Mädchen und sie blickte den Kaiser entsetzt an. „Ach bitte, Imperator, tut das nicht! Bitte, lasst mir meinen kleinen Bruder!“

„Beunruhigt Euch nicht, junge Dame“, sagte der Herrscher. „Es wird dem Kleinen wohlergehen.“

Leandros trat nun neben seine Schwester und legte behutsam einen Arm um sie.

„Komm jetzt, Melina, setz dich noch ein wenig hin“, sagte er leise zu ihr. Aber sie starrte unentwegt auf den Kaiser, als könne sie nicht fassen, was dieser ihr eben gesagt hatte.

Besorgt schaute Lucius sie an und ihm schien, dass sie noch blasser geworden war als vorhin bei ihrem Eintritt in den Saal.

„Mein liebes Kind, macht Euch keine Sorgen“, ließ sich nun Vespasianus wieder vernehmen. „Euer jüngerer Bruder ist bereits mit seiner Sklavin auf dem Weg zu seinen neuen Eltern.“

Melina wandte sich wortlos um und rannte aus dem Saal hinaus. Sie suchte den kleinen Raum auf, in den man vorhin ihre beiden Sklavinnen und Kimon gebracht hatte. Dort fand sie nur noch Quella vor, die ihre junge Herrin mit Tränen in den Augen empfing.

„Ich konnte nichts tun“, sagte die Alte. „Zwei römische Soldaten haben Tia und Kimon mit sich genommen.“

„Nein! Nein!“ rief das Mädchen aus, wandte sich um und wollte hinauslaufen, aber Lucius, der ihr gefolgt war, hielt sie auf.

„Es ist zu spät, Melina“, sagte er.

„Mein kleiner Bruder“, schluchzte sie. „Oh, Lucius, was wird aus meinem Kimon?“

„Er wird es bei seinen neuen Eltern gut haben“, erwiderte der Armeeführer in tröstendem Ton. „Der Imperator hat eine weise Entscheidung damit getroffen, auch wenn sie dich erstmal schmerzt, Melina.“

„Kimon! Kimon!“

„Es war ein langer Tag, kleine Melina“, redete Lucius sanft auf sie ein. „Du wirkst erschöpft. Am Besten, wir gehen jetzt zu mir nach Hause, damit du dich ausruhen kannst.“

Die junge Frau schien seine Worte nicht gehört zu haben, sondern ließ sich weinend zu Boden sinken.

„Oh, Herrin, was für ein Unglück“, fiel Quella jammernd ein.

„Schluss damit!“ fuhr Lucius die Alte an. Dann deutete er auf Melina und sagte in hartem Ton: „Bring deine junge Herrin in ihre Sänfte! Dort wartet ihr auf mich! Ich muss mich noch bei dem Imperator für Melinas Verhalten entschuldigen und mich verabschieden.“

Dann verließ der Offizier den kleinen Raum. Quella starrte ihm mit bösem Blick nach. Gleichzeitig konnte sie erkennen, dass eine Flucht  unmöglich war. Überall standen bewaffnete Legionäre, auch an der Sänfte Melinas.

„Ihr habt gehört, was der Legatus befohlen hat“, mahnte Quella das immer noch auf dem Boden kniende Mädchen. „Es ist besser, wenn wir ihm gehorchen, Herrin.“

Melina nickte und wischte sich mit den Handrücken die Augen trocken. Aber immer wieder flossen Tränen daraus hervor. Dennoch versuchte die junge Frau, sich zusammenzunehmen. Ihr Verhalten gegenüber dem römischen Kaiser war sicherlich alles andere als respektvoll gewesen und es gehörte sich auch nicht, einfach aus dem Saal zu rennen, egal, aus welchem Grund.

„Hoffentlich bekommt Lucius wegen mir jetzt keine Schwierigkeiten“, murmelte sie traurig.

„Was kümmert Euch dieser Römer?“ brummte Quella verärgert. „Ihr seht ja, dass er keinerlei Verständnis für Euch hat, Herrin.“

„Du tust ihm Unrecht“, widersprach Melina. „Ich bin sicher, Lucius hat bei dem Kaiser zu unseren Gunsten gesprochen und ihn auch darum gebeten, dass Kimon bei mir bleiben darf. Er kann sicher nichts dafür, dass der Imperator anders entschieden hat.“

Quella schwieg. Wieder einmal nahm ihre junge Herrin diesen römischen Offizier in Schutz, was nur ihren Verdacht erhärtete, dass Melina in Lucius Marcellus verliebt war. Sie hatte es bereits am Tag ihrer Abreise bemerkt, als die junge Frau lächelnd von dem gemeinsamen Frühstück mit dem Armeeführer zurückgekehrt war. Wahrscheinlich hatte Lucius es darauf angelegt, Melina den Kopf zu verdrehen, um sie später leichter verführen zu können. Dafür sprach, dass sich der Legatus während ihrer Reise nach Rom auffallend oft nach Melinas Befinden erkundigte, persönlich nach ihr sah und sie sowie ihren ältesten Bruder fast jeden Abend in sein Zelt zum Essen einlud. Es war Quella zudem ein weiterer Dorn im Auge, dass auch Leandros ebenso wie seine Schwester Gefallen an der Gesellschaft von Lucius fand. Doch mit ihren Warnungen stieß sie bei ihrer jungen Herrin auf taube Ohren.

„Vergesst nicht, dass die Römer unsere Feinde sind“, mahnte sie das Mädchen oft leise, wenn es nach dem Abendessen von Lucius zurückkam. „Und dieser Legatus hat keine guten Absichten mit Euch.“

„Du übertreibst, Quella“, erwiderte Melina dann stets. „Er ist doch freundlich zu uns und wir werden  auch gut behandelt, nicht wahr?“

Dieser Einwand ließ sich schlecht entkräften, denn die Römer verhielten sich wirklich korrekt ihnen gegenüber. Doch kaum waren sie in Rom angekommen, zeigten sie ihr wahres Gesicht. Es war grausam, einen so kleinen Jungen wie Kimon von seiner Familie zu trennen. Aber konnte man von Barbaren denn anderes erwarten?

Sich nähernde, feste Schritte schreckten die Alte aus  ihren Gedanken auf. Lucius, bekleidet in voller Montur, kehrte in den kleinen Raum zurück. Dicht hinter ihm trat Leandros ein.

„Warum seid ihr noch nicht in der Sänfte?!“ fragte der Armeeführer streng.

„Wir wollten gerade dorthin gehen“, erwiderte Melina, deren Gesicht immer noch tränenverschmiert war, in entschuldigendem Ton. „Tut mir leid, dass ich eben die Beherrschung verloren habe. Hoffentlich war der Imperator nicht allzu verstimmt?“

„Nein, für Frauen hat er sehr viel Verständnis“, antwortete Lucius ein wenig milder und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht stahl. Er reichte Melina seine Hand, die diese sogleich ergriff, und fuhr fort: „Er lässt dir nochmals ausrichten, dass du dir keine Sorgen machen sollst.“

Leandros trat zu auf seine Schwester zu.

„Es ist Zeit für uns, Abschied zu nehmen“, sagte der junge Mann und lächelte Melina aufmunternd zu. Deren Unterlippe begann wieder leicht zu zittern und ihre Augen füllten sich erneut mit Tränen. Während der ganzen Zeit hatte sie verdrängt, dass sie sich in Rom auch von ihrem ältesten Bruder trennen musste. „Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken um mich und Kimon. Ich bin sicher, dass wie uns wiedersehen werden, Melina. Bis dahin mögen die Götter dich beschützen. Auf Wiedersehen, kleine Schwester.“

Er hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, nickte dann Quella zu, verließ den Raum und kehrte in den großen Saal zurück. Lucius ließ Melina hingegen keine Zeit, ihrem Bruder hinterherzustarren, sondern zog sie mit sanfter Gewalt aus dem Raum in den Hof hinaus, wo bereits ein frisch gesatteltes Pferd und die Sänfte der jungen Frau auf sie warteten, um sie in das Haus Lucius’ zu bringen. Aber bevor Melina ihr Gefährt erreicht hatte, wurde ihr schwindelig und einen Augenblick später sank sie ohnmächtig zu Boden...

 

=<>=<>=<>=

 

Angespannt wartete Selene zusammen mit Divia, die es kaum erwarten konnte, sich freudig in die Arme ihres Vaters zu stürzen, auf Lucius. Doch der Tag verging und Dunkelheit senkte sich über die Stadt, ohne dass ihr Gemahl erschien. Allmählich wurde Divia ungeduldig und fragte ein ums andere Mal, wo denn der Vater bliebe. Schließlich hielt Selene es für angebracht, sie ins Bett zu schicken.

„Nein!“ rief das Mädchen trotzig und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde auf Vater warten! Warum kommt er denn nicht endlich?!“

„Ich weiß es nicht, Divia.“

„Vielleicht hast du dich im Tag geirrt, Mutter? Vielleicht kommt Vater erst Morgen?“

„Nein, Divia, dein Vater teilte mir mit, dass er heute kommt und einen Gast mitbringt.“

„Aber wo bleibt Vater denn nur?“ quengelte das Mädchen.

Selene warf einen Blick zu Philine, der griechischen Sklavin, die sich bereits seit einigen Jahren in den Diensten ihres Gemahls befand.

„Sicherlich befindet euer Vater sich noch mit seinen Offizieren beim Kaiser , Divia. Ihr wisst doch, dass so eine Besprechung sehr lange dauern kann“, erklärte Philine freundlich, was ihr ein Lächeln Selenes eintrug. „Euer Vater ist ein wichtiger Mann und auf seine Meinung wird großer Wert gelegt. Sicherlich befindet er sich noch mit seinen Offizieren beim Kaiser. Ihr solltet stolz darauf sein, einen solchen Mann zum Vater zu haben, Divia.“

„Schon, aber ich vermisse ihn“, maulte das Mädchen.

 „Es ist bereits sehr spät“, meinte Selene in ernstem Ton. „Ich halte es für besser, wenn du nun zu Bett gehst, Divia.“

„Aber dann kann ich Vater nicht mehr begrüßen.“

„Ich weiß nicht, wann er heimkommt“, seufzte Selene, der die Warterei ebenfalls auf die Nerven ging. „Möglicherweise wird es sehr spät, mein Kind. Also komm, sei vernünftig und geh’ jetzt schlafen. Ostra wird dich in dein Zimmer begleiten. Du kannst deinen Vater dann morgen begrüßen.“

„Ostra? Warum begleitet mich nicht Philine?“ fragte Divia misstrauisch.

„Weil dein Vater wünscht, dass Philine bei seiner Ankunft zugegen ist“, erklärte Selene. „Wie du weißt, hat er uns einen Gast angekündigt – wahrscheinlich ist es ein Grieche und Philine soll ihn unterhalten.“

„Auf den Gast könnte ich verzichten“, murrte Divia. Selene lachte ein wenig, weil ihre Tochter dabei ein überaus grimmiges Gesicht zog, und meinte: „Sei nicht so voreilig, Divia! Am Ende findet der Gast dein Wohlgefallen!“

„Pah! Bestimmt nicht, wenn er der Grund dafür ist, dass Vater erst so spät nach Haus kommt“, gab das Mädchen patzig zurück.

„Warten wir es ab!“ meinte Selene lächelnd. „Nun geh zu Bett, Divia. Schlaf gut, mein Kind.“

Das Mädchen gab Selene einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange und erwiderte: „Gute Nacht, Mutter. Gib Vater auch von mir einen Kuss.“

„Das mache ich, Divia“, versprach sie, worauf die Kleine zufrieden schien, ihr zunickte und in Begleitung besagter Sklavin namens Ostra verschwand.

„Ach, dieses Kind wächst mir manchmal über den Kopf“, wandte sich Selene seufzend an Philine. „Ob wir Divia nicht zu sehr verzogen haben?“

„Eure Tochter ist zwar ein wenig lebhaft, aber sie besitzt ein gutes Herz“, meinte die griechische Sklavin lächelnd. „Sicherlich wird sie einmal eine wunderbare Frau sein.“

„Ich hoffe, dass du recht hast, Philine. Mir scheint Divia oft sehr ungezogen und ich mache mir Sorgen um sie“, murmelte Selene, wurde jedoch durch sich nähernde Geräusche hellhörig. Einen Augenblick später kam ein Sklave ins Haus und meldete: „Der Herr ist da!“

Gleich darauf trat Lucius ins Haus und musterte seine Frau, Philine und einige andere Sklaven aufmerksam.

„Willkommen zu Hause!“ begrüßte Selene ihren Mann.

„Danke! Ich freue mich auch, endlich wieder hier zu sein!“ erwiderte er kühl und schenkte seiner Gattin nur einen kurzen Blick, bevor er sich mit ihr zusammen zu dem kleinen Hausaltar begab, um den _Lar familiaris_ [2] zu begrüßen. Sobald diese kleine Zeremonie vollzogen war, wandte sich der Hausherr wieder seiner Frau zu und fragte: „Ist alles für meinen Gast bereit?“

„Natürlich, Lucius! So wie du es gewünscht hast“, erwiderte Selene.

„Gut! Dann bringe ich sie jetzt rein“, murmelte der Legat und ging wieder hinaus.

„Sie?“ wisperte seine Frau erstaunt und tauschte mit Philine einen fragenden Blick aus, ehe sie sich wieder der Eingangstür zuwandte und erstarrte. Ein fremdes, junges Mädchen im Haus wäre an sich schon beunruhigend genug gewesen. Doch der Umstand, dass Lucius soeben solch ein Geschöpf auf seinen Armen über die Schwelle seines Hauses trug, schien Selene ein übles Omen zu sein, denn man tat dies eigentlich nur mit einer Braut. War das blasse, junge Ding, das bereits tief zu schlafen schien, etwa ihre Nachfolgerin?

„Führ’ mich in das Gemach, das für den Gast bereitet wurde!“ wandte Lucius sich an Philine, die sofort voranging, um ihrem Herrn den Weg zu weisen. Ihnen folgte eine alte Frau mit finster zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen, die anscheinend zu dem jungen Mädchen gehörte, welches Lucius als seinen Gast bezeichnete.

Neugierig trat Selene aus dem Haus und erkannte im Licht der Fackeln, die von mehreren Sklaven gehalten wurden, eine große, von zwei Maultieren getragene Sänfte. Kopfschüttelnd kehrte die Matrona ins Haus zurück und wartete, bis ihr Mann endlich wieder in der Vorhalle erschien.

„Was hast du mir da für ein Mädchen ins Haus gebracht, Lucius?“ fragte sie in vorwurfsvollem Ton.

Ärgerlich blickte er zu seiner Gattin auf und murrte: „Sie ist eine griechische Geisel, die der Imperator mir überlassen hat. Sie wird in meinem Haus wohnen und Divia Gesellschaft leisten.“

„Warum muss dieses Mädchen ausgerechnet bei uns wohnen?“

„Weil ich es will, Selene!“

„Und welche Funktion hat sie?“

„Melina ist mein Gast!“ fuhr Lucius seine Frau an, die unwillkürlich zurückwich. „Philine wird sich um sie kümmern, damit sie sich gut hier einlebt.“

„Du gibst ihr eine deiner eigenen Sklavinnen zur Bedienung?“ fragte Selene fassungslos. „Soll das etwa heißen, dass du diese kleine Griechin gesellschaftlich mit uns auf eine Stufe stellst, obwohl sie eine Gefangene ist?“

„Ja, das soll es heißen“, gab ihr Mann zurück.

„Wie kannst du nur eine Sklavin uns gleichstellen, Lucius?!“

„Melina Aigikoreusa ist keine Sklavin, sondern eine wertvolle Geisel! Und ich verlange, dass du sie respektvoll behandelst, Selene! Sie ist Gast in meinem Hause! Ein lieber Gast, der dir kaum Umstände bereiten wird!“

„Nun gut, Lucius, jetzt weiß ich es ja“, versuchte seine Frau ihn zu beschwichtigen. „Warum kommt ihr erst so spät? Divia war ganz enttäuscht, dass sie dich nicht mehr persönlich begrüßen konnte.“

„Der Kaiser hat einen Empfang für uns gegeben und wollte genauestens wissen, was sich in Athen abgespielt hat. Deshalb ist es etwas später geworden“, erklärte Lucius. „Tut mir leid, dass ihr so lange gewartet habt. Und jetzt entschuldige mich bitte, Selene, ich bin müde und möchte mich zurückziehen. Wir reden dann morgen ausführlich. Gute Nacht!“

„Gute Nacht!“ hauchte seine Frau und blickte ihm enttäuscht hinterher. Offensichtlich hatte er sich nicht voller Sehnsucht nach ihr verzehrt, wie noch am Anfang ihrer Ehe. Doch dies lag lange zurück und sie wollte eigentlich keinen Gedanken mehr daran verschwenden.

Ungeduldig wies Selene die Sklaven an, die Sänfte der jungen Griechin in die Stallungen zu bringen und dann die beiden Maultiere abzuschirren und zu versorgen. Währenddessen ging ihr das Bild nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, wie ihr Mann das Mädchen über die Schwelle dieses Hauses getragen hatte. Es brannte ihr auf der Seele zu erfahren, was genau sich zwischen der Kleinen und Lucius abgespielt hatte, dass er sie unbedingt hier im Haus haben wollte... nun ja, es war ein junges Ding und ohne Zweifel hübsch. Diese Erkenntnisse beunruhigten Selene sehr, aber es blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als bis morgen zu warten, um eventuell Antworten auf all die Fragen zu erhalten, die ihr gerade im Kopf herumgingen...

\-------------------------------------------------------------

[1]  Lar familiaris = Schutzgeist der Familie (Hausgemeinschaft)

 


	7. Chapter 7

Divia hatte sich schlafend gestellt, um die alte Ostra loszuwerden. Nachdem die Sklavin endlich das Zimmer des Mädchens verlassen hatte, erhob sich die Zehnjährige und schlich sich zur Tür. Sie war entschlossen, so lange aufzubleiben, bis ihr Vater heimgekommen war. Wenige Minuten später hörte sie bereits seine geliebte Stimme, doch etwas hielt das Mädchen davon ab, aus ihrem Zimmer zu stürmen, um den Vater zu begrüßen. Sie wartete eine Weile, dann vernahm sie die Stimmen ihrer Eltern. Sie stritten, was Divia noch nie bei ihnen erlebt hatte. Irgendetwas musste passiert sein. Ob es mit diesem mysteriösen Gast zusammenhing, den Vater mitbringen wollte?

Vorsichtig verließ Divia ihr Zimmer und schlich in die Vorhalle, wo sie nur noch mitbekam, wie ihr Vater in Richtung seiner Räume verschwand, während ihre Mutter hinausging, um den Sklaven Anweisungen zu geben. Ansonsten war niemand zu sehen, der ihr unbekannt wäre. Entweder war der geheimnisvolle Gast gar nicht gekommen oder er befand sich bereits in den für ihn hergerichteten Räumen.

Divia wunderte sich sehr, denn es war äußerst ungewöhnlich, dass ihr Vater sich gleich nach seiner Ankunft zu Hause zurückzog, zumal er einen Gast mitgebracht hatte. Irgendetwas war anders als sonst. Neugierig begab sich Divia mit leisen Schritten wieder nach oben, wo man einen großen Raum für den erwarteten Besucher hergerichtet hatte. Sie schlich sich vorsichtig an den Eingang des Zimmers, das von einer kleinen Öllampe etwas erhellt wurde. Neben dem Bett saßen Philine und eine ihr unbekannte Frau, die beide besorgt auf die schlafende Person blickten, die mit einer warmen Decke zugedeckt, in dem Nachtlager lag. Divia konnte den Schläfer vom Eingang aus jedoch nicht sehen, weshalb sie keck in das Zimmer hineinging und an das Fußende des Bettes trat, um ebenfalls einen Blick auf den Gast zu werfen.

„Aber... aber das ist ja ein Mädchen!“ rief Divia überrascht aus. Nun erst fuhren Philine und die Fremde herum und starrten das Kind an.

„Divia, was macht Ihr hier?“ fragte Philine leise. „Ihr solltet längst schlafen!“

„Ich habe kein Auge zubekommen“, erwiderte die Zehnjährige und deutete dann auf die Schlafende. „Wer ist das, Philine?“

„Meine Herrin Melina!“ antwortete statt ihrer die Fremde und warf sich  schützend auf die Schlafende, wobei sie ihre Augen jedoch keine Sekunde von Divia ließ. „Wagt es ja nicht, meiner Herrin zu nahe zu kommen!“

Das Kind warf einen fragenden Blick auf Philine.

„Wer sind die beiden? Und warum glaubt die alte Frau, dass ich etwas von ihrer Herrin will? Ich kenne sie ja gar nicht!“

„Die junge Frau im Bett ist jener Gast, von dem Euer Vater sprach, Divia. Es ist Melina Aigikoreusa aus Griechenland, die für einige Zeit im Hause Eures Vaters leben wird“, klärte die griechische Sklavin das zehnjährige Mädchen auf.

„Meinst du, dass sie mit mir spielt e?“ wollte Divia wissen.

„Dies obliegt der Entscheidung Eures Vaters. Momentan bedarf die junge Dame dringend der Ruhe, denn die lange Reise hat sie sehr erschöpft; und Ihr solltet auch wieder Euer Schlafgemach aufsuchen. Es ist bereits sehr spät“, ermahnte Philine das Kind.

„Na schön“, murrte Divia, die missmutig wahrnahm, dass die fremde Alte sie mit bösen Blicken anschaute, während sie immer noch schützend über der jungen Frau lag, für die die Zehnjährige sich interessierte. „Ich werde Vater morgen darum bitten, dass Melina mit mir spielt.“

„Tut das, Divia“, meinte Philine in freundlichem Ton. „Aber jetzt geht schlafen. Gute Nacht!“

„Gute Nacht!“ erwiderte das Kind den Gruß und verließ dann endlich das Zimmer.

„Merkwürdige Sitten herrschen hier in Rom“, murmelte Quella, ohne ihre Position zu verändern. „In Griechenland schlafen um diese Zeit minderjährige Kinder bereits. War das etwa die Tochter von Lucius Marcellus?“

„Ja, das war sie“, bestätigte Philine. „Und ich versichere dir, Alte, dass in Rom kaum andere Sitten herrschen als in unserer Heimat. Die kleine Divia konnte nur nicht schlafen, weil sie sich so darauf freute, dass ihr Vater nach Hause kam. Das ist doch nichts Ungewöhnliches.“

„Wie kann man sich nur freuen, wenn Lucius Marcellus kommt?“ brummte Quella. „Dieser böse Mann ist schuld daran, dass meine Herrin und ihre Geschwister entführt und auseinandergerissen wurden, um ihr Leben nun in Rom unter Barbaren zu fristen.“

„Hüte deine Zunge, alte Frau“, ermahnte Philine sie in ernstem Ton. „Soviel mir bekannt ist, hat doch der Vater deiner jungen Herrin den Aufstand in Athen angezettelt. Wenn du also unbedingt jemandem die Schuld an eurer Situation geben willst, dann halte dich an deinen Herrn Aigikoreus.“

„Mein Herr wollte nichts weiter als Freiheit von der römischen Besatzungsmacht!“ verteidigte Quella, die sich nun endlich wieder auf ihren Schemel neben dem Bett setzte, ihn heftig.

„Schweig endlich, alte Frau!“ zischte Philine sie wütend an. „Wenn jemand deine aufrührerischen Reden hört, wirst du hart bestraft.“

„Barbaren! Nichts als Barbaren!“ brummte Quella daraufhin  leise . Sie warf einen Blick voller Mitgefühl auf die Schlafende. „Meine arme, kleine Herrin. Sie hat niemandem etwas Böses getan und ist nun hier gefangen im Haus des Feindes...“

„Ich kann verstehen, dass die neue Situation für euch zunächst unangenehm ist, aber die Römer sind alles andere als Barbaren – und Lucius Marcellus ist ein guter Herr. Melina Aigikoreusa kann sich glücklich schätzen, unter seinem Schutz zu stehen“, widersprach Philine der Alten in ruhigem Ton. „Er wird deine junge Herrin gut behandeln und dich auch, wenn du deine Zunge im Zaum halten kannst. Finde dich endlich mit der Situation ab!“

Melina regte sich nun unter der Decke und stöhnte leise auf.

„Herrin, ist Euch nicht wohl?“ fragte Quella in besorgtem Ton und beugte sich über sie.

Die junge Frau schlug langsam die Augen auf und lächelte, als sie ihre alte Amme erblickte.

„Quella, zum Glück bist du noch bei mir“; flüsterte Melina mit schwacher Stimme. Dann setzte sie sich langsam auf und betrachtete sich erstaunt ihre Umgebung. Ihr Blick fiel dabei auch auf Philine, die die junge Frau anlächelte.

„Wer seid Ihr?“ fragte Melina. „Und wo bin ich hier?“

„Ihr seid im Hause von Lucius Marcellus, meinem Herrn“, erwiderte die griechische Sklavin. „Mein Name ist Philine und mein Herr wünscht, dass ich mich um Euch kümmere. Habt Ihr einen Wunsch, Melina Aigikoreusa?“

„Ja, aber ich fürchte, Ihr könnt ihn nicht erfüllen“, sagte das Mädchen. „Oder liegt es in Eurer Macht, mich und meine Geschwister nach Hause zurückzubringen?“

„Nein, aber wenn Ihr etwas Bestimmtes essen oder trinken wollt, kann ich es Euch gewiss besorgen“, antwortete Philine.

„Steht Ihr schon lange im Dienste von Lucius Marcellus?“

„Ja, er hat mich als junges Mädchen einem Sklavenhändler abgekauft. Seitdem bin ich hier in seinem Hause, gehe seiner Gattin zur Hand und kümmere mich seit der Geburt seiner Tochter um das Kind.“

„Er ist verheiratet?“ entfuhr es Melina erstaunt. Lucius hatte diesen Umstand auf der ganzen Reise nach Rom mit keinem Wort erwähnt.

„Aber ja, bereits seit beinah 15 Jahren“, erwiderte Philine. „Die Verbindung wurde von den Familien der beiden gewünscht.“

„Und... wie ist... seine... Frau...?“ kam es stockend von Melina, der die Tatsache, dass Lucius gebunden war, innerlich großen Schmerz bereitete, und sie fragte sich, warum er ihr seine Ehefrau verschwiegen hatte. Er besaß sogar eine Tochter... Umso unverständlicher erschien es ihr nun, dass er sie nicht zu ihrem Vater zurückkehren ließ.

„Sie ist zwar nicht besonders freundlich, aber sie behandelt uns gut“, erklärte Philine gerade. „Ihr braucht keine Angst vor der Matrona zu haben, Melina. Sie tut, was ihr Mann von ihr verlangt.“

„Wisst Ihr zufällig, was das für Leute sind, zu denen der Kaiser meinen kleinen Bruder bringen ließ?“ fragte die junge Griechin unvermittelt. „Ich mache mir solche Sorgen um Kimon. Er hat sicherlich große Angst.“

„Ich kann Euch leider in dieser Hinsicht nicht weiterhelfen“, erwiderte Philine. „Ihr müsst dies schon den Herrn fragen.“

„Lucius Marcellus ist nicht unser Herr!“ warf Quella giftig ein, was ihr einen ärgerlichen Blick der griechischen Sklavin einbrachte.

„Lucius Marcellus ist der Herr dieses Hauses!“ stellte Philine in strengem Ton klar. „Jeder, der hier lebt, hat sich seinem Willen zu beugen! Auch du!“

„Ich werde mich niemals...“, begann die Alte, aber Melina unterbrach sie: „Bitte, Quella, halte endlich deine Zunge im Zaum. Es nützt uns nichts, wenn du mit jedem hier einen Streit beginnst. Du hast doch gehört, dass Lucius hier das Sagen hat – und wir werden uns dem fügen müssen.“

Mit angedeutetem Lächeln wandte sich die junge Frau nun an Philine: „Ich danke Euch, dass Ihr versucht, uns die Regeln dieses Hauses näherzubringen. Bitte, verzeiht meiner Dienerin, sie ist noch ein wenig durcheinander. All dies hier ist neu für sie.“

„Natürlich, das verstehe ich gut“, gab Philine freundlich zurück.

„Könntet Ihr uns nun allein lassen?“ fragte Melina. „Ich möchte noch ein wenig schlafen; und Quella bedarf sicherlich auch der Ruhe.“

„Na schön, wenn Ihr es so wünscht“, sagte die griechische Sklavin und erhob sich. „Ich werde gleich veranlassen, dass man ein kleines Bett für Eure Dienerin hier aufstellt.“

„Nicht nötig, Quella kann heute neben mir schlafen. Hier ist doch Platz genug“, meinte Melina und rückte ein Stück zur Seite, damit ihre Amme sich neben sie legen konnte.

Philine runzelte die Stirn und entgegnete: „Das wird dem Herrn gar nicht recht sein!“

„Diese eine Nacht wird es schon gehen“, sagte die junge Frau streng. „Und nun lasst uns allein, Philine.“

Die Angesprochene kam dieser Aufforderung nach. Sobald sie den Raum verlassen hatte, kuschelte sich Melina an Quella, die sich mittlerweile neben sie gelegt hatte, und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf.

„Warum hat Lucius mir nichts über seine Frau und seine Tochter erzählt?“, schluchzte sie.

„Hab ich Euch nicht vor diesem Mann gewarnt, Herrin?“ antwortete die alte Sklavin, wobei sie tiefe Befriedigung über Melinas Enttäuschung empfand, da sie glaubte, diese sei heilsam für sie. Dass die Gefühle der jungen Frau tief verletzt waren, interessierte Quella dabei nicht. Ihrer Meinung nach konnte es gar nicht schnell genug gehen, dass Melina endlich erkannte, wie wenig vertrauenswürdig Lucius Marcellus war. Die Alte war sicher, dass die Verliebtheit ihrer jungen Herrin zu diesem Mann erloschen war. „Wir sollten auf der Hut vor Lucius sein!“

Ihre Worte hatten zur Folge, dass Melina von einem erneuten Weinkrampf geschüttelt wurde. Quella schloss sie in ihre Arme und murmelte: „Weint Euch ruhig aus, Herrin, denn das Unglück, das uns traf, ist grauenhaft und ich frage mich, weshalb die Götter uns dermaßen gestraft haben.“

„Die Hybris meines Vaters, Quella“, schluchzte Melina. „Wir bezahlen für die Hybris meines Vaters; und dieser bereut es gewiss bitterlich, was er getan hat. Doch es hilft alles nichts, Quella, die Strafe der Götter hat uns ereilt und wir müssen uns darin fügen.“

„Vielleicht wendet sich das Schicksal doch noch zum Guten, Herrin, und die Götter haben Mitleid mit uns...“, versuchte die Alte zu trösten, aber Melina erwiderte nichts darauf, sondern gab sich ihren Tränen hin und weinte sich in den Schlaf...

=<>=<>=<>=

 

Der erste Hahnenschrei weckte Lucius aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf. Sein erster Gedanke galt Melina, um die er sich sorgte. Rasch zog er sich an und ging in den Raum, in dem die junge Frau untergebracht worden war. Allerdings hätte er nicht erwartet, die kleine Griechin in den Armen ihrer alten Dienerin schlafend vorzufinden. Das Mädchen sah traurig aus, die Alte verhärmt. Immerhin verriet ihm dieses Bild, dass Melina zumindest doch irgendwann nachts aus ihrer Ohnmacht wieder erwacht war. Das Einzige, das ihn störte, war die alte Sklavin im Bett der jungen Griechin. Es wurde wirklich Zeit, dass er der Kleinen klarmachte, dass sie sich von ihrer Dienerin nicht alles bieten lassen durfte. Doch das würde er zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt klären, wenn sich Melina ein wenig eingelebt hatte. Zum Glück gab es seine treue Sklavin Philine, die der jungen Dame dabei sicherlich ein wenig zur Seite stand. Wo war sie eigentlich? Er hatte sie extra gebeten, immer in Melinas Nähe zu bleiben.

Lucius verließ das Gästezimmer und schaute sich um. Er erblickte seine Sklavin, die sich unweit des Eingangs in eine Ecke gekauert hatte und schlief.

„Philine!“ rief er leise, um Melina nicht zu wecken. Sofort war die Gerufene wach und schaute zu ihm auf. Sobald sie ihn erkannte, erhob sie sich.

„Ja, Herr?“

„Sag mir, Philine: Wie geht es Melina?“

„Sie ist noch sehr erschöpft und etwas verwirrt, Herr.“

„Demnach war sie also kurz wach?“

„Ja, Herr, und sie fragte sofort nach ihrem kleinen Bruder.“

„Nun gut, das ist verständlich“, murmelte Lucius. „Bitte, sorge dafür, dass Melinas alte Dienerin eine eigene Schlafgelegenheit bekommt. Es geht doch nicht, dass sie im Bett bei ihrer Herrin schläft.“

„Ich sagte der jungen Dame, dass Ihr gewiss etwas dagegen hättet, Herr, aber Melina Aigikoreusa bestand darauf, dass die alte Frau bei ihr schlief“, berichtete die griechische Sklavin.

„Hm... die junge Dame ist zu gutmütig“, brummte Lucius. „Also, Philine, du sorgst dafür, dass die Alte heute Nacht woanders schläft. Melina muss sich daran gewöhnen, erwachsen zu sein. Sie wird sich mit der Zeit schon hier einleben. Bring sie nachher zum Frühstück hinunter. Ich möchte, dass sie meine Frau und meine Tochter kennenlernt.“

„Ja, Herr!“

=<>=<>=<>=

 

Selene hatte in dieser Nacht auch kaum ein Auge zumachen können. Die Tatsache, dass eine junge Frau hier im Hause war, beunruhigte sie zusehends und sie fragte sich immer wieder, warum Lucius dieses Mädchen mitgebracht hatte. Nach seinen Aussagen wollte er sie nicht als Sklavin betrachten, obwohl sie rein formell diesen Status hatte. Was also bewog ihren Mann, die junge Griechin so wertzuschätzen, dass er sogar von ihr verlangte, sie als eine ihr Gleichwertige zu betrachten?

Mit diesen unruhigen Gefühlen erschien Selene schließlich am Frühstückstisch, wo ihr Mann bereits saß und etwas zu sich nahm.

„Guten Morgen, Lucius“, begrüßte sie ihn, wenig erstaunt, denn er stand meistens mit dem ersten Hahnenschrei auf. „Hast du gut geschlafen?“

„Mein Schlaf war ein wenig unruhig“, gab er zu und schenkte seiner Frau die Andeutung eines Lächelns. „Aber es ist schön, wieder zu Hause zu sein. Wie ist es dir und Divia derweil ergangen?“

„Wir haben dich vermisst“, behauptete Selene. In Wirklichkeit war Divia diejenige gewesen, die es kaum erwarten konnte, dass ihr Vater wieder nach Hause kam, während sie selbst der Ankunft ihrer Mannes mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegensah. „Ich hörte, dass deine Mission in Athen erfolgreich gewesen war?“

„Ja, das kann man sagen“, meinte er zögerlich. „Jedenfalls konnten wir den Aufstand niederschlagen. Doch um den Frieden zu bewahren, war ich gezwungen, einige junge Griechen als Geiseln mit nach Rom zu nehmen.“

„Und dieses Mädchen, das du mitgebracht hast, gehört dazu?“

„Ja, Selene. Die junge Dame ist die Tochter des Anführers der Rebellen. Ihre beiden Brüder sind ebenfalls hier in Rom. Der ältere erhält zusammen mit einigen anderen jungen Griechen eine militärische Ausbildung, der jüngere befindet sich in einer anderen Familie.“

„Und warum hat Vespasianus ausgerechnet dir diese weibliche Geisel aufgebürdet?“

„Weil ich ihn darum gebeten habe.“

„Weswegen, Lucius?“ fragte Selene mit unverkennbarer Nervosität in der Stimme. „Bitte, sag mir die Wahrheit. Jetzt sind wir doch ganz unter uns.“

„Die junge Frau ist mir sehr sympathisch und ich dachte, unsere Divia könnte ein wenig Gesellschaft gebrauchen“, antwortete ihr Mann. „Wenn Melina sich um unsere Tochter kümmert, wird sie das gewiss davon ablenken, dauernd an ihre beiden Brüder zu denken. Die Kleine leidet sehr darunter, dass man sie aus ihrer Heimat gebracht und von ihren Geschwistern getrennt hat.“

„Mehr steckt nicht dahinter?“ fragte Selene ungläubig.

„Ich bitte dich, was sollte dahinterstecken?“ wollte Lucius wissen.

„Nun, ich dachte... das junge Mädchen ist sehr hübsch...“, sagte seine Frau stockend.

„Ja, und?“

„Du hast mich schon sehr lange nicht mehr nachts aufgesucht, Lucius.“

„Ich wollte dich nicht bedrängen, meine Liebe. Immerhin setzen dir die Fehlgeburten sehr zu. Daher hielt ich es für besser, dich eine Zeitlang in Ruhe zu lassen“, erklärte er in sachlichem Ton, doch Selene wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass dies nur eine Ausflucht war. Dann blickte er sie plötzlich überrascht an. „Ach, du hast geglaubt, dass Melina und ich... Also wirklich, Selene, du traust mir ja allerhand zu...“

„Ich könnte es verstehen, Lucius, immerhin scheine ich nicht in der Lage zu sein, dir Kinder zu schenken“, murmelte sie traurig. Er schwieg und bedachte sie nur mit einem langen Blick.

Einen Moment später näherten sich ihnen Schritte und Philine erschien mit Melina am Frühstückstisch. Die junge Griechin war frisch frisiert und sah auch nicht mehr so verweint aus, wie Lucius sie heute Morgen gefunden hatte. Offensichtlich hatte Philine sich ihrer angenommen und sie zurechtgemacht.

„Guten Morgen“, sagte Melina schüchtern, während Philine den Raum wieder verließ.

„Guten Morgen!“ begrüßte Lucius sie. Sein Blick ruhte voller Wohlgefallen auf ihr, was seiner Frau nicht entging. „Komm, setz dich zu uns. Du musst etwas zu dir nehmen.“

Gehorsam tat die junge Frau, wozu der Hausherr sie aufgefordert hatte. Selene reichte ihr ein Stück Brot und einen Becher mit Wein, was Melina dankend entgegennahm. Während sie schweigend aß, betrachtete die Matrona sie genauer. Die kleine Griechin hatte ein feingeschnittenes Gesicht, große dunkle Augen mit langen Wimpern und einen schön geschwungenen Mund mit vollen Lippen. Das Einzige, was nicht so ganz in dieses Antlitz passte, war die etwas zu groß geratene Knollennase, doch genau das verlieh Melina etwas Besonderes. Lucius jedenfalls konnte seine Augen kaum von der jungen Dame wenden, wie Selene erneut beunruhigt zu Kenntnis nahm. Selbst, wenn ihr Mann die Kleine noch nicht angerührt hatte, so war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er es tat. Sie vermeinte, die Begierde nach der hübschen Griechin überdeutlich in seinen Augen lesen zu können.

„Geht es dir ein wenig besser, Melina?“ fragte Lucius.

Die Angesprochene nickte stumm und hielt ihre Augen gesenkt.

„Darf ich dir meine Frau Selene vorstellen?“ fuhr der Hausherr fort, worauf das Mädchen endlich wieder aufsah und dem Blick der Matrona begegnete. Beide nickten sich kurz zu, bevor Melina ihre Augen wieder senkte. Selene hatte der Blick der jungen Griechin ins Herz geschnitten und wahrscheinlich hätte sie Mitleid mit ihr gehabt, wenn sie nicht zugleich auch von einer heftigen Eifersucht erfasst worden wäre, denn diese anmutige Geschöpf hatte bereits das Wohlgefallen ihres Gemahls auf sich gezogen.

Selenes Eifersucht bekam zusätzliche Nahrung, als etwa 10 Minuten später Divia erschien und ebenfalls mit Melina bekannt gemacht wurde. Das Kind fasste sofort eine heftige Zuneigung zu dem fremden Mädchen und zog es gleich nach seinem Frühstück mit sich nach draußen, um Melina den Garten zu zeigen. Die kleine Griechin folgte ihr widerstandslos und Lucius erhob sich einen Augenblick später, um ihnen nachzugehen. Verärgert nahm Selene dieses Verhalten zur Kenntnis. Seit dieses junge Ding erschienen war, hatte ihr Mann kein Wort mehr mit ihr gewechselt. Sie stand nun auch auf und ging in den Garten. Dort fand sie Lucius auf der Terrasse stehend und die beiden Mädchen beobachtend. Neben ihrem Mann erblickte Selene voller Erstaunen eine alte Frau, die einen besorgten Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht hatte, während sie genauso wie ihr Mann die zwei Mädchen beobachtete.

„He, du!“ sprach Selene sie in strengem Ton an, worauf die Alte sich ihr erschrocken zuwandte. „Wer bist du?“

„Mein Name ist Quella und ich bin die Dienerin von Melina Aigikoreusa“, erwiderte die Alte.

„Ach? Man hat der jungen Dame also eine Bedienstete gelassen?“ meinte Selene daraufhin verwundert und zog die alte Sklavin mit sich in eine ruhigere Ecke, so dass Lucius sie nicht hören konnte. Dieser jedoch beachtete sie kaum, sondern richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Melina und Divia. Letztere führte die junge Griechin durch den Garten und plapperte munter drauflos. Aber Selene interessierte sich weder für ihre Konkurrentin noch für ihre Tochter. Vielmehr hoffte sie, von der Alten etwas Interessantes zu erfahren.

„Ihr müsst die Herrin des Hauses sein“, sagte Quella nun leise. „Oh, bitte, Herrin, lasst nicht zu, dass man mich von meinem Lämmchen trennt. Melina braucht mich doch!“

„Nun beruhige dich mal“, erwiderte Selene in mildem Ton. „Aus deinen Worten schließe ich, dass du Melina Aigikoreusa aufgezogen hast?“

„Das ist richtig, Matrona! Doch nun will man mich von meinem Lämmchen trennen.“

„Nun, deine Herrin ist mittlerweile erwachsen und bedarf keiner Kinderfrau mehr. Es ist nur allzu verständlich, dass sie dich wegschickt.“

„Aber es ist nicht meine Herrin, die mich fortschickt, denn sie weiß meine Dienste durchaus zu schätzen. Außerdem habe ich ihren Eltern versprochen, gut auf mein Lämmchen zu achten. Doch Euer Mann, Matrona, wünscht, dass ich nachts nicht mehr bei meiner Herrin bleiben darf.“

„Was, Lucius verbietet dir, nachts bei deiner Herrin zu verweilen?“ fragte Selene und der Schreck über diese Information war ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„So ist es, Matrona. Und dabei fürchtet sich Melina so sehr im Dunkeln“, erwiderte Quella.

„Demnach hast du bislang immer im Gemach deiner jungen Herrin übernachtet?“

„Ja, Matrona.“

„Deine Herrin ist also noch eine unberührte Jungfrau?“

„Natürlich! Sie ist ein anständiges Mädchen und ihre Reinheit nur für ihren zukünftigen Ehemann bestimmt, wie es sich gehört.“

„Mich wundert, dass ihr Vater sie nicht schon längst verheiratet hat.“

„Oh, eine Hochzeit war schon geplant, aber in Griechenland wartet man damit, bis die Braut heiratsfähig ist“, klärte Quella die Hausherrin auf. „Der rote Mond [1] verschonte meine Herrin bislang jedoch, womit sie noch den Status eines Kindes hat. Jedenfalls ist das in meiner Heimat so.“

„In Rom gilt dies ebenfalls“, sagte Selene, der aufgrund von Quellas Worten ein Stein vom Herzen fiel. Die Gefahr, dass Melina ihr ihren Ehemann wegnahm, war vorerst also gebannt. „Nun, ich werde versuchen, meinen Mann umzustimmen, damit du auch weiterhin den Schlaf deiner jungen Herrin bewachen kannst.“

„Vielen Dank, Matrona.“

Quella, die in Selene eine Verbündete gefunden zu haben glaubte, fiel vor dieser nieder und küsste dankbar deren Hand.

„Schon gut“, wehrte die Römerin ab, die das Verhalten der Alten unangenehm berührte, entzog ihr ihre Hand und ging dann zu ihrem Mann, dessen Blick immer noch gebannt an Divia und Melina hing, die sich gegenseitig einen kleinen Ball zuwarfen und dabei lachten.

„Scheint so, als ob die Stimmung deines jungen Gastes sich ein wenig gebessert hätte“, meinte Selene. „Übrigens hat die kleine Geisel sehr viel mehr mit unserer Tochter gemeinsam als man annehmen sollte. Bei beiden kann der Acker noch nicht bestellt werden.“

„Was?!“ entfuhr es Lucius und er wandte sich mit spöttischem Gesichtsausdruck seiner Gattin zu. „Von wem hast du denn diese Neuigkeit erfahren?“

„Die Sklavin der jungen Griechin hat es mir verraten“, antwortete Selene. „Aus diesem Grunde ist Melina auch noch nicht verheiratet. In den Augen der Alten ist sie damit noch ein Kind und darum möchte sie auch nachts bei ihrer Herrin bleiben.“

„Das alte Weib nimmt sich ein wenig viel heraus“, brummte Lucius. „Sie würde allerhand erzählen, damit niemand ihrem Lämmchen zu nahe kommt. Ich bitte dich, den Worten der Alten nicht allzu viel Beachtung zu schenken, Selene. Du siehst doch selbst, dass Melina kein Kind mehr ist.“

„Gerade deshalb nimmt es mich wunder, dass sie nicht verheiratet ist“, meinte die Römerin. „Aus diesem Grund bin ich geneigt, der alten Frau zu glauben. Sieh mal, Lucius, für sie ist Melina wie ein eigenes Kind. Kannst du es ihr da verübeln, wenn sie ihr Lämmchen, wie sie die junge Frau nennt, beschützen möchte? Irgendwie rührt mich diese Alte.“

„Ach, tatsächlich?“ der Spott in Lucius’ Stimme war unüberhörbar. „Nun, dann finde eine sinnvolle Beschäftigung für sie, denn mir geht ihr gluckenhaftes Getue um Melina auf die Nerven. Es ist weder angebracht noch nötig. Die junge Dame bedarf keiner Kinderfrau mehr, aber vielleicht... nun vielleicht kann die Alte sich ein wenig um Divia kümmern. Unsere Tochter ist sowieso etwas zu wild.“

„Ich dachte, unser lieber Gast soll das tun? Deswegen wolltest du die kleine Griechin doch hier im Haus haben?“

„Melina ist keine Bedienstete, sondern eine junge Dame“, stellte Lucius kühl fest. „Sie braucht sich nicht ständig um unsere Tochter zu kümmern, sondern nur, wenn sie es möchte. Außerdem fände ich es schön, wenn du dich ein wenig ihrer annehmen könntest, Selene. Melina braucht eine adäquate Gesprächspartnerin, jemand, der ihr hilft, sich hier einzuleben. Ich möchte, dass sie sich bei uns wohlfühlt.“

„Aber natürlich“, erwiderte Selene in sachlichem Ton und schwieg dann. Ihr gefiel die ganze Situation und die Fürsorge ihres Mannes um die junge Griechin überhaupt nicht...

\-------------------------------------------------------------

[1] Roter Mond = eine alte Umschreibung für Menstruation.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Etwas später an diesem Vormittag suchte Lucius eine Therme auf. Während er im Wasser entspannte, dachte er darüber nach, was seine Frau ihm unterstellt hatte und es amüsierte ihn. Natürlich fand er Melina süß und es gab Momente, in denen er sich vorstellte, dass sie seine Geliebte sei – aber viel mehr als Phantasien gab es nicht. Die junge Frau war ziemlich schüchtern und hielt sehr auf Anstand, was man angesichts ihrer Herkunft und Erziehung nicht anders erwarten durfte – und er respektierte es. Es gefiel ihm und es reizte ihn. Gewiss wäre es ein Vergnügen, ein solch unschuldiges Mädchen zu verführen... doch er sollte nicht solche Gedanken über eine Schutzbefohlene hegen.

Tatsächlich hatte er bei ihrer Ankunft vor den Toren Roms solcherart Gedanken verdrängt und sich darauf gefreut, wieder nach Hause zu kommen und ein wenig entspannen zu können. Als er den Imperator darum bat, Melina und ihren jüngeren Bruder bei sich aufnehmen zu dürfen, stand bei ihm das Wohlergehen dieser beiden im Vordergrund und das Mitleid, das er mit ihnen empfand. Ihm selbst hatte es auch überaus weh getan, als sich die schönen Augen Melinas aufgrund der Trennung von ihren Geschwistern unaufhörlich mit Tränen füllten.

Und als sie bewusstlos wurde und nicht mehr erwachen wollte, hatte er Angst um die junge Frau gehabt und sie so schnell wie möglich in sein Haus zu Philine gebracht, die ihn nach einem kurzen Blick auf Melina dahingehend beruhigte, dass die Kleine keineswegs in Lebensgefahr schwebte, sondern unter starker Erschöpfung litt.

Er war wirklich froh gewesen, als er sie heute Morgen wohlauf wiedersah; und nachdem er sie später fröhlich mit Divia spielen gesehen hatte, war er beruhigt in die Therme aufgebrochen. Wesentlich zu seiner guten Laune trug auch bei, dass er seiner Frau die Dienerin Melinas als neue Kinderfrau Divias empfohlen hatte und er war sicher, dass Selene seinen Vorschlag in die Tat umsetzte. So war er endlich die Alte los und konnte sich ungestört mit der kleinen Griechin unterhalten, wobei er es genießen würde, dass seine Frau ihn dabei misstrauisch beobachtete. Vielleicht loderte die Leidenschaft, die in der Anfangszeit ihrer Ehe geherrscht hatte und die mit den Jahren bei ihnen beiden stark abgeflaut war, erneut wieder auf. Denn mittlerweile hatte er den Eindruck gewonnen, dass Selene nicht allzu traurig darüber war, wenn er auf einen längeren Feldzug aufbrach. Allerdings konnte ihn dieser Eindruck täuschen, denn die letzte Fehlgeburt schien doch sehr an Selenes Kräften gezehrt zu haben. Womöglich war sie immer noch geschwächt und nicht fähig, das Leben so zu meistern wie bisher. Deshalb hatte er sie ja auch in Ruhe gelassen.

Aber die Ankunft der jungen Griechin in seinem Haus schien ihre Lebensgeister aufzuwecken und ihre Aufmerksamkeit endlich wieder auf ihn zu lenken. Ihm war das  recht, denn er verstand sich gut mit Selene, auch wenn sie nur deswegen geheiratet hatten, weil ihre beiden Elternpaare diese Verbindung für wünschenswert hielten. In den 15 Jahren, die sie nun miteinander verheiratet waren, war zwischen ihnen eine enge Vertrautheit entstanden, in der sie sich miteinander wohlfühlten. Das Einzige, das ihr Leben überschattete, war der Umstand, dass es Selene nach Divias Geburt nicht mehr beschieden zu sein schien, erneut Mutter zu werden. Die beiden Söhne, denen sie danach das Leben schenkte, starben kurze Zeit später an hohem Fieber. Er erinnerte sich noch genau daran, wie sehr sie um den Verlust dieser Kinder getrauert hatte und fast ein Jahr brauchte, ehe sie wieder dazu bereit war, mit ihm das Bett zu teilen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt begann sie, ihn zu bedrängen, denn sie wollte unbedingt einen Sohn. Doch Selene erlitt immer wieder Fehl- oder Totgeburten. Dennoch gab sie keine Ruhe, schien beinah besessen von dem Gedanken an einen männlichen Erben – sogar schlimmer noch als er. Manchmal wurde es ihm zu viel und er begann, sich zurückzuziehen. Inzwischen hatte er keine Lust mehr, mit ihr zu schlafen, obwohl sie ihn auch nach ihrer letzten Fehlgeburt gebeten hatte, das Bett mit ihr zu teilen. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr. Seine Frau sah so abgekämpft und verbittert aus, dass er fürchtete, sie würde an weiteren Schwangerschaften zugrunde gehen. Immerhin war sie mittlerweile 40 Jahre alt und sollte sich seiner Meinung nach lieber an ihrem einzigen Kind freuen, anstatt weitere fruchtlose Versuche zu unternehmen, gemeinsam mit ihm einen Sohn hervorzubringen. Schließlich gab es noch andere Wege, zu einem männlichen Erben zu gelangen, zum Beispiel durch eine Adoption. Der Gedanke daran war ihm zum ersten Mal gekommen, als er erfuhr, dass Aigikoreus seinen jüngsten Sohn ablehnte, weil seine Frau an der Geburt dieses Knäbleins verstarb. Doch die Entscheidung des Imperators hatte Lucius einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Dabei hatte er es sich so schön vorgestellt: Melina als fürsorgliche Schwester, die die Erziehung ihres kleinen Bruders übernahm, sich um ihn kümmerte...

Aber hatte er die hübsche Griechin wirklich nur deswegen mit sich nach Rom genommen? War es nicht vielmehr umgekehrt? Wollte er ihren jüngeren Bruder nicht nur deshalb bei sich aufnehmen, um die Zuneigung des jungen Mädchens zu gewinnen?

Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte eigentlich keine Veranlassung dazu bestanden, Melina als Geisel mitzunehmen. Ihr ältester Bruder hätte völlig genügt. Doch allein die Vorstellung, dass Aigikoreus seine Tochter mit einem anderen Mann verheiratete, war ihm unerträglich.

Lucius schüttelte sich unwillkürlich. Ihm fiel wieder jener Vorfall in dem großen Saal des alten Rebellenführers ein, als man diesem die Leiche seines Schwagers und zukünftigen Schwiegersohnes vor die Füße legte. Er erinnerte sich noch deutlich daran, dass Melina ihm erzählte, wie zuwider ihr Verlobter ihr war. Ein Umstand, der ihren Vater herzlich wenig interessierte; und es war dem Alten durchaus zuzutrauen, seine liebliche Tochter mit einem groben Widerling zu verheiraten. Einem Mann, dem die süße Melina gleichgültig war, der ihr vielleicht sogar weh tun würde, der sie unglücklich machte...

Bei Jupiter, diese Dinge gingen ihn eigentlich nichts an! Und doch ließen ihn die Tränen der kleinen Griechin nicht kalt, schnitten ihm vielmehr ins Herz... wie sehr wünschte er, sie wieder zum Lachen zu bringen, sie glücklich zu machen.

Lucius schluckte, als ihm dies bewusst wurde. Er empfand starke Zuneigung für Melina und hasste die Vorstellung, dass sie einem anderen gehören könnte als ihm. Selene schien dies zu ahnen, denn ihre Andeutungen heute Morgen waren klar genug gewesen. Aber sie entbehrten jeder Grundlage, denn es war ja bisher nichts geschehen und er konnte sich auch nicht vorstellen, dass eine junge Frau wie Melina etwas anderes in ihm sah als eine Vaterfigur... dennoch bereitete ihm die Vorstellung Vergnügen, seine Frau ein wenig eifersüchtig zu machen. Es wäre schön, wenn sie wieder zueinander fänden...

=<>=<>=<>=

 

Während Lucius in der Therme weilte, hatte sich Melina nach dem Spiel im Garten mit Divia in ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen und sich hingelegt, weil sie leichte Kopfschmerzen verspürte. Sie brauchte ein wenig Ruhe, zumal sie immer noch etwas schockiert über die Tatsache war, dass Lucius Frau und Kind besaß.

Als sie heute Morgen beim Frühstück mit seiner Gemahlin konfrontiert wurde, durchfuhr sie ein heftiger Schmerz im Innersten, doch es gelang ihr, sich zusammenzureißen und nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Würde das nun immer so weitergehen, wenn sie ihn zusammen mit seiner Familie sah?

Selene gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht und das schien auf Gegenseitigkeit zu beruhen. Sie hatte die missbilligenden Blicke bemerkt, die diese ihr zugeworfen hatte, als Lucius und Divia mit ihr sprachen. Dennoch: Selene war die Hausherrin und sie musste einen Weg finden, um mit ihr auszukommen.

Melina kam es fast so vor, als würde sie wieder mit Megara unter einem Dach leben. Aber die Situation war nun eine andere: Sie war jetzt nicht mehr die Tochter des Hausherrn, sondern eine Fremde, die sich zu fügen hatte.

Lucius als verheirateter Mann hingegen war tabu für sie. Allerdings fragte sie sich, warum er sie damals geküsst hatte und sie oft auf so merkwürdige Weise ansah – mit Blicken, die sie zu streicheln schienen und die ihr auch angenehm gewesen waren. Sicher, er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er sie mochte, dass sie ihm gefiel und dass er sie besser kennenlernen wolle... aber wozu? Er war doch längst verheiratet! Seine Verhaltensweise ergab für Melina überhaupt keinen Sinn, zumal er ihr diesen freundlich-warmen Blick auch in Gegenwart seiner Ehefrau schenkte. Womöglich dachte er sich gar nichts dabei und bemerkte vielleicht noch nicht einmal, wie er sie anschaute. Selene hingegen war es nicht entgangen und die Giftigkeit, mit der sie sie ansah, war nur allzu verständlich. Aber was konnte sie dafür, wenn Lucius sich so verhielt?

Ach, es war irgendwie eine unangenehme Situation und sie wünschte sich, sie könnte wieder nach Hause zurück. Wie es wohl Vater ging? Ob er sich wirklich wieder von Megara um den Finger wickeln ließ?

 

=<>=<>=<>=

 

Erschöpft lag Megara auf den Kissen ihres Bettes und weinte lautlos. Ihr Kind war tot zur Welt gekommen und sie selbst wäre bei der Geburt fast gestorben. Zum Glück war ihre Tante dabei gewesen, um ihr beizustehen.

Nach ihrem letzten Gespräch mit Theodoros war sie voller Unruhe gewesen und begann, sich im Haus ihres Mannes zu fürchtet. Darum schickte sie sofort einen Boten aus, um die Schwester ihrer Mutter zu sich zu bitten. Diese kam auch sofort und Megara klagte ihr ihr Leid. Daraufhin suchte die Alte Theodoros auf und bat ihn um Nachsicht für ihre Nichte. Schließlich könne diese wirklich nichts für die Taten ihres Bruders. Aigikoreus beruhigte sich und war bereit, das gemeinsame Kind aufzuziehen . Dennoch bestand er auf der Scheidung, was bedeutete, dass Megara sein Haus verlassen solle, sobald sie sich von der Geburt erholt habe. Nun, die Geburt war vorüber, aber das Kind lebte nicht… Theorodors würde sicherlich froh darüber sein…

„Ich denke, du bist morgen so weit erholt, dass wir abreisen können“, murmelte ihre Tante sanft und wischte Megara behutsam mit einem feuchten Tuch das Gesicht ab. „Bitte, mach dir keine Sorgen. Du kannst solange bei mir bleiben, wie du willst. Und ich bin sicher, dass du auch wieder heiraten wirst. Schließlich bist du noch jung.“

„Niemand wird mich mehr zur Frau wollen“, jammerte Megara leise. „Für alle hier bin ich doch nur die Schwester eines Verräters – und zudem bin ich nicht mal fähig, ein lebendes Kind auf die Welt zu bringen...“

„Das ist doch Unsinn!“ widersprach ihre Tante. „All die Aufregung, die die Römer verursacht haben, ist an dieser Totgeburt schuld – nicht du.“

„Es ist sehr freundlich, dass du mich zu trösten versuchst – aber mein Gemahl ist ganz anderer Meinung als du; und er wird dafür sorgen, dass man seine Version glaubt“, schluchzte Megara. „Für ihn bin ich diejenige, die seine kostbare Melina den Römern ausgeliefert hat... und mein armer Bruder, der sich nicht mehr wehren kann, wird einfach als Verräter hingestellt...“

„Wenn du wieder zu Kräften gekommen bist, können wir in eine andere Gegend ziehen - weit weg von hier, mein Kind, damit du die Vergangenheit hinter dir lassen kannst. Du bist noch jung und könntest  ein neues Leben anfangen, im Gegensatz zu Theodoros. Deshalb solltest du nicht so hart über ihn urteilen. Schließlich ist er ein alter Mann und hat seine gesamte Familie verloren... er ist nicht mehr in der Lage, klar zu denken, sondern verzweifelt...“

„Das gibt ihm noch lange nicht das Recht, so mit Alexandros und mir umzuspringen! Wir sind nicht schuld daran, dass seine Kinder jetzt römische Geiseln sind. Vielmehr hatten wir ihn damals gewarnt und ihm sogar Vorschläge gemacht, wie wir die Römer überlisten können. Doch er wollte nicht auf uns hören – und jetzt macht er uns für seine eigenen Fehler verantwortlich...“

Erneut schluchzte Megara laut auf und fuhr dann fort: „An all dem ist nur Melina Schuld. Wenn sie sich nicht vehement geweigert hätte, Alexandros zu heiraten, wäre er jetzt noch am Leben... Dieses verwöhnte, kleine Biest... und ihr Vater ließ ihr immer alles durchgehen... immer... egal, wie eigenwillig sie war...“

Hysterisch lachte die Wöchnerin auf und murmelte: „Ich hoffe, dass es ihr in Rom schlecht geht und dass sie dort für all das bezahlt, was sie mir und Alexandros angetan hat. Sie hat meinen Bruder auf dem Gewissen... sie und ihr Vater... ich hasse sie beide!“

„Megara! So etwas sollte man nicht einmal denken!“ entfuhr es der Tante entsetzt.

„Tut mir leid“, entschuldigte sich die Angesprochene schnell. „Es war nicht so gemeint...“

Ihre Tante beruhigte sich daraufhin und fuhr fort, das Gesicht ihrer Nichte abzuwischen. Diese hingegen überließ sich ihren Gedanken, die weiterhin voller Hass gegen Theodoros und Melina waren. Oh, sie würde schon einen Weg finden, um sich an den beiden zu rächen...

 

=<>=<>=<>=

 

Melina schreckte aus ihrem leichten Schlummer auf, als Quella schluchzend in ihrem Gemach erschien und rief: „Herrin! Herrin! Bitte, sagt doch, dass man uns nicht trennen darf!“

„Was?“ fragte die junge Frau und setzte sich auf. „Was ist denn los, Quella?“

Die alte Sklavin warf sich neben ihrem Bett nieder und vergrub ihr Gesicht im Unterkleid Melinas. Diese blickte erstaunt zu Philine auf, die nun ebenfalls das Zimmer betrat.

„Könnt Ihr mir erklären, was eigentlich los ist, Philine?““

„Nun, der Herr wünscht, dass Eure Dienerin ab sofort seine Tochter betreut“, antwortete die griechische Sklavin in sachlichem Ton.

„Was habe ich mit dem römischen Balg zu schaffen?!“ schluchzte Quella auf. „Ich diene ausschließlich Melina Aigikoreusa, denn das wurde mir von ihren Eltern aufgetragen!“

„Bitte, Quella, führ nicht solche Reden!“ ermahnte die junge Frau sie streng. Dann wandte sie sich wieder Philine zu und fragte: „Weshalb soll meine Bedienstete sich um Divia kümmern? Es sind doch genügend andere Sklavinnen im Haus, die diese Aufgabe übernehmen können.“

„Aber die Matrona besteht darauf, dass Eure Sklavin sich um das Mädchen kümmert! Ihr Mann hat es ihr nahegelegt und sie hält dies für eine ausgezeichnete Idee, da Eure Dienerin schließlich viel Erfahrung auf dem Gebiet der Kindererziehung zu besitzen scheint.“

„Man kann Quella doch nicht dazu zwingen!“ protestierte Melina, die genau wusste, wie sehr ihre alte Hebamme und mütterliche Freundin die Römer verabscheute. „Bitte, bestellt der Matrona, dass ich ihrem Wunsch leider nicht entsprechen kann, da ich die Dienste meiner Sklavin selbst benötige!“

„Das wird der Hausherrin gewiss nicht gefallen“, meinte Philine, die Melina erschrocken ansah. „Es wäre besser, wenn...“

„Überbringt der Matrona meine Botschaft!“ befahl die junge Frau nun in festem Ton.

„Gut, wenn Ihr es wünscht!“

Mit diesen Worten entfernte sich Philine. Kaum war sie fort, stand Melina auf und meinte: „Komm, Quella, hilf mir beim Auspacken!“

 

=<>=<>=<>=

 

Als Lucius heimkam, empfing ihn Philine am Eingang mit den Worten: „Herr, die Matrona möchte Euch unter vier Augen sprechen!“

Erstaunt folgte er der griechischen Sklavin, die ihn in das Gemach seiner Frau führte und dann sofort verschwand.

„Na, was gibt es denn?“ fragte Lucius.

„Dieses Mädchen, das du ins Haus gebracht hast!“ erwiderte Selene in heftigem Ton.

„Ja, was ist mit ihr?“

„Sie widersetzt sich deinen und meinen Anweisungen!“

„Was? Das kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen.“

„Oh doch! Sie weigert sich, uns ihre alte Sklavin zu überlassen, damit diese sich um Divia kümmert!“

„Ist das etwa alles?“ fragte Lucius.

„Reicht das denn nicht?!“ schimpfte Selene.

Ihr Mann brach in lautes Lachen aus.

„Du setzt mich in Erstaunen, Lucius. Deine kleine Gefangene widersetzt sich deinem Befehl und du findest das komisch?“

Der Angesprochene schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Aber, Selene, die ganze Sache lohnt nicht die Aufregung.“

„Seit wann ist es dir gleichgültig, wenn man sich einem deiner Befehle widersetzt?“

„Befehl? Ich habe keinen Befehl gegeben!“

„War es nicht dein Wunsch, dass sich die alte Sklavin deiner Geisel um unsere Tochter kümmert?“

„Das war nur ein Vorschlag, Selene. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sich aufgrund dessen hier eine kleine Tragödie anbahnt.“

„Aber ich dachte, du wolltest, dass die alte Frau auf sinnvolle Weise beschäftigt ist?“

„Ja, das will ich auch immer noch. Doch wir sollten unseren jungen Gast nicht gleich am ersten Tag vor den Kopf stoßen!“ meinte Lucius. „Wenn sie ihre Dienerin nicht hergeben will, müssen wir das akzeptieren.“

Selene kochte innerlich vor Zorn, doch es gelang ihr, sich zu beherrschen.

„Na schön“, sagte sie nüchternem Ton. „Wenn du so großzügig bist und so viel Verständnis für deine Geisel aufbringst, wirst du dich wohl auch damit abfinden müssen, dass ihre alte Sklavin weiterhin im Zimmer ihrer Herrin schläft.“

Augenblicklich verfinsterte sich das Gesicht Lucius’ und er erwiderte in ärgerlichem Ton: „Das werde ich ganz und gar nicht dulden!“

„Nun, du bist der Herr im Haus“, meinte seine Frau gelassen. „Ich überlasse dir, dieses Problem zu lösen. Denn mir widersetzt sich die junge Griechin.“

„Verlass dich darauf, dass ich das Problem löse!“ zischte er, drehte sich um und verließ den Raum.

=<>=<>=<>=

Melina war sehr erstaunt, als sie sich schnell herannahende, schwere Schritte hörte und kurz darauf Lucius’ Stimme vernahm: „Melina Aigikoreusa, ich habe mit dir zu reden!“

Die junge Frau wandte sich um und sagte: „Selbstverständlich! Worum geht es?“

„Wie ich hörte, lehnst du es ab, deine Dienerin als Kindermädchen für meine Tochter zur Verfügung zu stellen?“ kam Lucius auch gleich zur Sache und trat in den kleinen Raum, in dem Quella gerade dabei war, ein Kleid aus der Truhe ihrer Herrin auf dem Bett auszubreiten. Als sie den Hausherrn sah, verzog sie sich in eine der Ecken und starrte den Römer feindselig an. Dieser jedoch würdigte sie keines Blickes, sondern erwartete gespannt die Antwort Melinas.

„Das ist richtig!“ erwiderte nun das Mädchen. „Quella möchte diese Aufgabe nicht übernehmen.“

„So? Quella möchte also nicht...“, kam es gedehnt von Lucius. „Und was sagt Melina Aigikoreusa dazu?“

„Quella ist meine Dienerin!“ stellte die junge Frau klar. Schließlich konnte sie ihrem Gastgeber nicht sagen, dass ihre Sklavin eine unüberwindliche Abneigung gegen die Römer hegte. „Sie ist schon lange bei mir und ich habe nicht vor, mich von ihr zu trennen.“

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, ist die Hauptaufgabe deiner Sklavin deine Erziehung gewesen, nicht wahr?“ fragte Lucius lauernd.

„Ja, das ist richtig!“

„Nun, wenn das so ist, gestattest du mir wohl die Frage, weshalb eine junge Frau noch eines Kindermädchens bedarf?!“

„Ich bin daran gewöhnt, dass Quella immer in meiner Nähe ist“, erwiderte Melina.

„Wenn deine Bedienstete sich um meine Tochter kümmert, bleibt sie in deiner Nähe. Wir leben hier alle unter einem Dach und ihr seht euch jeden Tag“, argumentierte Lucius. „Es besteht also kein Grund, weshalb sie nicht weiterhin ihrer Aufgabe als Kindermädchen nachkommen sollte – diesmal für meine Tochter.“

„Und wer soll mich dann bedienen?  Wer soll mir helfen?“

„Philine wird dies tun. Sie ist eine ausgezeichnete Dienerin, kommt ebenfalls aus Griechenland und ist bestens mit unseren beiden Kulturen bekannt. Sie wird dich mit unseren Sitten vertraut machen und dir in jeder Hinsicht helfen, dich in deiner neuen Heimat einzugewöhnen.“

„Ich möchte nicht auf Quella verzichten! Soll Philine sich doch um Divia kümmern!“

Lucius entglitt unwillkürlich ein Lächeln, obwohl er eigentlich wütend sein sollte, weil Melina sich nicht einfach seinen Wünschen fügte. Es war ein Zeichen dafür, dass die junge Frau endlich wieder zu sich kam und ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie die Tochter eines angesehenen, griechischen Adligen war, die sich nicht alles gefallen lassen wollte. Ihr Verhalten imponierte ihm und so sagte er in plötzlich überaus sanftem Ton: „Das ist wirklich schade! Dabei hatte ich darauf gehofft, dass du mir deine Dienerin überlässt, denn meine Tochter braucht eine wirklich gute Kinderfrau; und die alte Sklavin hat dich ja gut erzogen. Genau dasselbe wünsche ich mir für Divia. Deshalb bitte ich dich nochmals: Überlass mir dein Kindermädchen. Du selbst bedarfst keiner Erziehung mehr, Melina, da du unübersehbar eine junge Dame bist!“

„Danke“, meinte die Angesprochene erstaunt, denn sie hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass er auf seinem Willen bestehen würde. Dieses Lob für Quella kam überraschend. Melina warf der Alten einen fragenden Blick zu und erkannte, dass diese ebenso verwirrt war wie sie. Einen Moment starrte sie nachdenklich auf ihre Amme, dann wandte sie sich wieder Lucius zu: „Also schön, wenn du meinst, dass Quella die Richtige für Divia ist, soll sie sich in Zukunft um sie kümmern.“

„Sehr freundlich von dir“, gab Lucius zurück. „Ich bin überzeugt, dass deine Dienerin die Aufgabe, meinen kleinen Wildfang zu bändigen, sehr gut meistern wird. Dann werde ich meiner Frau jetzt diese gute Neuigkeit mitteilen und erwarte dein ehemaliges Kindermädchen unten. Ich hoffe, du machst uns die Freude, ebenfalls hinunterzukommen und eine Kleinigkeit mit uns zu essen, Melina?“

„Gern, vielen Dank“, erwiderte die junge Frau und lächelte. Sie fühlte sich sichtlich erleichtert, dass diese Angelegenheit ohne große Streitereien gelöst worden war. „Ich brauche aber noch eine Weile, um mich zurechtzumachen.“

„Es hat keine Eile“, beruhigte Lucius sie und ging dann. Melina sah ihm lächelnd nach.

Quella wartete, bis der Hausherr außer Sichtweite war, dann meinte sie in vorwurfsvollem Ton: „Wie konntet Ihr ihm nur zusagen, dass ich seine Tochter erziehe, Herrin?“

„Du hast doch gehört, welch große Stücke er auf dich hält, Quella“, antwortete Melina, die sich sofort nach ihr umgedreht hatte. „Und Divia ist ein reizendes Mädchen, mit der du sicherlich kaum Arbeit haben wirst.“

„Sie ist ein verwöhntes, ungezogenes Kind“, widersprach die Alte.

„Nein, das finde ich nicht“, meinte Melina. „Ein bisschen lebhaft vielleicht, aber schließlich ist sie ja noch ein Kind. Gerade deshalb sollst du dich ihrer annehmen.“

„Ich will das nicht tun, Herrin!“ bat Quella. „Bitte, geht zu Lucius Marcellus und sagt, dass Ihr es Euch anders überlegt habt. Ich möchte nicht von Euch getrennt sein!“

„Aber, Quella“, erwiderte die junge Frau in sanftem Ton. „Wir sind doch trotzdem zusammen, auch wenn du dich um die kleine Divia kümmerst. Bitte, nimm dich dieses Kindes an. Ich wünsche es!“

„Bitte, Herrin, ich tue alles für Euch, aber nicht das...“, jammerte die Alte und fiel vor Melina auf die Knie.

„Doch, Quella, du wirst es tun! Ich verlange es von dir!“ sagte die junge Griechin streng. „Meinst du, es wäre klug, sich den Wünschen von Lucius Marcellus zu widersetzen? Bisher war er sehr freundlich zu uns und ich gedenke nicht, ihn gegen uns aufzubringen, nur weil du stur und eigenwillig an deiner schlechten Meinung über die Römer festhalten willst.“

„Sie sind unsere Feinde, Herrin!“

„Nein, Quella, das hat dir mein Vater eingeredet! Wenn er nicht so uneinsichtig darauf beharrt hätte, die römische Besatzungsmacht aus Attika zu vertreiben, sondern bereit gewesen wäre, mit Fabius Graeccus über bessere Lebensbedingungen für uns zu verhandeln, könnten wir jetzt alle immer noch in Athen leben...“, erklärte Melina in strengem Ton, unterbrach sich jedoch an dieser Stelle und schluckte. Ihr fiel wieder ein, dass sie dann wahrscheinlich die Frau von dem widerlichen Alexandros wäre, und sie hätte dann auch nie Lucius kennengelernt, den sie trotz allem immer noch mochte. Wie leicht er sich doch beruhigen ließ. Alexandros hätte sie sicherlich geschlagen, wenn sie ihm auch nur den kleinsten Hauch von Widerstand entgegengesetzt hätte. Wie anders dagegen verhielt Lucius sich. Er war ein kultivierter, vornehmer Mann – egal, wie Quella es sah. Und eigentlich sprach wirklich nichts dagegen, dass ihre Amme Divia unter ihre Fittiche nahm. Vielleicht würde Quella im Umgang mit diesem Kind im Lauf der Zeit doch einsehen, wie einseitig und ungerecht ihre Sicht auf die Römer war.

„Sie sind unsere Feinde... unsere Feinde...“, jammerte die Alte zu ihren Füssen. „Ach, Herrin, Eurer Vater ahnte schon, dass ihr auf das freundliche Getue der Römer hereinfallen würdet...“

„Wie kannst du es wagen, so mit mir zu sprechen?!“ fuhr Melina auf.

„Ach, Herrin, alles was ich will ist, Euch vor Unglück zu bewahren“, wehrte sich Quella und sah zu ihr auf. In ihren Augen standen Tränen.

„Gut! Dann wirst du dich also Divias annehmen!“ stellte Melina in kühlem Ton fest. Es fiel ihr schwer, streng zu ihrer Amme zu sein und ihr weh tun zu müssen, aber es schien nötig zu sein. „Und nun hilf mir, mich umzuziehen, bevor wir hinuntergehen.“

„Ja, Herrin“, murmelte die Alte, erhob sich langsam vom Boden und tat, was die junge Frau von ihr verlangte.

 

=<>=<>=<>=

 

Als Melina in Begleitung ihrer alten Amme in dem Esszimmer erschien, in dem heute Morgen das Frühstück eingenommen worden war, erwarteten sie bereits Lucius, seine Frau und seine Tochter.

„Oh, wie hübsch du aussiehst!“ rief Divia und sprang auf, lief zu der jungen Griechin, ergriff sie bei der Hand und zog sie mit sich. Melina ließ sich lachend neben dem Kind nieder, doch dann begegnete sie dem Blick Selenes und verstummte sofort. Schnell wandte sie sich ihrer Sklavin zu und winkte sie heran. Gehorsam folgte die Alte diesem Wink und setzte sich zu Melinas Füßen.

„Schau, Divia, das ist Quella, mein ehemaliges Kindermädchen“, erklärte die junge Frau dann der Zehnjährigen, die daraufhin neugierig auf die Alte sah. „Sie wird sich von nun an um dich kümmern.“

„Kannst du das nicht tun?“ fragte Divia. „Ich wäre viel lieber immer mit dir zusammen.“

„Aber, Divia“, mischte sich nun Lucius in das Gespräch. „Melina ist kein Kindermädchen, sondern muss hin und wieder auch andere Dinge erledigen. Sie kann nicht ständig mit dir zusammen sein.“

„Warum denn nicht?!“ wollte das Kind wissen und sah enttäuscht zu seinem Vater.

„Ja, das würde mich auch interessieren“, meinte Selene. „Welche anderen Dinge hat _dein Gast_ denn zu erledigen?“

Ärgerlich warf Lucius seiner Frau einen Blick zu und erwiderte: „Melina ist eine junge Dame und wird _uns_ sicherlich auf die eine oder andere Einladung begleiten!“

„Ach, tatsächlich?“ wunderte sich Selene. „Das ist mir völlig neu!“

Ohne weiter auf die Worte seiner Frau einzugehen, wandte sich Lucius nun wieder seiner Tochter zu: „Ich bin sicher, dass Melina gerne mit dir zusammen ist, wenn sie Zeit dafür hat.“

„Aber natürlich!“ bestätigte die junge Griechin und lächelte ihn an. Dann strich sie unwillkürlich der Zehnjährigen über das Haar und meinte: „Quella ist sehr nett. Ihr werdet euch sicher gut verstehen!“

„Mal sehen“, sagte Divia und schaute erneut zu der alten Amme, die sie mit strengem Blick betrachtete. Allein das rief in dem Kind die Überzeugung hervor, dass sie Quella wohl nicht so einfach um den Finger wickeln konnte, wie sonst alle anderen Leute ihrer Umgebung außer ihrer Mutter, die ihr nicht immer alles durchgehen ließ. Aber da Selene sich die meiste Zeit kaum um sie kümmerte, hatte das nichts zu bedeuten. Doch mit der alten Sklavin sah es anders aus und die Tatsache, sie ab heute ständig in ihrer Nähe zu haben, behagte Divia überhaupt nicht.

„Du brauchst wirklich keine Angst vor Quella zu haben“, ließ sich Melina, die den Blick der Zehnjährigen auf ihre  Amme bemerkt hatte, nun leise vernehmen. „Mir war sie immer eine gute Freundin und das könnte sie für dich auch werden.“

Divia schaute nun wieder zu der jungen Griechin auf, dann schlang sie spontan die Arme um sie und murmelte, für die anderen kaum hörbar: „Nein, du sollst meine Freundin sein.“

Quella jedoch hatte diese Worte verstanden und blickte das Kind überrascht an. Dann endlich glitt ein leichtes Lächeln über die Züge der Alten. Das römische Mädchen schien Melina echte Zuneigung entgegenzubringen. Vielleicht war es doch keine so schreckliche Aufgabe, dieses Kind zu betreuen. Immerhin war es nicht nur die Tochter von Lucius Marcellus, sondern auch diejenige seiner Gemahlin.

Quella schaute nun zu Selene , die wie gebannt zunächst auf Divia und Melina sah, dann einen Blick auf ihren Mann warf, der die beiden Mädchen mit offensichtlichem Wohlwollen betrachtete, und ihr Antlitz missbilligend verzog. Ja, die Matrona war eine tugendhafte Frau, die ebenso wenig mit dem Verhalten Lucius’ einverstanden war wie sie selbst. Gern würde sie ihr dabei behilflich sein, aus ihrer kleinen Tochter eine wohlerzogene junge Dame zu machen. Und da die Kleine anscheinend Melina bewunderte, könnte man ihr diese als Vorbild hinstellen. Wenn man es recht überlegte, würde dies einen guten Schutz vor Lucius bilden, sollte er unanständige Absichten hegen. In Gegenwart von Frau und Tochter würde der Hausherr es kaum wagen, Melina zu nahe zu treten.

Selene, die das Gefühl hatte, beobachtet zu werden, ließ ihre Augen nun zu Quella schweifen und begegnete deren Blick. Sekundenlang schauten die beiden Frauen sich an, dann nickte Selene der alten Amme lächelnd zu und diese erwiderte das Nicken. Offensichtlich zufrieden wandte sich die Hausherrin dann an Melina.

„Wie kommt es, dass du dich nun doch dazu entschlossen hast, dem Wunsche  _meines Mannes_   zu entsprechen und deiner Dienerin jetzt erlaubst, Divia zu betreuen?“

Mit innerer Befriedigung registrierte Selene, dass die Betonung darauf, dass Lucius ihr Ehemann war, die junge Griechin ein wenig zusammenzucken ließ. Es konnte nicht schaden, wenn das fremde Mädchen deutlich daran erinnert wurde, wie die Verhältnisse hier im Hause waren.

„Lucius hat mich davon überzeugt, dass Quella die richtige Kinderfrau für Divia ist“, erwiderte Melina daraufhin. Sie ahnte nicht, dass diese Antwort erneut einen Sturm der Empörung in Selene auslöste. Zum einen, weil die kleine Gefangene den Hausherrn einfach beim Vornamen nannte, zum anderen, weil er gegenüber der jungen Griechin offenbar seinen Status vergessen hatte. Wie konnte er, der Pater familias, sich so weit herablassen, mit einem Mädchen, das nichts weiter als seine Sklavin war, zu diskutieren, inwieweit deren ehemalige Kinderfrau zur Betreuung seiner eigenen Tochter geeignet war? Das war völlig unnötig, denn die Sklavin seiner neuen Sklavin gehörte automatisch auch zu seinem Eigentum, mit dem er tun konnte, was immer ihm beliebte.

Doch sein Verhalten machte ihr nur allzu klar, wie richtig ihre Annahme war, dass Lucius diese junge Melina begehrte und im Moment alles tat, um ihr Wohlwollen zu gewinnen. Wie hatte dieses kleine Ding es nur geschafft, dass ihr Gatte, der sich sonst von niemandem etwas gefallen ließ, sich ihrem Willen fügte?

„Ich freue mich, dass du sie uns überlässt“, sagte Lucius gerade und verneigte sich leicht in Richtung Melinas, was diese tief erröten und ihre Lider niederschlagen ließ.

Ja, natürlich – es war dieses Unschuldige, das ihren Mann zutiefst faszinierte. Denn auch wenn die kleine Griechin unbestreitbar hübsch war, eine Schönheit konnte man sie wahrlich nicht nennen. Dazu war ihre Nase viel zu groß, wenigstens für dieses feingeschnittene Gesicht, und dennoch... auch Divia schien von dem fremden Mädchen angetan... dieses Sanfte, dieses Freundliche, das Melina ausstrahlte... und wie sie einen ansah, mit diesen großen Augen...

Unwillig schüttelte Selene diese Gedanken von sich, merkte sie doch, wie sehr sie selbst gerade dabei gewesen war, diese kleine Griechin sympathisch zu finden. Nein, sie würde sich nicht von diesem unschuldigen Gehabe einfangen lassen, selbst, wenn es echt war.

Doch was spielte es letztendlich für eine Rolle, ob dieses junge Ding wirklich so arglos war, wie es tat? Allein Melinas Anwesenheit wirkte sich störend auf ihre eheliche Gemeinschaft mit Lucius aus, könnte womöglich gar zu der Scheidung führen, die sie so fürchtete – Grund genug, einen Weg zu suchen, um das Mädchen loszuwerden! Aber wie?

Wieder fiel Selenes Blick auf die alte Hebamme ihrer vermeintlichen Konkurrentin.

Ja, diese Frau wäre sicherlich eine gute Verbündete. Wünschte sie sich doch nichts sehnlicher, als ihr  >Lämmchen<  vor Lucius geschützt zu wissen. Ob es einen Weg gäbe, ihr und ihrer Herrin zur Flucht aus Rom zu verhelfen?

 

=<>=<>=<>=

 

Nach dem leichten Mittagsmahl zog Lucius sich zu einem Schläfchen zurück und auch Divia wurde deswegen von Quella und Philine auf ihr Zimmer begleitet. Selene hingegen lud Melina zu einem Spaziergang in den Garten ein. Verwundert und mit ungutem Gefühl begleitete die junge Griechin die Hausherrin dorthin.

„Du hattest ja bereits heute Vormittag die Gelegenheit, unseren Garten zu bewundern“, begann Selene, während sie nebeneinander hergingen. „Findet er dein Wohlgefallen?“

„Ja, er ist sehr schön“, gab Melina zu, die jedoch ahnte, dass es Lucius’ Frau nicht darum ging.

„ _Mein Mann_ “, fuhr die Matrona, wieder mit Betonung auf diese beiden Worte, fort. „ _Mein Mann_ erzählte mir, dass du aus einer vornehmen Familie stammst.“

„Das ist richtig. Unsere Familie gehört zu einem der ältesten Adelsgeschlechter in Attika.“

„Aha – nun, das ist ja interessant. Und ich nehme an, in Griechenland ist es ebenso wie in Rom üblich, dass jedes Haus einen Haushaltsvorstand hat?“

„Ja, das ist es!“

„In Rom müssen die Mitglieder eines Hauses diesem Hausherrn gehorchen!“

„Das ist auch in meiner Heimat so, Matrona.“

„Sieh an, unsere beiden Kulturen scheinen gar nicht so verschieden zu sein“, meinte Selene in lauerndem Unterton, blieb plötzlich stehen und sah mit blitzenden Augen zu der jungen Griechin. „ _Mein Mann_ ist der Herr dieses Hauses, der Pater familias! Und jeder, der hier lebt, schuldet ihm Gehorsam! Das gilt auch für dich! Wenn du also keinen Ärger bekommen willst, rate ich dir, zukünftig meinem Mann zu gehorchen! Lucius ist nicht immer so großzügig wie heute!“

„Natürlich werde ich mich den Wünschen von Lucius fügen“, erwiderte Melina. „Aber über meine Dienerin bestimme immer noch ich allein!“

„Hör mir mal gut zu, kleine Griechin“, zischte Selene sie nun an. „Dein Stolz ist völlig unangebracht! Mit deiner Geiselnahme hast du deine gehobene Stellung verloren und es interessiert niemanden mehr, aus welch edlem Geschlecht du stammst! _Mein Mann_ mag dich ja als Gast betrachten, aber für mich bist du nichts weiter als eine Sklavin! Und eine Sklavin hat überhaupt nichts zu wollen, sondern nur zu gehorchen! Und genau das wirst du ab jetzt tun! Du gehorchst meinem Mann, verstanden?!“

Nachdem sie die junge Frau dermaßen angefahren hatte, drehte sich Selene herum und kehrte ins Haus zurück. Melina hingegen starrte ihr einen Augenblick schweigend hinterher, dann eilte sie ebenfalls ins Haus zurück und suchte ihr Zimmer auf. Dort ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen und weinte...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Lucius stand am Fenster seines Zimmers und atmete die Nachtluft ein. Er konnte nicht einschlafen, denn er sorgte sich um Melina. Heute Nachmittag glaubte er noch, dass es ihr gut ging, aber während des Abendessens hatte sie kaum etwas zu sich genommen und wirkte überhaupt wieder sehr traurig. Doch als er nachfragte, was los sei, meinte sie, es wäre alles in Ordnung. Sie habe nur Heimweh und müsse sich erst eingewöhnen. Diese Antwort klang zwar plausibel, dennoch wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach. Vielleicht hätte er doch nicht darauf bestehen sollen, dass sie sich von ihrer alten Dienerin trennte, mit der sie seit Jahren eng vertraut war. Wieder eine Bezugsperson, die man ihr nahm. Damit hätte er ruhig ein wenig warten können...

Aber was war das?

Der Garten wurde vom Licht des Vollmondes erhellt und Lucius meinte, dort jemanden gesehen zu haben. Konzentriert starrte er hinunter und sah gleich darauf, dass sich tatsächlich eine Person Richtung Teich bewegte, sich dann am Rande desselben niederließ und einen Moment später ihre nackten Füße in das Wasser tauchte. Unwillkürlich erinnerte er sich an den kleinen Fluss im Wald, an dem er das erste Mal seine jetzige Schutzbefohlene traf, die es damals genauso getan hatte. Es musste sich bei der Person im Garten also um Melina handeln, die wohl auch nicht schlafen konnte. Ihr Verhalten sprach dafür, dass sie tatsächlich unter großem Heimweh litt.

Wie zur Bestätigung drang nun leises Schluchzen an sein Ohr und er beschloss, ebenfalls in den Garten zu gehen, um sie zu trösten. Er konnte einfach nicht ertragen, dass sie weinte.

 

Wenig später erschien Lucius mit einer Decke am Teich und sah, wie der zarte Körper der jungen Frau von Tränen geschüttelt wurde.

„Melina“, sprach er leise, worauf die Angesprochene erschrocken hochfuhr. Das Licht des Mondes ließ ihre großen, in Tränen schwimmenden Augen fast gespenstisch erscheinen. „Melina, was tust du nachts hier draußen? Es ist doch viel zu kühl hier.“

Mit diesen Worten ging er neben ihr in die Hocke und legte ihr behutsam die Decke um die Schultern, die sie sofort fest um ihren Körper zog. Voller Mitleid registrierte Lucius, dass sie zitterte und ihn unsicher anschaute.

„Nun, willst du mir nicht antworten, Melina?“ fragte er.

„Sicher... sicher missfällt es dir, dass ich...“, begann sie, wurde jedoch von einem erneuten Schluchzen unterbrochen.

„Was missfällt mir?“

„Es... es tut mir leid... ich wollte nicht... deinen Schlaf... stören...“

„Ich habe noch gar nicht geschlafen“, erklärte er mild. „Bitte, Melina, willst du mir nicht endlich sagen, was mit dir los ist?“

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an, wischte sich dann die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und versuchte, sich zusammenzureißen. Er wartete geduldig, bis sie sich beruhigt zu haben schien, und fragte erneut: „Also, Melina, was ist eigentlich los?“

„Es lag gewiss nicht in meiner Absicht, mich dir gegenüber respektlos zu verhalten. Tut mir leid, wenn es dir so erschienen ist“, antwortete sie in entschuldigendem Ton und senkte dann den Blick, um ins Wasser zu starren.

„Wie bitte? Ich verstehe nicht...?“ meinte er mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Natürlich hätte mir sofort klar sein müssen, dass ich dir zu gehorchen habe, als du von mir verlangtest, dir Quella zu überlassen.“

„Was redest du denn da nur, Melina?“

„Deine Frau hat mir unmissverständlich klargemacht, dass du der Herr im Hause bist und wir dir alle gehorchen müssen! Tut mir leid, dass ich es vergaß. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen.“

„Meine Frau... so, so...“,  meinte Lucius und ihm wurde schlagartig klar, dass Selene die junge Griechin eingeschüchtert haben musste. In fast zärtlichem Ton wandte er sich daher an Melina: „Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich kann durchaus verstehen, dass es dir schwerfiel, dich von deiner alten Dienerin zu trennen. Wenn du so darunter leidest, wird sie natürlich zu dir zurückkehren. Ich möchte doch nicht, dass mein Honigmädchen traurig ist.“

Voller Verwunderung über seine Worte starrte die junge Frau ihn an. Dann murmelte sie zweifelnd: „Ist... ist das dein Ernst?“

„Ja, das ist mein Ernst“, bestätigte Lucius mit ruhiger Stimme diese Frage und strich ihr behutsam über die verweinte Wange. „In solch schönen Augen sollten keine Tränen stehen...“

Er lächelte ein wenig und unsicher erwiderte die junge Griechin dies.

„Nun komm, kleine Melina, lass uns wieder ins Haus hineingehen. Du solltest versuchen, noch ein bisschen zu schlafen.“

Sie nickte und zusammen gingen sie langsam Richtung Haus zurück.

„Lucius“, begann das Mädchen einen Augenblick später zaghaft.

„Ja?“

„Lucius, warum hast du mir nie erzählt, dass du verheiratet bist?“

Der Hausherr blieb stehen und starrte sie verwundert an.

„Weshalb hätte ich es dir erzählen sollen?“ fragte er schließlich. „Es ist unwichtig!“

Sie blickte zu ihm auf und murmelte: „Für mich nicht...“

Ihre Blicke begegneten sich und einen langen Moment verharrten sie ineinander. Dann löste sich Lucius plötzlich davon und meinte: „Wir sollten jetzt wirklich zu Bett gehen!“

Stumm wandte Melina sich von ihm ab und eilte zurück ins Haus. Er verweilte noch einen Moment im Freien und starrte ihr ungläubig nach. Er konnte kaum fassen, was sie eben gewispert hatte... empfand sie wirklich das für ihn, was er sich erhoffte...? Wenn seine Annahme richtig war, musste sie tatsächlich sehr bestürzt darüber gewesen sein, mit Selenes Existenz konfrontiert zu werden. Doch sie hatte sich nichts anmerken lassen, saß stattdessen nachts am Teich und weinte heimlich... und was, bei Jupiter, hatte seine Frau ihr nur an den Kopf geworfen?

=<>=<>=<>=

 

Selene konnte in dieser Nacht ebenfalls nicht einschlafen, drehte sich von einer Seite auf die andere, aber das Bild, wie ihr Mann den ganzen Abend besorgt die kleine Griechin betrachtete, wollte ihr nicht aus dem Kopf. Mehrmals hatte sie versucht, mit ihm ins Gespräch zu kommen, aber es war aussichtslos gewesen. Seit diese Melina im Haus war, widmete Lucius seine Aufmerksamkeit fast ausschließlich ihr...

Es klopfte laut an die Tür, so dass Selene erschrocken hochfuhr.

„Wer ist da?!“ rief sie aufgebracht.

„Ich bin es!“ hörte sie die Stimme ihres Mannes. „Darf ich reinkommen?“

„Lucius!“ entfuhr es ihr überrascht. Sofort sprang sie aus dem Bett. Ihr Herz klopfte laut. Sollte er doch wieder Sehnsucht nach ihr haben? „Bitte, komm herein!“

Kaum waren ihr diese Worte über die Lippen gekommen, öffnete er die Tür und trat ein, eine kleine Öllampe in der Hand. Mit freudiger Erwartung sah sie ihn an.

„Endlich bist du da“, hauchte sie.

Ihr schien, der leise Anflug eines Lächelns wäre über das Antlitz ihres Gemahls gehuscht, bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss und sich dann neben sie auf das Bett setzte. Selene nahm ihm die Lampe ab und stellte sie auf einen kleinen Beistelltisch. Dann wandte sie sich wieder zu ihm um.

„Ach, Lucius, ich bin so froh, dass du hier bist.“

„Hast du mich vermisst?“ fragte er leise.

„Natürlich, Lucius!“

Selene schlang ihre Arme um den Hals ihres Gatten und küsste ihn behutsam auf den Mund. Er erwiderte den Kuss seiner Frau, merkte, wie sehr es ihn nach körperlicher Zärtlichkeit verlangte und zog sie an sich. Der weiche Leib Selenes drängte sich ihm entgegen, er atmete genüsslich ihr Parfüm ein, küsste sie leidenschaftlicher und drückte sie schließlich ins Bett zurück, so dass er sich über ihr befand.

„Ach, Lucius... wie sehr habe ich das vermisst...“

„Und ich erst...“, murmelte er, während er ihren Körper vom Nachtgewand befreite, ihn dann an den verschiedensten Stellen mit Küssen bedeckte und Selenes Brüste knetete.

Sie atmete heftiger, stöhnte wohlig und gab sich den Liebkosungen ihres Mannes hin, die sie so lange entbehren musste. Endlich spürte sie sein Gewicht auf sich, spürte sein Glied an ihrer Scham...

„Nimm mich!“ forderte sie ihn mit rauchiger Stimme auf. „Komm, zeuge deinen Sohn!“

Kaum hatte sie das gesagt, verharrte Lucius kurz in seiner Bewegung, rollte sich dann von ihr herunter und blieb neben ihr auf dem Bett liegen.

„Was ist los?“ fragte Selene verwundert.

„Ich kann nicht...“, gab er zurück.

„Weshalb nicht?“

„Es geht einfach nicht... es geht nicht...“

Nach dieser Antwort drehte er seinen Kopf auf die andere Seite und seine Frau sah nur sein Hinterhaupt.

„Es fing doch so gut an“, versuchte sie ihn aufzumuntern. „Komm, Lucius, umarme mich! Du brauchst einen Erben.“

„Ich hab es so satt!“ schrie er plötzlich auf, erhob sich und wandte sich nun wieder Selene zu. „Kannst du denn an nichts anderes mehr denken als an das?!“

„Aber wir wollen doch beide einen Sohn“, verteidigte sie sich verständnislos und sah ihn irritiert an. „Was ist daran falsch?“

„Siehst du es denn immer noch nicht ein, dass du nicht in der Lage bist, weitere Kinder zu bekommen?!“

„Ich kann Kinder empfangen!“ rief sie in weinerlichem Ton aus. „Und ich bin bereit, sie zu empfangen, wenn du mir nur beiwohnst.“

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mit deinen Schwangerschaften hast du dir zu viel zugemutet“, meinte er sachlich. „Es ist besser, wenn wir nichts mehr riskieren.“

„Aber ich will dir einen Sohn schenken!“

„Es hat keinen Sinn, Selene – die Götter sind uns in dieser Hinsicht nicht gewogen.“

„Lass es uns doch noch einmal versuchen!“

„Nein, Selene! Ich will schließlich nicht, dass du an einer weiteren Schwangerschaft und an einer möglichen Totgeburt zugrunde gehst!“ erklärte Lucius in eindringlichem Ton. „Schau, ich könnte jemanden adoptieren. Oder ich verheirate Divia mit einem angesehenen Mann, sobald sie alt genug ist...“

„Ich möchte kein fremdes Kind, sondern deinen Sohn, Lucius!“ warf Selene heftig ein.

„Schlag dir das aus dem Kopf!“ erwiderte er in strengem Ton, worauf sie in Tränen ausbrach. „Es scheint nun einmal nicht der Wille der Götter zu sein, dass du mir einen Sohn schenkst. Das müssen wir akzeptieren, wenn es auch noch so schmerzhaft ist. – Mir scheint, die beste Lösung für mich, einen männlichen Erben zu haben, der meine Linie fortführt, ist die Adoption.“

„Du hörst dich an, als ob dir dafür bereits eine bestimmte Person vor Augen schwebt“, schluchzte Selene.

„Ja“, gab er zu. „Melina hat einen jüngeren Bruder, der von seinem Vater abgelehnt wird.“

„Was?!“ fuhr Selene in zornigem Ton, aber noch mit verweintem Gesicht auf. „Du ziehst es ernsthaft in Erwägung, einen kleinen Sklaven als deinen Erben zu adoptieren?!“

„Der Knabe ist von edler Abstammung!“ stellte Lucius in unerbittlichem Ton fest. „Und er ist so jung, dass man ihn leicht zu einem loyalen, römischen Bürger erziehen kann. Leider hat der Imperator vorgesehen, dass einer der Senatoren ihn adoptiert, aber vielleicht kann ich den Kaiser doch noch überzeugen, mir den Jungen zu überlassen.“

„Warum, Lucius, willst du unbedingt diesen kleinen Sklaven? Es ist doch nur, weil er der Bruder dieser Melina ist!“

„Ach ja... richtig...“, begann er daraufhin in gedehntem Ton. „Eigentlich bin ich nur zu dir gekommen, um zu erfahren, womit du die junge Dame gekränkt hast, aber ich glaube, ich weiß es... du hast sie als Sklavin beschimpft, nicht wahr?!“

„Na und?! Nachdem sie sich anmaßte, sich deinem Willen zu widersetzen, hielt ich es für meine Pflicht, ihr klar aufzuzeigen, wo ihr Platz ist und dass sie widerspruchslos zu gehorchen habe!“

„Das ist ja unfassbar! Womöglich glaubte Melina, dass ich dich dazu beauftragt hätte, ihr so etwas zu sagen!“ fuhr Lucius seine Frau zornig an. „Wie stehe ich denn jetzt vor ihr da?“

„Seit wann ist es wichtig, was für einen Eindruck eine Sklavin von ihrem Herrn hat?“ erwiderte Selene ebenso wütend.

„Melina ist keine Sklavin!“ schrie er sie an. „Wann geht das endlich in deinen sturen Schädel, Matrona?!“

Betroffen starrte Selene ihren Mann an. Er hatte sie noch niemals mit ihrem offiziellen Titel angesprochen. Das war kein gutes Zeichen!

„Hör mir gut zu, Selene: Melina ist ein vornehmes, junges Mädchen und unser Gast. Daher verlange ich von dir, dass du dich ihr gegenüber gemäß ihrem Stande benimmst. Sie wird uns Gesellschaft bei unseren Mahlzeiten leisten und uns auf Einladungen begleiten. Schließlich soll sie unsere Freunde und Bekannten kennenlernen. Ich möchte, dass sich die junge Dame hier wohlfühlt und Rom ihr eine zweite Heimat wird“, erklärte Lucius jetzt in äußerst strengem Ton. „Und merk dir noch eines: Ich dulde es nicht, dass man Melina beleidigt! Wenn mir noch einmal zu Ohren kommt, dass du sie als Sklavin bezeichnest, hat das harte Konsequenzen für dich!“

Nachdem er seine Ausführungen beendet hatte, nahm er wieder die kleine Öllampe an sich und verließ das Zimmer seiner Frau. Sie starrte ihm mit offenem Mund hinterher...

=<>=<>=<>=

 

Melina hatte zwar nur wenige Stunden Schlaf gefunden, dennoch fühlte sie sich an diesem Morgen außerordentlich wohl. Gestern nach dem Gespräch mit Selene war sie am Boden zerstört gewesen, da sie gemeint hatte, Lucius ließe ihr über seine Ehefrau ausrichten, wie unverschämt er ihr Verhalten fände und dass er in ihr nichts weiter als eine Sklavin sähe. Doch als er sie nachts am Teich so fürsorglich behandelte und überaus freundlich mit ihr gesprochen hatte, wusste sie, dass dies ein Irrtum war. Und als er ihr auf ihre Frage antwortete, es sei unwichtig, dass er verheiratet wäre, und ihr dabei einen Moment später einen überaus liebevollen Blick schenkte, spürte sie, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete.

Allerdings wusste sie mit dem Wirrwarr der verschiedensten Gefühle in ihr, die von Scham und Hoffnungslosigkeit bis hin zu tiefstem Glück reichten, nicht recht umzugehen. Wie sollte sie sich in Zukunft gegenüber Lucius verhalten? Selbst wenn es für ihn keine Rolle spielte, dass es Selene gab – sie selbst konnte die Tatsache nicht ignorieren, dass er ein verheirateter Mann war. Sie durften also nichts weiter als gute Freunde sein. Gewiss wusste Lucius das auch und hatte sich deshalb gestern Nacht so abrupt von ihr abgewandt. Immerhin würde er sie wohl vor Selene in Schutz nehmen. Dies allein reichte schon aus, um ihre Stimmung zu heben. Wahrscheinlich müsste sie auch keine Angst mehr davor haben, der Willkür der Matrona ausgesetzt zu sein. Dennoch würde sie sich vor dieser Frau in Acht nehmen.

An diesem Morgen allerdings ließ sich die Herrin des Hauses entschuldigen, da sie bereits in aller Frühe zu ihrer Mutter aufgebrochen sei. Lucius nahm diese Nachricht, die ihm während des gemeinsamen Frühstücks von Selenes Sklavin überbracht wurde, gelassen zur Kenntnis, wie Melina beobachten konnte. Sie selbst fühlte sich durch die Abwesenheit seiner Gemahlin überaus erleichtert und schenkte ihrem Gastgeber ein strahlendes Lächeln, nachdem die Sklavin das Esszimmer wieder verlassen hatte.

„Dir scheint es heute besser zu gehen“, stellte Lucius fest, während er Melinas Lächeln erwiderte. Da er im Augenblick allein mit ihr war, fragte er: „Weshalb ist es für dich wichtig, ob ich verheiratet bin oder nicht?“

Unwillkürlich verfärbten sich die Wangen der jungen Griechin rot, was ihn überaus amüsierte.

„Nun, Melina, willst du es mir nicht verraten?“

„Ich... hm... ich...“, stotterte sie. Dann schluckte sie, senkte ihre Augen und antwortete dann: „Es interessiert mich eben!“

„Aha, so, so...?“ murmelte er. Er setzte eben dazu an, noch etwas zu sagen, als seine Tochter ins Esszimmer gestürmt kam und fröhlich rief: „Guten Morgen!“

Sie umarmte ihren Vater und ließ sich dann neben ihm nieder.

„Hast du gut geschlafen, Melina?“ wollte Divia wissen, während sie sich ein Stück Brot und etwas Käse nahm.

„Ja, danke – und du?“

„Sehr gut. Deine Amme hat mir eine wundervolle Geschichte erzählt, bei der ich leider eingeschlafen bin“, berichtete Divia.

„Ja, Quella weiß viele Geschichten“, bestätigte Melina erfreut. „Wo ist sie überhaupt?“

„In der Küche bei den anderen Sklaven“, antwortete das Mädchen. „Wir treffen uns nach dem Frühstück im Garten.“

„Ich fürchte, Divia, du musst deine neue Kinderfrau wieder an Melina zurückgeben“, mischte sich ihr Vater nun in das Gespräch ein. „Melina vermisst sie nämlich und ist traurig.“

Erschrocken wandte sich die Zehnjährige an die junge Griechin.

„Das tut mir leid, Melina! Natürlich möchte ich nicht, dass du traurig bist – aber ich würde Quella gern bei mir behalten. Du kannst sie doch jeden Tag sehen, wenn wir zusammen sind. Bitte, Melina, lass mir Quella!“

„Also schön“, gab die junge Frau lächelnd nach und strich Divia unwillkürlich über das Haar. „Wer kann dir schon eine Bitte abschlagen?“

Ihr Blick begegnete dem von Lucius und sie schauten sich wieder lange an, bevor er sich erhob, ihnen einen schönen Tag wünschte und das Zimmer verließ.

Ein paar Minuten später saßen die beiden Mädchen im Garten am Teich und warteten auf Quella und Philine, die ihnen eigentlich Gesellschaft leisten sollten. Melina starrte in den wolkenlosen, hellblauen Himmel und stellte für sich fest, dass der Himmel in Attika auch nicht anders aussah als hier.

„Melina, bitte erzähl mir etwas über dich“, bat Divia sie.

Die junge Griechin wandte sich ihr lächelnd zu und fragte: „Was möchtest du denn wissen?“

„Wie ist deine Familie so? Hast du noch Geschwister? Und warum bist du ganz allein hier?“

Melina senkte traurig den Blick und bemühte sich, nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Die kleine Divia konnte ja nicht ahnen, wie schmerzhaft die Erinnerungen an ihre Eltern, ihre Brüder und ihre Heimat waren. Außerdem musste sie sich genau überlegen, was sie dem Kind erzählte.

„Mein Vater ist einer der Vorsitzenden des Volksrates in Athen. Sein Name ist Theodoros Aigikoreus...“, begann die junge Griechin zu erzählen, stockte dann jedoch und schluckte. Wie sehr sie doch ihren Vater vermisste. Sie hoffte, dass es ihm gut ging, soweit das eben für einen Mann möglich war, dessen ältester Sohn und Nachfolger als Geisel nach Rom gebracht wurde.

„Und was ist mit deiner Mutter?“

„Sie... sie ist... gestorben... vor zwei Jahren...“; antwortete Melina, der es nun deutlich schwerer fiel, weiterzusprechen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, von der Trauer um ihre tote Mutter überwältigt zu werden.

Divia ergriff die Hand der jungen Griechin und schaute sie mitfühlend an, während sie murmelte: „Du musst jetzt nichts mehr sagen... es tut mir leid...“

„Schon gut, du konntest es ja nicht wissen“, sagte Melina und wischte sich die aufsteigenden Tränen aus den Augen. „Leider ist es mir immer noch nicht möglich, mich zu beherrschen, wenn ich mich an meine Mutter erinnere. Ich habe sie so geliebt...“

Divia starrte ihre neue Freundin schweigend an, als könne sie nicht ganz begreifen, was sie gesagt hatte. Aber sie respektierte die junge Frau, da diese einige der wenigen Personen ihres Umkreises war, die sie ernstnahm und sie wirklich zu mögen schien. Sie spürte zu Melina fast so eine starke Zuneigung wie zu ihrem Vater Lucius, obwohl sie sie erst so kurze Zeit kannte. Und genau so, wie sie ihren Vater liebte, musste Melina ihre verstorbene Mutter geliebt haben. Es war sicher schrecklich, jemanden zu verlieren, für den man so viel empfand. Sie selbst könnte den Verlust ihres Vaters jedenfalls kaum ertragen.

Unwillkürlich strich Divia der jungen Griechin über die Wange.

„Kann ich dir mit irgendetwas eine Freude machen?“ fragte sie.

Melina lächelte ein wenig über den Versuch der Kleinen, sie aufzumuntern. Aber die ehrliche Absicht Divias tat ihr gut. So erhob sie sich und meinte: „Lass uns ein wenig Ball spielen.“

=<>=<>=<>=

 

„Bitte, gib mir einen Rat, was ich tun soll!“

Selene ging am Arm ihrer Mutter im Garten spazieren. Sie hatte sie an diesem Morgen in deren Haus aufgesucht und ihr alles berichtet, was sie bedrückte. Aemilia Antonia tätschelte die Hand ihrer Tochter und meinte: „Nur die Ruhe, mein Kind. Wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, verlangt dein Mann doch nur von dir, dass du das griechische Mädchen, das er als Geisel aus Athen nach Rom mitgebracht hat, wie einen hohen Gast behandelst.“

„Ja, Mutter, genau so verhält es sich“, bestätigte Selene.

„Ehrlich gesagt, kann ich daran nichts auszusetzen finden.“

„Aber, Mutter! Sie ist nichts weiter als eine Gefangene, die es wagt, Befehle zu verweigern!“

„Man kann dies einer jungen Dame aus vornehmer Familie durchaus nachsehen“, sagte Aemilia. „Dir würde es im umgekehrten Fall sicherlich auch sehr schwerfallen, dich umzustellen.“

„Ich weiß nur, dass jeder andere, der sich Lucius gegenüber so aufführen würde, eine Strafe zu erwarten hätte!“ gab Selene wütend zurück. „Aber er scheint an dieser Griechin einen Narren gefressen zu haben – und das ist es, was mich beunruhigt. Du müsstest nur mal sehen, wie er diese Fremde ansieht...“

„Lass ihm doch die kleine Freude“, meinte Aemilia mit sanftem Lächeln. „Wenn es weiter nichts ist...“

„Ich könnte schwören, dass er sie begehrt“, murmelte Selene. „Dieses Mädchen bedroht meine Ehe!“

„Ach, was für ein Unsinn“, widersprach Aemilia. „Bis jetzt hat Lucius doch mit keiner Silbe von einer möglichen Scheidung gesprochen, oder?“

Ihre Tochter schüttelte den Kopf.

„Na, siehst du, mein Kind. Du machst dir unnötige Sorgen.“

„Oh, Mutter, ich wünschte, ich könnte dir glauben“, seufzte Selene. „Aber Lucius ist so kühl zu mir, schaut mich kaum an und spricht auch wenig mit mir. Seine Aufmerksamkeit ist gefesselt von dieser griechischen Geisel... allein ihre Anwesenheit und dieses unschuldige Getue der Fremden sind mir äußerst zuwider. Aber Lucius scheint völlig fasziniert davon. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er seinem Begehren nach der jungen Griechin nachgibt.“

„Das kann ich mir zwar nicht vorstellen, aber selbst wenn, wäre es äußerst unklug von dir, dich als zänkische Ehefrau zu geben, Selene. Wenn du tatsächlich befürchtest, das Interesse deines Gemahls verloren zu haben, aber dennoch an dieser Ehe festhalten willst, würde ich an deiner Stelle darüber hinwegsehen und diese kleine Liebschaft dulden, ohne ein Wort darüber zu verlieren.“

„Das ist viel verlangt, Mutter, und ich glaube, es übersteigt meine Kräfte. Am liebsten hätte ich das griechische Mädchen aus dem Haus. Weißt du denn keinen Rat, wie das zu machen wäre?“

„Nein, Selene – und ich glaube kaum, dass es dir gelingen wird, solange Lucius sich an ihrer Gesellschaft erfreut“, erwiderte Aemilia. „Am Besten, mein Kind, du findest dich damit ab und tust, was dein Mann von dir verlangt. Was ist schon dabei, ein vornehmes, junges Mädchen freundlich zu behandeln?“

 

Enttäuscht verließ Selene zehn Minuten später das Haus ihrer Mutter. Sie hatte gehofft, diese dazu überreden zu können, Lucius ins Gewissen zu reden, doch Aemilia Antonia hielt das für unnötig. Nun ja, immerhin würde ihre Mutter wenigstens zum Abendessen kommen und konnte sich dann selbst ein Bild vom Verhalten ihres Schwiegersohnes machen. Vielleicht hätte sie dann mehr Verständnis für die Sorgen ihrer Tochter...

=<>=<>=<>=

 

Nach dem Mittagessen, an dem Selene wieder teilnahm, wollte Melina sich mit Philine in ihr Zimmer zurückziehen. Lucius hatte ihr nämlich gesagt, dass sie sich für das Abendessen hübsch machen solle, denn man erwartete Gäste. Unsicher warf die junge Griechin einen Blick auf Selene, die ihr jedoch mit einem gekünstelten Lächeln zunickte.

Kaum hatte Melina sich von ihrem Sitz erhoben, um das Esszimmer zu verlassen, sprang Divia ebenfalls auf und meinte: „Ich komme mit!“

„Aber, Kind!“ ermahnte Selene daraufhin ihre Tochter streng. „Das ist völlig unnötig!“

„Irgendjemand muss Melina doch bei der Auswahl ihres Kleides helfen“, gab die Zehnjährige kess zurück und gesellte sich an die Seite der jungen Griechin, die sich offensichtlich über die selbstbewusste Art des Kindes amüsierte. Divia schaute zu ihr auf, schob dann ihre Hand in diejenige Melinas und drückte sie kurz. „Du hast doch nichts dagegen, oder?“

„Natürlich nicht!“ erwiderte die junge Frau und verließ gemeinsam mit der Kleinen den Raum, wobei ihnen ein belustigter Lucius und eine verärgerte Selene nachblickten.

 

Philine und Quella warteten bereits vor dem Esszimmer und folgten den beiden Mädchen dann in das Gästezimmer, in dem Melina untergebracht war.

„Befinden sich Eure Kleider und Euer Geschmeide in der großen Kiste, junge Dame?“ fragte Philine, worauf Melina nickte.

„Höchst umständlich“, murmelte die griechische Sklavin. „Ich werde den Herrn bitten, Euch einen Schrank zur Verfügung zu stellen. Es ist einfach praktischer, denn Ihr werdet bestimmt häufiger auf Abendgesellschaften gehen und sicherlich nicht immer dasselbe anziehen wollen.“

„Tut, was Ihr für richtig haltet“, gab Melina zurück.

Divia hatte mittlerweile die Hand ihrer neuen Freundin losgelassen und war neugierig zur der großen Truhe gegangen, die mit Schnitzereien versehen war, welche im Wasser schwimmende Delphine zeigten. Fast ehrfürchtig berührte das Kind sie und meinte: „Das ist aber schön!“

„Ja, ich mag Delphine“, erklärte die junge Griechin lächelnd.

„Darf ich die Truhe öffnen?“ wandte Divia sich mit fragendem Blick an Melina. Als diese es ihr mit einem leichten Kopfnicken gewährte, setzte die Kleine ihr Vorhaben in die Tat um. Staunend schaute sie auf den Inhalt der Truhe. Zuoberst lagen zwei Puppen aus Holz, mit schönen Kleidern angetan und aufgemalten, lächelnden Gesichtern. Neben ihnen befanden sich mehrere Delphinfiguren. Einige davon waren groß, andere klein, manche bunt angemalt, manche nur aus Holz.

„Das sind wirklich schöne Dinge“, meinte Divia.

„Ja“, bestätigte Philine, die nun ebenfalls einen Blick in die Truhe warf. „Aber seid Ihr nicht schon etwas zu alt, um mit Puppen zu spielen, Melina Aigikoreusa?“

„Diese beiden Puppen sind Geschenke meiner Mutter“, erklärte die junge Griechin. „Sie sind das Einzige, was mir von ihr noch geblieben ist, und ich werde mich nicht von ihnen trennen.“

„Das ist natürlich verständlich, junge Herrin“, erwiderte Philine. „Erlaubt Ihr mir dennoch, die Truhe auszuräumen, damit wir für Euch ein Kleid für den heutigen Abend aussuchen können?“

„Ich werde das tun!“ mischte sich nun Quella in hochmütigem Ton ein. „Es war bislang immer meine Aufgabe, die Sachen meiner Herrin ein- und wieder auszuräumen.“

„Dann lasst Euch nicht davon abhalten“, gab die griechische Sklavin spöttisch zurück. Sie war immer noch über diese Alte erstaunt. Anders als Melina Aigikoreusa wollte sie sich nicht damit abfinden, dass sich ihre Lebensumstände geändert hatten und sie sich den Wünschen des Herrn dieses Hauses fügen musste. Philine hieß es auch nicht gut, dass die junge Dame ihrer Sklavin fast alles durchgehen ließ, wenngleich sie verstand, dass es Melina schwerfiel, die Alte streng zurechtzuweisen. Immerhin hatte Quella ihre junge Herrin genährt und großgezogen, so etwas verband zwei Menschen miteinander. Doch allmählich wurde es Zeit, diese Verbindung aufzulösen, und es war eine gute Idee von Lucius Marcellus gewesen, Divia unter die Obhut der alten Amme zu stellen. Auf diese Weise war sie beschäftigt und würde nicht mehr so darunter leiden, dass Melina inzwischen eine erwachsene Frau war, die man über kurz oder lang verheiraten würde. Denn Philine glaubte nicht, dass das Mädchen lange in diesem Haushalt blieb. Längst hatte sie die giftigen Blicke bemerkt, mit denen Selene die junge Griechin verfolgte, da Lucius Marcellus seinen Gast oft mit unverhohlenem Wohlgefallen betrachtete. Zwar gönnte Philine der arroganten Matrona diese Nichtbeachtung ihres Ehemannes, dennoch fürchtete sie, dass Melina – obwohl sie an sich nichts dafür konnte  – darunter würde leiden müssen. Selene gab sicherlich keine Ruhe, bis Lucius die junge Griechin wieder aus dem Haus geschafft hatte. Gewiss machte er sich schon Gedanken darum, wie er eine vornehme Nichtrömerin auf anständige Weise verheiraten konnte. Philine kannte Lucius, für den sie lange Jahre diente, sehr gut und wusste, dass das Wohlergehen Melinas, die er sehr sympathisch fand, ihm am Herzen lag. Er würde sie nicht einfach einem Nichtswürdigen überlassen...

Das Jauchzen Divias holte Philine aus ihren Gedanken in die Gegenwart zurück. Soeben hatte Quella ein hellblaues Gewand aus der Truhe zutage gefördert, das an Saum, Halsausschnitt und den kurzen Ärmeln mit einer dunkelblauen Borte in Form von kleinen Wellen versehen war.

„Oh, Melina, du wirst so hübsch darin aussehen!“ rief Divia aus.

„Ach, ich weiß nicht so recht“, meinte die Angesprochene zweifelnd. „Eigentlich will ich nicht auffallen...“

„Zieht es an!“ mischte sich nun auch Philine ein. „Es ist ein einfaches und dennoch geschmackvolles Kleid. Niemand wird daran Anstoß nehmen, wenn Ihr es tragt.“

Natürlich ahnte die griechische Sklavin, dass Melina alles verhindern wollte, was Selene möglicherweise verärgern könnte – dabei war ihre bloße Anwesenheit für die Hausherrin Ärger genug. Deshalb war es auch gleichgültig, was sie trug. Sie würde ohnehin im Interesse der Aufmerksamkeit stehen, weil sie neu in Rom und zudem die Tochter eines Mannes war, der es gewagt hatte, einen Aufstand gegen das Imperium anzuzetteln und nur dadurch besiegt wurde, dass man seine Kinder und diejenigen seiner Bundesgenossen als Geiseln genommen hatte.

Oh ja, einige Sklavinnen aus anderen Haushalten, die sie beim Einkaufen auf dem Markt traf, hatten ihr gesagt, dass diese Geschichte im Augenblick das Gesprächsthema ihrer Herrschaften war.

Philine lächelte. Dieser Theodoros Aigikoreus mochte zwar offiziell der Feind Roms sein, aber insgeheim bewunderten viele doch den Wagemut dieses alten Adligen. Solch ein Mann konnte nur prächtige Kinder hervorgebracht haben. Und sie war sich sicher, dass die hübsche, kleine Melina ebenfalls die Bewunderung der Gäste von Lucius fand, ob sie wollte oder nicht...

 

 


End file.
